Tout se perd, rien ne s'oublie
by Gaeill
Summary: Suite à sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry s'enfuit dans le monde moldu. Cinq ans après son départ il réapparaît à Pré au lard. Le survivant y ouvre une petite boutique de potion. Cependant, ce retour dans le monde sorcier semble raviver de douloureux souvenirs. Résistera-t-il à la tentation de le revoir ? Alors que son corps, son cœur et son âme ne réclame que lui ? HPSS rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout se perd, rien ne s'oublie**

 **Résumé :**

 **Suite à sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry s'enfuit dans le monde moldu. Cinq ans après son départ il réapparait à Pré au lard. Le survivant y ouvre une petite boutique de potion. Cependant, ce retour dans le monde sorcier semble raviver de douloureux souvenirs. Résistera-t-il à la tentation de le revoir ? Alors que son corps, son cœur et son âme ne réclame que lui ? HPSS rated M.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas Severus snif. Tout est de JKR.

 **Avertissement :**

Rated M. Ceci est un slash (relation homosexuelle citronné). Cette histoire n'est pas pour les petites natures et les homophobes. Pour les autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ceci est ma première fiction. Je me lance avec mon pairing préféré. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1 Réminiscence**

 _Cinq ans. Cinq ans que ce regard me hantait. Cinq années que je n'avais pu voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Un regard emplit de confiance et d'adoration que moi, Severus Snape, professeur de Potions et terreur des cachots n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment-là, lorsque Potter s'était tourné vers moi un léger sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres._

 _Le petit arrogant était parti affronté son destin sans un mot de plus. Me laissant à un désarroi le plus total._

HPSS

Ils s'étaient entrainés tous deux durant l'année qui avait précédé la bataille finale. Severus essayant d'inculquer l'occlumantie et des sorts de magie noire à ce Gryffondor têtu. Au fil des semaines, Potter semblait plus calme, plus mature et cela avait bouleversé le professeur de potion.

L'enfant c'était transformé sous ces yeux en homme. Harry avait grandi et s'était étoffé grâce aux entrainements intensifs que Severus lui faisait subir depuis plusieurs mois. Le professeur de potion n'en n'avait réellement pris conscience qu'un jour ou Harry, transpirant abondamment après un leur exercice, avait retiré sa robe ainsi que son t-shirt pour s'éponger le visage.

Severus découvrit des muscles bien dessinés et une peau dorée qui lui avait donné, sur le moment, envie de toucher ce corps bien fait. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir acquis au cours de ses longues années d'espionnage une maitrise de lui-même à faire pâlir de jalousie le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

Sous le regard intense de son professeur, Harry rougit furieusement, se lança un sort de rafraîchissement et enfila son t-shirt dans la hâte. Se sentir détaillé ainsi par un autre homme, qui plus est son professeur de potion tant détesté, l'avait quelque peu remué. Cependant Harry n'avait eu le temps de s'en formaliser car Snape avait déjà remis son masque de froideur implacable. Les séances devenaient de plus en plus intenses et difficiles aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Snape devait admettre que son élève avait atteint tous les objectifs qui lui avaient fixé. Les surpassant même. Il avait ressenti une certaine fierté à l'égard de Potter ainsi qu'une légère tendresse. Il s'était rendu compte au contact du Gryffondor, qu'il n'était pas aussi arrogant et présomptueux qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ces certitudes et ces préjugés avaient été mis à mal depuis qu'il côtoyait le jeune homme pour ses entrainements particuliers.

Le professeur réalisa alors que lui-même était en train de changer. Les piques habituelles n'avaient plus le même mordant et les joutes verbales avec son élève n'étaient plus aussi venimeuses.

Un soir, dans ses appartements aux cachots, Severus se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain et fut surpris de ne pas se reconnaitre. Depuis quand ses traits s'étaient autant adouci ? Quelle était cette lueur qu'il apercevait dans ses yeux noirs ? Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées dérangeantes, il se dirigea vers son salon pour se servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et s'installa dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Les reflets des flammes dansaient dans ses obsidiennes. La chaleur réconfortante du foyer et de l'alcool semblaient apaiser son âme tourmentée. Il commençait à se détendre quand il entendit trois petits coups timides à la porte de son appartement. Grognant et pestant contre l'intrus il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, le visage haineux. Il tenta de masquer sa surprise quand il découvrit que l'impudent n'était autre que sa Némésis.

Monsieur Potter, le couvre feux est passé depuis longtemps, j'ai conscience que votre votre arrogance vous empêche de suivre un simple règlement mais oser frapper à la porte d'un professeur à une heure avancé de la nuit est une preuve flagrante de votre grande stupidité, attaqua Snape.

Harry serra les poings, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir voir son professeur en dehors de ses entrainements mais il fallait qu'il le voie. Il fallait qu'il lui parle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Harry sentait que la bataille finale approchait, il le sentait à travers sa connexion avec Voldemort. Bientôt son destin serait scellé. Avant cela il souhaitait plus que tout mettre certaines choses au point avec son professeur honni.

-Professeur, excusez-moi de vous déranger aussi tard mais il…commença Harry.

Soudain une chose frappa Harry, Snape ne portait pas c'est sempiternelles robes noires, il ne portait qu'une simple chemise noire déboutonnée négligemment à l'encolure. Le jeune homme déglutit fasse à cette vision, cette tenue était synonyme de nudité pour Snape.

-Professeur puis-je entrer un moment ? Harry rougit devant sa propre demande mais se pressa d'ajouter : Je ne veux pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Snape se demanda alors si c'était les effets du Whisky ou bien peut-être avait-il perdu l'esprit mais son corps se plaqua contre la lourde porte en bois laissant le passage libre pour que le jeune Gryffondor pénètre dans son domaine. Voyant le trouble de son professeur, Harry reprit la parole afin d'apaiser cette soudaine tension dans la pièce.

-Dumbledore vous a-t-il parlé de mes cauchemars ?

Severus acquiesça silencieusement en reprenant place dans son fauteuil, verre de nouveau en main.

-Il semblerait que je doive affronter Voldemort plutôt que prévu, Professeur. La nuit dernière je les ai entendus dans un de mes cauchemars planifier une attaque à Pré au Lard ce week-end.

Severus frissonna malgré la chaleur présente dans la pièce. Il fixait désespérément les flammes et se concentrait pour que son inquiétude à l'égard du jeune Potter ne transparaisse pas sur son visage.

-Je vois…Dumbledore est-il informé de ce revirement de situation ? demanda Severus plus durement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Harry qui était resté debout depuis le début de cet étrange interlude, s'approcha d'un pas vif jusqu'au fauteuil de son enseignant.

-Dumbledore a été averti dès que j'ai eu la vision. Je voulais simplement remettre les choses dans leur contexte. Dans peu de temps, j'irais me battre contre ce monstre. Et sans doute n'aurais-je plus l'occasion de vous le dire.

-De me dire quoi Potter ?

-Vous dire que je ne vous rends plus responsable de la mort de Sirius, que j'ai finalement compris que vous étiez vraiment de notre côté et que je vous apprécie beaucoup, Professeur.

Le visage de Potter devint encore plus rouge, visiblement très gêné par cette dernière révélation. Snape sentit sa tête vaciller, que venait de lui dire l'horripilant gamin ? Qu'il l'appréciait ? Le morveux ne pouvait pas l'apprécier, il était le batard graisseux, la chauve-souris des cachots, la terreur de Poudlard ! Personne ne pouvait l'apprécier et surtout pas ce Gryffondor têtu ! Etait-ce l'approche du combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres qui lui avait chamboulé l'esprit ?

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Potter !

-Je vous dis ce que je pense sincèrement Professeur, je n'attends pas de vous que cela soit réciproque. Je voulais que vous le sachiez avant que…

-Potter, arrêtez immédiatement ce discours mélodramatique ! A vous entendre on croirait penser que vous ne comptez pas vous en sortir !

Harry fut surpris par la virulence de cette remarque, il se demanda une bref instant s'il était possible que Snape s'inquiète pour lui. Le jeune brun garda le silence en fixant un point imaginaire dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Que pouvait-il répondre à Snape ? Que oui il ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

Qu'il s'était résigné à devoir se sacrifier pour le bien de la communauté sorcière. Qu'il n'aurait pas d'avenir et qu'il ne connaitrait sans doute jamais l'amour ? Se rendant compte de la tournure de ses pensées, Harry appela d'un Accio un verre et la bouteille de Whisky que reposait sur la petite table d'appoint à côté de Snape.

Severus se rendit compte que son esprit devait être trop embrumé car il ne réagit pas et laissa le jeune homme se servir. Le professeur de potions se morigéna et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Le silence lourd commença à exaspérer Harry qui souffla et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Snape, le surprenant une nouvelle fois par son audace.

Soulevant un sourcil narquois, Severus se dit que c'était la soirée la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Ce n'était pas tant la nouvelle attitude audacieuse du jeune homme qui l'intriguait mais la sensation étrange qu'il sentait au creux de son estomac depuis que le garçon lui avait avoué qu'il l'appréciait.

C'était comme un fourmillement, Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Harry. Les joues légèrement rougies par l'alcool, le col de chemise ouvert, la cravate négligemment dénouée et la robe de sorcier totalement ouverte, Harry représenta à cet instant tout ce que Severus désirait chez un homme. Une beauté à la fois juvénile et virile. Cela lui sauta aux yeux avec tant de force qu'il ne put s'empêcher de respirer fortement. Visiblement l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas ce soir.

Harry entendit la respiration soutenue de son professeur et tourna son regard vers lui à son tour. Leurs regards se croisèrent, la tension était à son comble, chacun pris dans le tourment de ses pensées. Le jeune brun se leva, les jambes légèrement engourdie, il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool aussi fort, trop habitué aux bières au beurre des Trois Balais. Il déposa son verre désormais vide sur la table d'appoint et se retrouva à un pas de Snape.

-Professeur, je…

Harry déglutit ne sachant quoi dire pour faire descendre cette tension qui devenait intenable.

-Vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir Potter avant de faire des choses que vous pourriez regretter.

-Et si c'était ce que je veux Professeur ?

-Alors vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile. Snape souffla.

Harry se rapprocha lentement, ses genoux touchèrent ceux de Snape et il attendit. Severus sembla indécis, le gosse avait fait le premier pas. Devait-il faire le suivant, tout en sachant où cela les mèneraient ? Severus sentit une main douce effleurer sa joue et la chaleur se dégageant de ses doigts envoya directement une décharge dans son bas ventre. Harry souleva gentiment le menton de Snape, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Potter, nous ne devrions vraiment pas continuer cette discussion…

Severus se leva à son tour, il dépassait Harry d'une bonne tête. Leurs corps se frôlaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Le Survivant fixa avec intensité ce visage qu'il avait tant haï. Les traits de Snape étaient détendus, ses yeux brulaient d'un désir douloureusement contenu. Il bénit sa robe d'être suffisamment ample pour cacher l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, son pantalon commençait à être étroit et chaque léger frôlement ressemblait à de la torture.

Harry n'en menait pas large non plus, il se sentait à cet instant tellement serré dans son boxer, qu'il décida de se rapprocher encore plus de Snape jusqu'à coller son corps au sien. Harry gémit. Severus trembla.

Le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait sur lui-même sembla s'évaporer lorsque le foutu gamin colla son érection contre la sienne. Pour ne pas s'effondrer sous la rafale de sensations qui l'envahit, Harry enroula ses bras autour du coup de son professeur en rapprochant son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à un souffle l'une de l'autre.

Puis soudain s'en fût trop pour Severus, lui qui avait réprimé son désir envers le jeune Gryffondor depuis trop longtemps se sentit submergé par les sensations de ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Il lui sembla alors que les deux émeraudes en face de lui, lui criaient d'éteindre ce feu qui les embrasait.

-Harry…

Severus plongea sur le jeune homme. Harry se retrouva plaqué fermement contre son corps fiévreux tandis qu'il était profondément et avidement embrassé par le professeur Snape. Harry attrapa alors la chevelure de Severus et lui rendit sauvagement son baiser profitant pour commencer à fouiller de ses mains sous les robes de Snape. Jamais il n'avait reçu un tel baiser.

La langue de Snape était dans la bouche d'Harry et celle d'Harry était dans celle de Snape. Avec corps fort pressé contre lui, Harry pu sentir l'érection de son professeur contre sa hanche. Manquant d'air Harry se recula en haletant. Snape le regarda, troublé.

Inconsciemment Harry passa sa langue sur les lèvres gonflées. Ce geste sembla échauffer encore les reins du professeur de potions. Cependant lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il se recula de plusieurs pas, comme si une distance entre eux pourrait apaiser son corps enfiévré.

-Je…Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

Le ton de sa voix s'abattit comme une chape sur Harry qui déglutit.

-Mais pourquoi Professeur ?

-Cela ne se reproduira plus, je suis désolé.

Snape entra finalement dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, laissant Harry tremblant s'effondrer sur le sol du salon.

HPSS

Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor encore sonné par cette confrontation avec Snape. Il arriva devant la grosse Dame, murmura le mot de passe pour ne pas se faire attraper par quelqu'un à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle daigna finalement lui ouvrir, Harry se faufila à l'intérieur et pénétra dans la salle commune.

Harry s'assit finalement quelques instants sur l'un des larges canapés rouges devant la cheminée. Il prit appuie sur ses mains pour y cacher son visage. Le trouble qui le parcourait était nouveau pour lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle excitation et un tel désir pour quelqu'un.

Finalement le survivant prit l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons et poussa aussi doucement que possible la porte en bois. Il entendit ses camarades ronfler légèrement. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence. Ron dormait la bouche ouverte et semblait marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Harry s'installa dans son lit après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements encombrants et ferma les rideaux de son lit d'un sort informulé.

Harry fut agité cette nuit-là, ne cessant de se retourner dans son lit en repensant aux évènements survenus quelques heures plutôt dans les cachots. Snape le désirait et il désirait Snape. Etait-ce l'urgence qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de son professeur ? Ou est-ce que cela datait de bien avant ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi fortement le besoin d'être physiquement lié à quelqu'un. Il avait bandé tellement fort alors qu'ils s'étaient à peine touchés.

Le baiser avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait débordé le chaudron. Harry se rappela de la passion donné par Snape au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient enfin touchées. Y penser, ralluma le désir chez Harry. Ce dernier plus frustré que jamais, chercha involontairement son sexe.

Il s'imagina l'embrasser à nouveau, le presser contre un mur et sentir caresser par ses mains élégantes. Harry se caressa lentement puis fermement. Son sexe réclamait libération. Des images de Snape dansaient derrière ses paupières closes, _Harry…_ , Snape avait prononcé son nom d'une voix tellement roque et chaude qu'Harry jouit soudainement dans sa main.

Harry se sentit honteux, il venait de se masturber en pensant à son professeur de potion.

 _Mon dieu mais comment je vais faire pour le regarder à nouveau en face ?_

HPSS

Quand Severus entendit la porte de son appartement claqué, il poussa un long soupire et se laissa glisser le long de la porte en bois de sa chambre.

 _Maudit Whisky! Maudit Gamin! Maudite érection! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? J'aurais dû lui ordonner de foutre le camp avant même qu'il ne pose un orteil chez moi ! Il finira par avoir ma peau ! D'ailleurs sa réaction n'était pas du tout normal !_

 _Il aurait dû être dégouté et fuir aussi loin que possible de moi, l'immonde batard. Mais au lieu de voir de l'aversion dans son regard, je ne voyais que du désir se refléter dans ses magnifiques émeraudes. Le gosse me voulait, en fait, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était plus un gosse vu la taille du sexe que j'avais senti se presser sur ma hanche. Mais comment le pouvait-il ?_

 _On ne passe pas d'une haine viscérale entretenue pendant plusieurs années à un désir aussi palpable !_

 _Je repensais à ce que m'avais dit Dumbledore un jour : Entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas. Potter avait bien affirmé qu'il m'appréciait, mais on ne pouvait pas parler d'amour ! L'amour ça n'existe pas ! En tout cas pas pour moi, le seul amour que je n'ai pu recevoir un jour venait de ma mère, et c'est à cause de cet amour maternel indéfectible qu'elle est morte._

 _Mon père devenait de plus en plus violent avec nous, prétextant que nous avions besoin de discipline pour maintenir l'honneur des Snape._

 _Je me rappelle que lors de ma septième année à Poudlard alors que je rentrais chez moi, pour les vacances de Noël, j'y avais retrouvé ma mère de plus en plus faible. Cependant elle gardait toujours un sourire tendre et affectueux pour moi. Je voyais la fatigue dans ces traits et dans ses mouvements, comme si elle portait sur ses épaules toutes les peines du monde._

 _C'était durant ses vacances là que je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. J'avais reçu un hibou de mon père qui m'expliquait succinctement qu'elle avait succombé à une maladie moldue. Qu'elle s'était éteinte dans son sommeil._

 _Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je savais qu'il l'a battait encore plus depuis que j'étais entré à Poudlard ne pouvant me toucher tant il avait peur de Dumbledore. J'avais serré la courte missive dans ma main tremblante. Les larmes aux yeux, je m'étais mis à courir vers le bureau de Dumbledore Il m'avait accueilli chaleureusement, m'invitant à prendre place sur l'une des chaises devant l'immense bureau en bois brut._

 _Nous avions beaucoup discuté ce jour-là. J'avais pu mettre des mots sur ce que mon père nous avait fait subir depuis des années. Dumbledore m'écoutait et ne posait aucune question. Lorsque que j'eu finis de parler, Dumbledore me mit cependant en garde._

 _-La vengeance ne te ramènera pas ta mère Severus._

 _-Mais il ne peut s'en sortir comme ça Professeur !_

 _Dumbledore avait acquiescé, le regard pétillant légèrement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune._

 _-Il y a bien une solution Severus, mais cela demandera de la patience et surtout cela sera très dangereux…_

 _-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour cette pourriture paye ce qu'il a fait !_

 _-Je l'entends mon petit, mais peut être devrais-tu écouter ce que j'attends de toi avant de prendre une décision qui sera je le crains définitive._

 _-Je vous écoute Monsieur._

 _Et Dumbledore avait commencé à parler. Au fil de son discours j'avais commencé à déchanter, je comprenais l'impact qu'aurait sa proposition sur mon avenir. Il m'avait parlé d'un certain lord noir, qui commençait à réunir autour de lui des partisans pour la cause des Sangs-Purs. Ce Tom Jedusor semblait s'être mis en tête d'éradiquer les Sangs de Bourbes et les nés moldus, afin de préserver la pureté du sang sorcier. Mon père, qui de toute évidence partageait les idéaux de ce mage noir, l'avait rejoint en tant que Mangemort._

 _Dumbledore me confia alors une mission : m'infiltrer parmi les fidèles de Jedusor afin d'informer Dumbledore sur les évènements en marche. A l'époque l'Ordre du Phoenix n'avait que très peu d'information sur celui que l'on appela bientôt Voldemort. Cependant le directeur me mis en garde. Je ne pourrais faire de faux pas dans cette mission, ma vie en dépendait. Implicitement, il m'avait demandé de me tenir loin de tout danger potentiel._

 _L'amour était l'un d'eux. S'attacher, dépendre d'une personne, faire confiance. Tout cela m'avait été interdit pendant des années. Je devais éloigner tous ceux qui essayaient de s'approcher. Mon masque imperturbable et neutre était devenu comme une seconde peau. Etre froid et distant était un de mes principes. Je m'étais forgé une carapace d'acier pour que personne ne puisse jamais m'atteindre._

 _Pourtant ces derniers mois, avec Potter, j'avais senti que quelque chose en moi était en train de changer. Ma carapace d'implacable maître des potions commençait à se fissurer. Sa vitalité et son entêtement à vouloir me défier sans cesse, m'était devenu essentiel pour continuer cette mission suicide débuté alors que je n'avais que 17 ans. Il me rappelait que tout ceci serait bientôt fini. Je n'aurais plus à me cacher derrière cette façade qui avait fait fuir tout le monde autour de moi._

 _Je venais de repousser Potter alors que mon corps brûlait encore de son contact, mes lèvres portaient encore le goût de sa bouche. L'imbécile, j'ai deux fois son âge et je ne suis ni agréable ni beau. Etait-ce l'alcool qui lui avait retourné la cervelle ? Je dois avouer que ne suis pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Je suis là, affalé contre la porte de ma chambre à cuver mon Whisky Pur Feu comme un ivrogne._

 _Classe Severus !_

Severus tenta de se relever aussi dignement que possible et se dirigea vers son lit en titubant. Il ne prit pas le temps de se dévêtir et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, le réveil fût pour Snape particulièrement désagréable. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi avec ses robes de sorciers et qu'il portait encore ses chaussures. Il grogna. _Maudit Whisky !_

Il se leva en direction de la salle de bain, il fit disparaitre ses vêtements magiquement et entra dans la cabine de douche. Dieu que c'était bon de sentir l'eau bouillante sur ses muscles tendu. Il attrapa sa bouteille de shampoing aux extraits de pêches naturelles et se frotta énergiquement les cheveux.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas gras, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait à Poudlard. Les reflets huileux de sa chevelure étaient dû à une lotion concocté par ses soins afin d'empêcher les vapeurs de se potions de le faire devenir chauve.

Soigneusement lavé, Severus sortit de la cabine et s'enveloppa dans une serviette moelleuse et chaude. Il s'habilla de ses éternelles robes noires boutonnées jusqu'au cou et sortit de son appartement d'un pas décidé en direction de la grande salle.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle entre Chourave et McGonagal et commença à boire son thé en jetant des coups d'œil agacé vers la table de la maison Gryffondor. Potter était en train de murmurer à l'oreille de Finnegan. L'irlandais rougit puis rit aux éclats.

Snape sentit brusquement la rage montée en lui en voyant la proximité des deux jeunes, que pouvait bien murmurer le jeune infidèle à cet imbécile de Finnegan ?

 _Infidèle ? Severus, le gosse ne te doit rien. Il n'est pas à toi. D'ailleurs c'est bien toi qui l'a repoussé hier non ?_

Il commença à serrer nerveusement sa serviette tout en fusillant Potter du regard. Harry sentant un regard persistant lui brûler le visage, leva son regard vers la table des professeurs et vit Snape lui lancer une œillade meurtrière. Le visage de son professeur lui sembla transcendé par la rage. Pensant que le soudain élan de haine du maître de potion venait de le rencontre tardive de la veille, Harry baissa le regard, penaud.

Severus fulmina, Potter avait baissé les yeux avec un air honteux. S'en fût trop pour lui. Un grincement de chaise caractéristique se fit entendre tandis que Severus quittait la grande salle par la petite porte réservé aux professeurs. Dumbledore sourit, les yeux pétillants de malice. Harry observa Snape sortir et se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas le suivre.

-Harry ? Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Comment ? Euh oui, oui Hermione tout va bien.

\- Hey Harry tu ne finis pas tes pancakes ?

-Ron ! Finis déjà les tiens avant de baver sur les assiettes des autres.

-Mais Hermione !

-Tien Ron prends les, je n'ai plus faim de toute façon, fit Harry. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air avant le cours de potion.

-Ne sois pas en retard ! s'écria Hermione alors qu'Harry disparaissait déjà derrière les lourdes portes de la grande salle. Tu ne trouves pas qu'Harry à l'air étrange ce matin Ron ?

-Mhgmh…

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

-Je n'ai pas remarqué Mione, après tout on a double cours de potion avec les Serpentards c'est normal qu'il veuille prendre l'air avant se faire massacrer. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas vu la tête de Snape ce matin ? Il avait l'air plus hargneux que d'habitude.

-J'ai vu oui, j'espère qu'Harry n'aura pas trop d'ennui, répondit Hermione songeuse.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Intervint Seamus

-D'Harry, on espère qu'il n'aura pas trop de problème vu l'humeur de Snape depuis qu'il est entré dans la grande salle. Ce type est un vampire, je vous le dis vous n'avez pas vu cette aura noire qu'il traine partout où il va ?

-Arrête de dire des bêtises Ronald Wesley, conclut Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Aïe ! Mione.

-C'est vrai que Snape avait une sale tronche ce matin, et comme Harry est sa victime toute désignée, je crains aussi le pire pour lui, acheva Seamus.

HPSS

Harry marcha jusqu'au lac en se demandant comment se passerai le cours de potion avec Snape. Son désir pour son professeur était maintenant une évidence mais le rejet qu'il avait essuyé la veille était encore à vif dans son esprit. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait supporter la colère et les sarcasmes de Snape mais pas son indifférence.

Ils avaient fait tellement de chemin ces derniers mois, passant d'une haine virulente à une entente plutôt cordiale. Harry s'avoua même qu'il avait aimé ses cours particuliers avec Snape, ne rechignant plus à être à l'heure lors de leur rencontre dans la salle sur demande.

Cependant, le jeune Gryffondor sentit au fond de lui que l'entente cordiale était maintenant du passé. En ce mois de décembre, l'air était particulièrement frais et piquant. Il enfonça son nez dans son écharpe et resserra sa cape autour de lui. La chaleur qu'il avait ressentie dans les bras de son professeur ne semblait plus n'être qu'un vague souvenir. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se rentra au château pour rejoindre ses camardes dans les cachots.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout se perd, rien ne s'oublie**

 **Résumé :**

 **Suite à sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry s'enfuit dans le monde moldu. Cinq ans après son départ il réapparait à Pré au lard. Le survivant y ouvre une petite boutique de potion. Cependant, ce retour dans le monde sorcier semble raviver de douloureux souvenirs. Résistera-t-il à la tentation de le revoir ? Alors que son corps, son cœur et son âme ne réclame que lui ? HPSS rated M.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas Severus snif. Tout est de JKR.

 **Avertissement :**

Rated M. Ceci est un slash (relation homosexuelle citronné). Cette histoire n'est pas pour les petites natures et les homophobes. Pour les autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Coucou Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Une petite review pour m'encourager ?

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

-Harry ! Tu as failli être en retard !

-Failli Mione, je suis pile à l'heure.

-Tu l'air gelé, indiqua Seamus en passant son bras autour de l'épaule du Survivant pour lui frictionner les bras. Et ton nez est tout rouge.

Harry rougit à cette proximité avec l'irlandais. Il savait que Seamus était une personne tactile mais ce geste affectueux en plein couloir le gêna. La cloche sonna et la porte de la salle des potions s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Snape à l'humeur massacrante. Le professeur laissa entrer ses élèves en lançant un regard brûlant de rage à Potter et Finnegan.

Le démon de la jalousie s'était emparé de Severus. Finnegan était beaucoup trop proche de son Harry…Non ! Rappel toi Severus pas touche ! Il n'arrêtait pas de tripoter Potter depuis ce matin et leur proximité au petit déjeuner avait particulièrement irrité le maître des potions.

Potter et Weasley s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles ainsi que Finnegan et Thomas à l'établit devant eux. Hermione était au premier rang comme dans chacun de ses cours. Seamus se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à Harry, signe d'encouragement pour l'heure à venir. Le sang de Severus se mit à bouillir.

Le cours se passa dans calme relatif, tous les élèves étaient concentrés sur leurs chaudron et Severus passait régulièrement entre les pupitres pour surveiller l'avancé de leur préparation. Lorsque sonna la fin de la première heure, Harry se rendit compte que son professeur le surveillait plus que les autres. Sa confusion fût grande quand il leva ses yeux timidement vers Snape et que leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Harry sentit une soudaine chaleur envahir son visage.

Remarquant cet émoi, Snape détourna promptement les yeux et repartit à son bureau.

 _Merlin soit loué que nous soyons en plein cours ! J'aurais pu l'attraper par le col et le prendre là à même la table ! Dévorer ses lèvres pleines et douces devant toute ma classe. Juste pour le marquer comme mien devant ce satané Finnegan et pour assouvir ce désir qui me brûlait les reins depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé. Son visage est tellement expressif. J'ai beau porter un masque de froideur et de dégout depuis hier soir, je sens bien que quelque chose à changer._

 _Il ne me regarde plus avec des yeux pleins de défis, de colère ou de rébellion. Il semble chercher une réponse. Réponse à quoi ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être cherche-t-il à comprendre pourquoi je l'ai repoussé. S'il faisait marcher sa cervelle d'imbécile Gryffondor il comprendrait._

Les pensées de Snape furent interrompues par un gémissement étouffé, que le professeur entendit vu le silence régnant dans la salle. Potter respirait difficilement, son visage était très rouge. Il se tenait d'une main à son pupitre et de l'autre, il essayait de faire compression sur sa poitrine.

-Monsieur, fit Ron, Puis-je emmener Harry à l'infirmerie ?

Snape n'eut le temps de répondre. Harry s'évanouit, le corps basculant en arrière. Sa tête manqua de heurter violemment le sol, mais Severus le rattrapa et le cala doucement contre lui. La chaleur émanant du corps d'Harry était troublante mais il ne pouvait se permettre de penser à des telles choses pour le moment. Il souleva son élève et se dirigea vers la sortie chargé de son précieux fardeau.

-Malfoy ! Granger ! Vous surveillez cette classe jusqu'à ce que je revienne de l'infirmerie, vu ?

Tous de deux acquiescèrent, alors que Severus sortaient déjà et se dirigeait d'un pas énergique vers l'infirmerie, la tête d'Harry calée contre son cou. Il sentit le souffle d'Harry caresser sa nuque tandis qu'il glissait son nez dans la chevelure rebelle. Severus humait l'odeur qui se dégageait du jeune homme mais dû se résoudre à relever la tête lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh s'affola quand elle reconnut le jeune Harry.

-Mais qu'a-t-il encore fait ? s'exclama l'infirmière qui lançait déjà un sort de diagnostic, tandis que Severus déposait le jeune inconscient sur un des lits. Mais il est brûlant de fièvre !

Elle posa sa main fraiche sur le front perlant de sueur d'Harry qui gémit.

-Merci Severus, je m'occupe de lui, le congédia Pomfresh.

Severus ne voulait pas partir, mais il dû se résoudre à laisser le Gryffondor aux mains expertes de Pompom. Il sortit de l'infirmerie en jetant un dernier regard au jeune homme. Il sentit une désagréable sensation au creux de son estomac. Une grande partie de sa vie avait été consacré à s'inquiéter pour le maudit gosse, pourtant ce que ressentit Snape à cet instant était plus fort et plus dérangeant.

Ils étaient lundi. Potter lui avait dit que le seigneur des ténèbres planifiait une attaque à Pré au Lard pour ce week-end. Son cœur se serra. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant la bataille finale. Potter était plus puissant que jamais, sa force magique était incroyable mais arrivera-t-il à tuer de sang froid ?

 _Dès qu'il sera sur pied, il faut que nous reprenions l'entrainement. Il faut qu'il y arrive ! Il est notre dernière chance. Dumbledore semble confiant, les éléments que Potter lui a apportés sur l'attaque ont permis à l'Ordre de s'organiser. Le plan était très simple, nous devions nous focaliser sur les Mangemort pour les distraire et les affronter afin de laisser Voldemort le plus vulnérable possible._

 _Mon rôle d'espion nous avait également permis d'obtenir des informations primordiales. Mon « Maître » souhaitait se déplacer en personne avec ses plus fidèles serviteurs, il pensait être suffisamment resté dans l'ombre et voulait par cette attaque montrer aux sorciers qu'il était définitivement de retour et plus dangereux que jamais._

 _Potter et Dumbledore avaient donc convenu que c'était le meilleur moment pour le Survivant d'affronter Voldemort et d'en finir. Je pouvais sentir la peur s'insinuer par tous les pores de ma peau. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, j'avais peur pour lui, pour Harry. Je tenais à lui bien plus que je ne le devrais. Être enfermés pendant des heures dans la salle sur demande nous avais rapproché physiquement et moralement._

 _A force de repousser les gens autour de moi, j'en avais presque oublié ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'un corps chaud se presse contre vous. Potter avait éveillé en moi un désir qui me brûlait les reins et un trouble que je ne pouvais nommer. Un jeune homme de presque vingt ans mon cadet avait finalement réussit à percer mes dernières défenses, me laissant totalement vulnérable à l'intérieur._

Severus arriva devant la porte de sa classe de potion. Aucun bruit d'agitation ne semblait provenir de l'intérieur. Malfoy et Granger avaient réussi à maintenir le calme en son absence. Il entra et se dirigea directement vers son bureau où il récupéra le reste des copies à distribuer. Il ne fit aucun commentaire désagréable en tendant à chacun son parchemin raturé de rouge. Cependant en arrivant près de Finnegan, Severus ne put empêcher un reniflement méprisant.

Il vit la main de Miss-je-sais-tout se lever et l'ignora avant de reprendre la parole.

-Monsieur Potter est présentement à l'infirmerie avec de la fièvre. Il est hors de danger, vous pouvez baisser votre main miss Granger.

L'évanouissement soudain de son ami inquiétait énormément Hermione. Harry n'était pas de ceux qui s'évanouissent pour un simple coup de froid. Quelque chose devait tracasser son ami. Foi de Granger, elle aurait le fin mot de cette histoire.

Le cours se poursuivit dans le calme, Snape leur demanda de réaliser un filtre de paix jusqu'à ce la fin du cours retentisse. La cloche sonna, les élèves mirent leurs préparations dans des fioles soigneusement étiquetées et les posèrent sur le bureau de leur professeur.

Lorsque le dernier cornichon fut sorti et que la porte se referma, Severus put enfin respirer. Il se demanda comment allait Potter maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer à l'infirmerie et demander des nouvelles du jeune Gryffondor comme ça. Il était censé le détester, pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Ou alors il fallait qu'il trouve un prétexte.

Potter et lui devait avoir un entraînement ce soir. _Parfait je n'aurais qu'à lui demander s'il sera en état ou pas. Comme ça elle ne se posera pas trop de question. Il décida qu'il irait après le dîner pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, les élèves seraient dans leur dortoir et les professeurs dans leurs quartiers. La voix serait libre._

Snape quitta alors sa salle de classe pour se rendre à ses appartements, il n'avait plus cours de la journée. Il décida d'en profiter pour sortir acheter des ingrédients à Pré au Lard. Il revêtit une robe de sorcier noire plus épaisse que celles qu'il portait dans l'enceinte du château. Il mit également une écharpe épaisse et des moufles assorties avant de rejoindre la zone de transplanage.

Les rues étaient bondées, les sorciers devaient commencer leurs achats pour Noël. Severus se dirigea vers une petite boutique en retrait de l'allée principale. Hermann et frères. Il put sentir à l'intérieur une odeur caractéristique que les maîtres des potions reconnaîtraient entre mille. Il se sentait dans son élément, entouré de bocaux remplit d'ingrédients et de plantes suspendues au plafond. Il s'approcha du petit comptoir en bois massif et appuya sur une petite sonnette.

Un homme d'un âge avancé apparu devant Severus et le salua d'un sourire.

-Monsieur Snape ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Je viens remplir mes stocks, voici la liste de ce qu'il me faut Hermann, fit Severus en tendant un bout de parchemin à l'apothicaire.

-Bien sûr, je vous prépare ça. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas faire un tour pendant que je rassemble vos ingrédients ?

-Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée en effet.

Severus sortit de la boutique et commença à flâner devant les différentes vitrines. Il se sentit heureux de n'avoir personne à qui offrir de cadeau, il ne saurait jamais quoi choisir devant les étalages tous plus affriolants les uns que les autres. Cependant en passant devant une vitrine, un objet attira son regard. C'était un pendentif en argent massif sur lequel deux serpents étaient étroitement enlacés.

 _Il serait parfait pour Harry._

Severus secoua la tête et continua à avancer, l'air était frais mais revigorant. Les sorciers autour de lui semblaient inconscients du danger qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. S'ils savaient ce qui les attendait dans les jours à venir, faire leurs achats de Noël serait le dernier de leurs soucis.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Severus fit demi-tour et rejoignit Hermann à sa boutique. Sa commande était prête, il remercia l'apothicaire et se rendit à la zone de transplanage. Cependant, il décida de retourner dans l'allée principale pour un dernier achat.

HPSS

Harry commença à émerger doucement, il était l'heure de dîner dans la grande salle. Pomfresh s'approcha de son lit, une fiole à la main.

-Monsieur Potter de retour parmi nous ? Buvez ce philtre cela vous donnera des forces.

Harry acquiesça et bu en attendant les remontrances de l'infirmière.

-La prochaine fois que l'envie vous prends d'aller prendre l'air par un temps pareil couvrez-vous un peu plus !

-Oui madame.

-Bien, vous pourrez sortir demain, je souhaiterais vous garder pour la nuit pour surveiller votre température ou d'éventuel changement. Un elfe vous apportera un plateau repas dès que j'aurais finis de vous ausculter.

Une fois l'infirmière sortit, Dobby apparut charger d'un plateau dont l'odeur fit gargouiller le ventre d'Harry.

-Harry Potter Monsieur, le directeur a demandé à Dobby de surveiller qu'Harry Potter Monsieur mange beaucoup pour être en forme. Monsieur le directeur être un vieil homme très gentil. Dobby obéit à Monsieur le directeur.

Harry sourit, il avait à plusieurs reprises demandé à Dobby de simplement l'appeler Harry mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir accéder à sa demande. Sous l'œil attentif de Dobby, Harry commença à manger. Une fois rassasié, Dobby fit disparaître le plateau d'un claquement de doigt et demanda au Survivant s'il avait besoin d'autre chose avant de qu'il ne rejoigne les cuisines.

-C'est bon Dobby, merci, tu peux y aller.

-D'accord Harry Potter Monsieur, appelez Dobby si vous avez besoin de moi.

L'elfe disparut dans un pop et Harry se réinstalla dans les coussins. Il se sentait épuisé, sa brusque montée de fièvre l'avait lessivé. Il repensa à Snape et aux regards meurtriers que ce dernier lui avait lancé toute la matinée.

 _Il doit me haïr, je n'aurais pas dû franchir la limite. J'aurais dû garder tout ça pour moi et ne pas l'approcher. Il doit me maudire et faire des poupées vaudous à mon effigie. Pourtant j'ai bien senti qu'il me désirait lui aussi. Et cette chaleur qu'il avait ressentie dans ses bras, il n'avait jamais vécu ça avec personne. Merlin, il faut que je me le sorte de la tête !_

 _Peut-être que je devrais me trouver quelqu'un pour me défaire de ce désir insoutenable. De toute façon, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. A la fin de la semaine, tout va changer, et je ne le reverrais plus. Je n'aurais plus à supporter ses regards noirs et sa froideur. Autant profiter des jours qu'il me reste. Seamus m'a déjà fait plusieurs propositions ces derniers mois. Mais c'est mon ami, je ne peux pas l'utiliser pour en oublier un autre._

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudainement laissant apparaître Ron, Hermione et Seamus. La jeune fille serra Harry dans ses bras.

-Tu nous as fait tellement peur Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? l'interrogea Hermione.

-Mione laisse le respirer !

-Après le petit déjeuner ce matin, je suis sorti pour marcher près du lac j'avais oublié de mettre ma cape d'hiver, j'ai juste pris froid Mione. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant.

-Tu as mangé au moins ? Intervint Seamus.

-Oui, rassure toi Dobby m'a apporté un plateau pour au moins dix personnes.

-Tu peux sortir quand ? Demanda Ron.

-Demain normalement, Madame Pomfresh veux que je reste ici cette nuit.

-Profites en pour te reposer Harry, les vacances de Noël arrivent bientôt, on pourra relâcher la pression.

 _Si je suis encore là._

Le visage du Survivant s'assombrit, il ne survivrait peut être pas au week-end prochain. Il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis pour ces visions ne voulant pas les impliquer, il se sentit soudain très seul. Dumbledore et Snape étaient les seules personnes à être au courant pour l'attaque à Pré au Lard.

-Tu sembles fatigué, on va te laisser Harry, fit Hermione en voyant les traits tirés de son ami.

-Ouais vieux on se voit demain dans la grande salle, conclut Ron en prenant la direction de la sortie avec Hermione.

-Harry, je pourrais te parler un instant ? Seul à seul ? Lui demanda Seamus avec douceur.

-Oui, oui bien sûr.

-Bien, je vous retrouve dans la salle commune, conclut l'irlandais.

Lorsque leurs amis eurent fermé la porte de l'infirmerie derrière eux, Seamus se tourna vers Harry, le regard sérieux. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit du brun et attrapa un de ses mains dans les siennes.

-Harry, je m'inquiète pour toi. Non attends avant de me couper, fit Seamus en levant son autre main. J'ai remarqué que tu étais plus distant que d'habitude ces derniers temps et que tu avais tendance à t'isoler beaucoup plus souvent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive exactement mais je suis là si tu en as besoin.

-Merci Seamus, mais tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien, je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un coup de froid. Quant au reste je pense que je dois commencer à stresser pour les examens de fin d'années, mentit Harry d'un ton posé.

-Je ne demande qu'à te croire tu sais mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, ajouta Seamus en posant sa main libre sur la joue du Survivant.

Il commença à caresser tendrement la joue d'Harry avec son pouce, son regard ancré dans celui du brun. Harry sentit une bouffée de bien-être l'envahir à ce simple contact. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment de tendresse.

-Harry, je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, mais s'il te plaît regarde-moi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et observa son ami dans la lumière tamisé de l'infirmerie. Seamus était un beau garçon après tout, pourquoi continuait-il a le repousser ? Il était athlétique comme lui, avait un charme bien à lui et semblait sincèrement l'apprécier. Pas comme Snape.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse, c'était sans doute la dernière occasion pour s'accorder un peu de plaisir avant la bataille finale. Seamus semblait accepté qu'il ne lui rende pas ses sentiments. La main chaude sur sa joue lui faisait du bien. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation mais quand il vit une lueur presque désespéré dans les yeux de son ami, il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus à hésiter.

Il posa à son tour une main sur la joue de Seamus et approcha son visage du sien. Il effleura doucement ses lèvres et sentit un souffle chaud. En toute réponse, Seamus plaqua férocement Harry contre son oreiller tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Harry sourit sous l'assaut. Seamus était une personne passionnée et quand il sentit la langue de l'irlandais touché la sienne, Harry se sentit fondre et passa une de ses mains dans la chevelure de son ami.

Happé dans le baiser, Harry n'entendit pas qu'on frappait à la porte de l'infirmerie et qu'une personne était entrée.

HPSS

Severus transplanna à Poudlard après ses achats. Quand il arriva à ses appartements, il déposa herbes et ingrédients dans sa réserve personnelle. Un petit sachet en tissu fut posé sur la table d'appoint. Il regarda pendant un instant le paquet puis détourna le regard. Pompom lui avait demandé de refaire son stock en potion cicatrisante. Le déjeuner n'était que dans une heure, il avait donc le temps de commencer la préparation avant de rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.

Il s'enferma dans son laboratoire jusqu'à ce que son horloge magique ne lui rappelle qu'il devait aller manger. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Mais s'il ratait ne serait-ce qu'un repas il verrait Dumbledore débarquer dans ses appartements avec un sermon bien senti sur sa santé à préserver et tout le reste. Alors pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du directeur, il quitta ses appartements pour aller déjeuner.

L'absence de Potter au repas fut fortement commentée, du côté des Serpentards, Malfoy semblait se réjouir alors qu'à la table des Gryffondor les mines étaient sombres.

-Avez-vous eu des nouvelles du garçon Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Ce gosse fait son intéressant, un peu de température et hop il manque les cours, fit Severus avec mauvaise foi.

-Allons Severus, si je ne vous connaissais pas autant, je penserais que vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour lui.

 _Vieux fou citronné._

-Du moment qu'il tient sur ses deux jambes à la fin de la semaine, je n'en n'ai rien à faire de lui. N'allez pas croire autre chose.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr.

La conversation s'arrêta, Severus lançait de fréquent coup d'œil à la table des rouges et or. Il avait menti au directeur, il ne faisait que ça, penser à Potter et cela datait d'avant la curieuse soirée qu'ils avaient vécu, Potter et lui, dans ses appartements. Ne supportant plus la tournure de ses pensées, le professeur de potion retourna au cachot pour finir ses décoctions pour sa collègue.

Les heures défilèrent, Severus ôta sa bulle de protection magique placée soigneusement autour de son visage. Satisfait du nombre de fiole qu'il avait rempli, le professeur décida de prendre une douche pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Les vapeurs de potions lui collaient à la peau et il détestait ça.

Fraîchement lavé et habillé, Severus lança un tempus qui lui indiqua qu'il lui restait un moment de répit avant le dîner. Il décida d'ouvrir un livre et s'installa tranquillement près du feu. Sur la table à côté de lui il vit du coin de l'œil le petit sachet en tissu. Il sourit, il se trouvait bête d'avoir acheté ça sur un coup de tête.

 _Albus semble avoir compris mon attachement pour Potter, il faut vraiment que je fasse attention. Personne ne doit savoir, même pas Potter. Tenir à quelqu'un en temps de guerre est une faiblesse et je ne suis pas faible ! Mon rôle est de tenir le foutu gamin prêt pour affronter le seigneur des ténèbres. Ça s'arrête là. Je me mens à moi-même mais il ne peut en être autrement._

Severus ouvrit le sachet en tissu et glissa son contenu dans sa main. Le bijou était magnifique et d'une finition impeccable. Les deux serpents entrelacés ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à de vrais serpents tant le réalisme était flagrant. Il avait acheté le pendentif qu'il avait repérer en vitrine. Le joaillier lui avait précisé qu'un charme de protection puissant avait été posé sur le collier. La personne portant le bijou serait protégée contre de nombreux maléfices.

Le professeur rangea le bijou dans le sachet et le glissa dans sa poche. C'était l'heure de dîner. Dumbledore l'attendait déjà à la table des professeurs. Les yeux pétillants du directeur firent tiquer Severus qui se demanda ce qu'allait bien pouvoir encore inventer son mentor.

-Severus, mon garçon, avez- vous passé une agréable journée ? L'air frais vous a-t-il fait du bien ?

 _Ce vieux fou accro aux bonbons est toujours au courant de tout cela ne me surprends même plus._

-Oui, oui, marmonna Severus

-Vous n'êtes pas très bavard ce soir, quelque chose vous contrarie ?

-Je n'ai jamais été une personne très loquace Albus, je n'assiste pas à chaque repas pour faire la conversation mais pour être sûr que vous ne débarquiez pas sans prévenir dans mes appartements parce que vous vous inquiétez de ma santé.

-Je vous trouve quand même bien énervé, n'avez-vous pas trouvé ce que vous souhaitiez à Pré au Lard ?

 _Il doit être au courant pour le pendentif, je ne peux avoir aucune vie privée ici. Comme si ma vie était surveillée à la loupe depuis que je suis devenu espion._

-J'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il me fallait, merci pour votre sollicitude.

-Le jeune Harry s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il allait beaucoup mieux selon Pompom.

-Grand bien lui fasse, tant qu'il peut retourner à nos entraînements, je me fiche royalement de sa santé. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ce midi.

-Oui, il semblerait…

Severus finis son assiette avec empressement, il quitta la grande salle et se retrouva devant l'infirmerie. Il avait croisé Pomfresh au détour d'un couloir, il s'empressa de justifier sa présence en lui demandant si Potter sortirait bientôt de l'infirmerie, car il avait des cours à rattraper.

Pompom s'insurgea en lui indiquant que le Survivant était encore faible et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Le rattrapage pouvait bien attendre une journée. Severus, quelque peu honteux de s'être fait rabroué par sa collègue, acquiesça. Elle le salua en lui souhaitant tout de même une bonne soirée.

Il se retrouva seul devant la lourde porte en bois, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-il entrer ou partir ? Il entendit un bruit étouffé, Potter avait-il un problème ? L'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti pour le jeune homme toute la journée le submergea et n'écoutant plus sa raison, il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque.

Ce qu'il vit, le cloua sur place. Potter n'était nullement en danger. Non, il était en train de se faire dévorer par cet abruti de Finnegan. Severus vit rouge, de quel droit posait-il les mains sur SON Harry ? Il sentit son sang migré vers son visage tant il irradiait de colère. Au vu des petits sons sexy que laissait échapper Potter, il avait l'air de prendre du plaisir.

Il pensa à tous les maléfices qu'il pourrait lancer sur l'irlandais, l'Avada était en tête de liste. Potter était littéralement couché sous Finnegan. Severus voyait les mains du Survivant s'activer sur le dos et les reins de son camarade. Severus ne tient plus. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines et son cœur manquait d'éclater tant il battait vite.

Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence aux jeunes hommes. Harry ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur et les écarquilla lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Snape se tenait à quelques pas de son lit. Il essaya de repoussé Seamus mais ce dernier, bien trop heureux de pouvoir touché le Survivant comme il le souhaitait depuis des mois, continuait de parcourir le corps d'Harry de ses mains et de sa bouche.

Ce fut lorsque son camarade atteint le bord de son pyjama pour le lui enlever qu'Harry le repoussa plus fermement.

-Harry, mais que…

Harry ancra son regard à celui de son professeur. Baisser les yeux et avoir honte ne serviraient à rien. Il ne pourrait jamais justifier son comportement à Snape. Cependant, il n'eut beaucoup plus le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire. Car Snape intervint avant lui.

-Monsieur Finnegan, vous êtes dans une infirmerie. Aussi, j'ose espérer que vous comprendrez avec le pois-chiche qui vous sert de cerveau que vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Attaquer les malades pendant leur convalescence n'est pas tolérer dans l'enceinte du château. Maintenant déguerpissez !

Snape avait tout le venin et l'amertume dont il était capable dans cette tirade. Il espéra que Finnegan avait compris le message et qu'il sortirait le plus vite possible. Malheureusement le jeune irlandais ne sembla pas de cet avis. Il se redressa et affronta Snape du regard.

-Ce que nous faisons, ne vous regarde absolument pas professeur ! Explosa Seamus.

-Comme vous venez justement de le souligner, je suis votre Professeur et je vous ordonne de dégager ! Rugit Snape.

-Seamus, tu devrais l'écouter, je te vois demain au petit déjeuner, d'accord ? fit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Seamus se résigna, il déposa un bref baisé sur les lèvres gonflées du Survivant et quitta l'infirmerie sans demander son reste. Severus trembla de jalousie. La porte claqua et il relâcha toute sa frustration sur le jeune brun.

-Maintenant, Potter vous allez m'expliquer à quel jeu vous êtes en train de jouer ?

A suivre…

Vos avis ? Review please ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout se perd, rien ne s'oublie**

 **Résumé :**

 **Suite à sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry s'enfuit dans le monde moldu. Cinq ans après son départ il réapparaît à Pré au lard. Le survivant y ouvre une petite boutique de potion. Cependant, ce retour dans le monde sorcier semble raviver de douloureux souvenirs. Résistera-t-il à la tentation de le revoir ? Alors que son corps, son cœur et son âme ne réclame que lui ? HPSS rated M.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est de JKR.

 **Avertissement :**

Rated M. Ceci est un slash (relation homosexuelle citronné). Cette histoire n'est pas pour les petites natures et les homophobes. Pour les autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Coucou. Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Voir que vous demandez la suite me fait très plaisir. Bon j'arrête de parler. Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis. Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera la longueur de la fic mais je sais déjà qu'elle sera longue.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _-Maintenant, Potter vous allez m'expliquer à quel jeu vous êtes en train de jouer ?_

Harry fût abasourdi par la question. _C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !_ Il sentait la rancœur monter en lui.

-Moi ? Jouer, Professeur ? S'insurgea le Survivant.

-Parfaitement, pour qui croyez-vous passer en vous jetant dans les bras du premier ados en chaleur qui croise votre chemin. Si vous étiez une femme, Potter, on pourrait vous accuser d'être légère ! S'exclama Snape d'une voix tranchante.

Harry sembla soudain comprendre l'élan de colère de son professeur. Il jubila intérieurement. Snape était jaloux, et il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. L'humeur massacrante dont il avait fait preuve toute la journée était dû à de la putain de jalousie ! Il décida alors de s'amuser un peu de la situation.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé, Professeur Snape, je ne pensais pas que cela vous intéresserait. Après tout vous m'aviez clairement fait comprendre hier soir que vous ne vouliez pas de moi. Seamus semblait lui très intéressé.

-Je me fiche comme de ma dernière chaussette de Finnegan ! Répliqua Snape hargneusement.

-Vous savez, je crois que si vous ne nous aviez pas interrompu, il serait en train de me baiser sauvagement contre ce lit, fit Harry en haussant un sourcil et en adoptant une attitude nonchalante.

Snape piqua un fard, le morveux osait tenir un pareil discours sans même paraître gêné ! Il se bénit d'avoir arrêté les deux jeunes avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Pourtant le simple fait que ce maudit irlandais est touché de ses lèvres celles d'Harry l'énerva au point que ses mains tremblaient.

Il les cacha dans ses poches en espérant que les tremblements cesseraient. Malheureusement, quand l'une de ses mains entra en contact avec le petit sachet en tissu qu'il avait emporté avec lui, une bouffée d'amertume le submergea totalement. Il serra nerveusement sa main sur le dit sachet, prêt à exploser.

-Votre vie privée ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Ce n'est pas parce vous êtes adulé par tous, que je dois plier devant vous. Vous me répugnez, Potter ! Vous m'entendez ? Le simple fait de vous avoir laissé me toucher me dégoûte !

Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux devant la véhémence de son enseignant. Piqué au vif par ces dernières paroles, il sortit de son lit et avança d'un pas incertain jusqu'à Snape. Aucun des deux ne bougea, ils se testaient mutuellement. Harry respirait difficilement, les effets de la potion calmante de Mme Pomfresh commençaient à se dissiper.

-Je vous dégoûte vraiment, Professeur ? Souffla Harry, en se rapprochant de Snape. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que ma proximité vous trouble, ai-je tort ? Vous essayez de rester impassible, mais je sens que vous bouillonnez à l'intérieur.

Harry susurrait à l'oreille de son professeur qui s'était raidi. Il savait que son comportement était osé, mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Son désir pour lui était intenable, il voulait faire céder cette carapace que Snape gardait en permanence autour de lui. Le Survivant sentait que sous la froideur se trouvait un tempérament volcanique. Snape ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de contact charnel, pourtant il mettrait sa main à manger à CrocDur que c'était une personne passionnée.

Harry leva une de ses mains et la posa avec délicatesse sur le bras de Snape. Il sentit sa magie crépiter sous ses doigts. La main chaude du jeune homme envoya des petits courants électriques dans le bras de Snape, qui essaya de se soustraire à ces nouvelles sensations. Pourtant Harry agrippa fermement le poignet de Snape et le monta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Il releva la manche du mieux qu'il put et commença à embrasser la paume de la main de son professeur. Il sortit sa langue qu'il fit monter de la pulpe des doigts jusqu'au poignet. Severus frissonna la caresse était tellement intime, elle lui envoyait des douces vagues de chaleur. Il sentit son sexe s'ériger. Son élève semblait dans le même état, vu la bosse proéminente qui déformait son pantalon de pyjama.

 _Ce gosse veut ma mort. Comment peut-il me provoquer une érection avec une simple caresse ? Je bande tellement fort. Son regard semble voilé, il est tellement beau et moi tellement laid. Je ne le comprends définitivement pas. Il pourrait avoir tous les hommes qu'il souhaite. A commencer par Finnegan ! Non ! Personne n'a le droit de le toucher ! Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je veux._

 _Je sais seulement que je le désire de tout mon corps et que je ne supporte pas lorsque quelqu'un le touche. Surtout devant moi. En même temps j'essaye de me raisonner. Je me dis que cette histoire ne pourra nous apporter que de la souffrance. Et je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus perdre les personnes que j'aime._

Severus sortit de ses pensées quand une langue téméraire lui lécha le lobe d'oreille. Harry, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son enseignant s'enhardit et voulu déboutonner les premiers boutons de la robe de sorcier de Snape. Ce dernier attrapa d'un mouvement vif le poignet du Gryffondor pour le stopper dans ce qu'il avait entreprit.

Snape retint son souffle quand il vit Potter rapprocher son visage du sien, les paupières closes. Dans un élan de lucidité, il repoussa violemment le jeune homme, qui se retrouva le postérieur sur les dalles froides du sol de l'infirmerie. Snape regretta aussitôt son geste et tenta d'aider Potter à se relever.

Harry attrapa la main tendue et fut tirer contre le torse large de son professeur de potion. Il pouvait sentir la douce odeur qui se dégageait de sa nuque. Ne voulant pas se retrouver à nouveau au sol, Harry se dégagea promptement de l'étreinte, les joues rougies.

-Potter, vous devriez arrêter ce petit jeu immédiatement.

-Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, Professeur ! S'insurgea le Survivant.

-Vous sautez dans les bras du premier venu ! L'accusa Severus. On peut définitivement penser que tout ceci est une énorme blague entre vous et Finnegan ! Trouvez-vous ça amusant de vous foutre de votre vieux maître de potion ? Ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai autre chose à faire que de subir vos montées d'hormones ? Je peux vous assurer que si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite de me provoquer, vous pourriez vous en morde les doigts !

Essoufflé par cette tirade, Severus respirait difficilement.

-Bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas me croire. Moi aussi je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser ! Dans un peu plus de trois jours je vais devoir affronter le plus grand psychopathe que cette terre ai jamais porté. Je n'ai donc pas de temps pour jouer comme vous le dîtes ! Je vous apprécie, rentrez-vous ça dans le crâne !

Harry, plus frustré que jamais, lança un Accio sur sa cape et ses vêtements. Mme Pomfresh lui avait ordonné de rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit mais il étouffait. Snape n'esquissait aucun mouvement. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il revêtit sa cape d'hiver à la hâte et enfila ses chaussures sans prendre le temps de mettre des chaussettes. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie, lorsque Snape l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir.

-Où croyez-vous aller comme ça Potter ?

-Je rentre à la tour Gryffondor. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici, s'écria Harry en essayant de se dégager de la prise de Snape.

-Vous n'allez nulle part ! Mme Pomfresh vous a ordonné de rester ici pour la nuit. Alors vous allez enlever votre cape et vous remettre au lit ! Hurla Severus rouge de colère.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ! Laissez-moi partir ! Puisque je vous répugne tant pourquoi vous vous évertuez à vouloir me toucher ? Fit le jeune brun d'un ton ironique.

Snape lâcha le bras du plus jeune. _Il a raison, je n'ai aucun droit sur lui. Je ne cesse de lui envoyer des signaux contradictoires. Depuis hier, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai été jaloux puis distant, je lui ai permis de m'approcher car mon corps le réclame pour ensuite le repousser. Il n'a que 17 ans. Il ne pourra jamais comprendre pourquoi je suis aussi indécis._

-Partez Potter avant que je ne change d'avis…

Harry courut jusqu'à la porte puis disparut au détour d'un couloir. Snape resta quelques instants debout devant le lit défait du Survivant. Il sortit le petit sachet en tissu de sa poche, le contempla un instant et souffla. Il devait avoir une discussion avec Potter.

HPSS

Harry arriva essoufflé devant la tapisserie des Trolls dansant du troisième étage. Il passa à trois reprises devant en pensant à ce qu'il désirait le plus. Un bon lit bien douillet. La porte de la Salle sur demande apparut. Harry pénétra à l'intérieur et sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit au milieu de la salle un lit à baldaquin majestueux.

Fatigué par les sentiments qu'il s'efforçait pourtant à ne pas ressentir, Harry ôta sa cape et se chaussures avant de s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures moelleuses. Il s'endormit rapidement, les pensées tournées vers la personne qui ne voudra jamais de lui.

HPSS

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin au son d'un pop de transplanage. Dobby était venu chercher le Survivant sur ordre du directeur qui souhaitait le voir dans son bureau avant le petit déjeuner. Harry prit le temps de se lancer un sort de rafraîchissement avant de s'habiller et de suivre l'elfe jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Il espéra ne pas croiser son professeur de potion sur le chemin, il ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter encore une fois. Dobby donna le mot de passe au phœnix de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. La statue pivota pour laisser apparaître un escalier en colimaçon.

-Dobby doit laisser Harry Potter Monsieur maintenant.

-Merci Dobby.

L'elfe disparut dans pop sonore tandis qu'Harry montait les escaliers et frappait à la porte. Il entendit le directeur lui demander d'entrer.

-Harry, mon petit merci d'être venu. Assieds-toi je te prie, fit le directeur en s'installant dans son propre fauteuil. Nous devons discuter de ce que tu vas devoir faire pour les quelques jours qui nous sépare de ce week-end.

-Je vous écoute Monsieur, répondit Harry d'un ton sombre.

-Avant toutes choses, tu dois comprendre, que s'il y avait un autre moyen, je ne te mettrais pas dans une telle situation mon garçon.

-Je comprends Monsieur le directeur, ce n'est plus la peine de prendre de gant avec moi. Je connais la dureté de la réalité. Je connais les risques. Maintenant dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

-Bien, pour commencer, tu reprendras tes entraînements avec le professeur Snape. Pour les trois prochains soirs, j'ai souhaité qu'il t'apprenne l'Ancienne Magie. Ce sont des incantations puissantes qui ont une force de destruction incroyable. Même Lord Voldemort, ne connaît pas l'existence de tels sortilèges.

-Comme est-ce possible ? S'étonna Harry.

Dumbledore se leva et marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque murale derrière son bureau. Il fit un mouvement de baguette devant l'une des étagères, qui s'effaça dans le mur laissant apparaître un vieux grimoire. Le directeur s'en saisit et revint près d'Harry.

-Vois-tu Harry ce grimoire est un héritage familial, il a été transmis de génération en génération. C'est grâce à ce livre, caché aux yeux de tous, que nous les Dumbledore sommes devenus puissants et respectés. Personne n'a eu connaissance de ses secrets et je dois te l'avouer, je ne l'ai moi-même jamais ouvert.

-Mais pourquoi Professeur ?

Dumbledore rit. Le garçon était encore bien trop insouciant et il ne voulait pas entacher son âme avec sa sombre histoire, pourtant il le fallait pour le salut de la communauté sorcière. Harry attendait que le directeur lui réponde, il sentit qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait entendre pourtant il se jura de rien laisser transparaître.

-Il y a une partie de ma vie peu plaisante rattachée à ce grimoire. Lorsque nous étions enfants, mon frère Albertford, ma sœur Arianna et moi-même étions très liés. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Comme tu le sais, à l'âge de 17 ans un sorcier atteint la majorité mais aussi une pleine capacité de sa puissance magique. Mon frère et moi-même n'avons jamais eu de soucis avec la maîtrise de nos pouvoirs, pourtant ma sœur avait plus de difficultés à la contrôler.

Elle en perdit la tête, son regard était lointain, sa voix éteinte et son allure fantomatique. Elle qui respirait l'amour et la bonté, était finalement devenu l'ombre d'elle-même. Mon père, désespéré, prit le grimoire qu'il tenait de son père avant lui, et essaya d'utiliser l'Ancienne Magie pour aider Arianna. Seulement, ce que mon père ignorait à cette époque, c'est que toute magie de cette puissance à un prix à payer.

Il n'était pas assez fort pour réciter les incantations qui rendraient ses esprits à notre sœur. Il perdit la vie ce jour-là, notre mère ne s'en ai jamais remise.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre sœur ?

-Elle a fini ses jours à Sainte Mangouste, conclut sombrement le directeur. C'est pour cela que ni moi ni mon frère n'avons pu ouvrir ce livre. Il avait causé tant de souffrance à notre famille que je ne pouvais me résoudre à en apprendre le contenu.

-Pourtant vous pensez que je peux y arriver ?

-Oui Harry, je le crois sincèrement. Je pense aussi que le Professeur Snape saura pour les jours qu'ils restent t'apprendre à réciter les incantations et à la maitriser. Tu devras te rendre dans la Salle sur Demande à 20h il t'y attendra.

-Bien, Professeur, répondit Harry d'un ton peu enthousiaste.

-Tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis pour le petit déjeuner, je te laisse le soin de choisir si tu souhaites leur en parler ou pas.

-Je préfère qu'ils ne soient pas impliqués, conclut Harry en sortant du bureau directorial.

Il fut assaillit de question par ses amis dès qu'il s'installa à la table des Gryffondor. Il s'assit à côté de Seamus qui posa avec discrétion une main tendre sur sa cuisse. Harry rougit et essaya de faire comprendre à son camarade que ce n'était pas le moment en repoussant gentiment sa main. Une fois Hermione rassurée sur la santé du Survivant, il put commencer à manger tranquillement.

Il garda la tête obstinément baissé pour ne regarder vers la silhouette drapée de noire qu'il apercevait du coin de l'œil. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Snape sur lui. Il le détaillait, l'observait. Harry en eut des frissons tant le regard qu'il sentait sur lui était persistant. Ne tenant plus, il leva brièvement ses yeux vers la table des professeurs et accrocha directement le regard de son enseignant.

Quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Snape ne le massacrait plus du regard mais semblait curieux. Harry ne comprenait pas ce changement. _Je n'arrive plus à le suivre, un coup de je le dégoûte et un coup je semble l'intriguer. J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi m'en tenir ! Sale chauve-souris des cachots ! Immonde bâtard ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aie du désir pour cet homme ? Il n'est même pas beau et encore moins gentil, je pourrais même rajouter lunatique maintenant à la liste interminable de ses défauts. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans mon cerveau détraqué pour que je trouve ce type attirant._

Harry avala son jus d'orange et suivit ses camarades qui se levaient pour aller en cours de botanique. La journée passa à une vitesse folle, il n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir une discussion en privé avec Seamus. Il devait parler à son ami, et s'excuser pour son comportement à l'infirmerie. Il était désespéré et ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se méprenne sur ses intentions.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Harry demanda à Seamus de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent au détour d'un couloir qui n'accueillait que très peu de passage. Ils seraient tranquilles pour parler. Seamus commençait à se rapprocher d'Harry mais ce dernier leva sa main pour l'en empêcher.

-Écoute Seamus, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les choses aller si loin. Je crois que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

-Harry, je suis sûre qu'on serait bien ensemble ! Il faut juste que tu te laisses aller un peu, lui répondit l'irlandais d'un ton aguicheur.

Seamus attrapa la taille du Survivant de ses deux mains et colla son bassin au sien. L'irlandais frottait lascivement ses hanches contre celles du brun. Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de son camarade dans le but de le repousser mais ce dernier le tenait fermement.

-S'il te plaît Seam', écoutes-moi, fit Harry d'un ton ferme. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et cela ne se reproduira plus. Je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai pu te laisser penser autre chose.

-Mais Harry, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu étais aussi excité que moi. Si le maudit bâtard ne nous avait pas interrompus nous aurions pu…

-Stop, il ne se serait rien passé car j'aurais fini par reprendre mes esprits. Je ne veux pas te blesser tu sais alors arrête d'insister. Je tiens beaucoup à toi mais pas de la façon que tu aimerais.

Harry réussit finalement à se détacher de l'irlandais et recula de quelques pas. Il avait blessé son ami et s'en voulait pour ça.

-Tu reviendras vers moi, j'en suis sûre. Tu n'es peut-être pas encore prêt mais tu le seras et quand ce jour viendra je serais là.

Seamus prit le brun de vitesse et pressa ses lèvres brusquement sur les siennes. Un raclement de gorge fit sursauter les deux jeunes qui se séparèrent aussitôt. Harry se dit que son karma ne pouvait pas être plus mauvais. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu les surprendre dans ce couloir isolé, il avait fallu que ce Snape. _Encore !_

-Monsieur Finnegan ! Je vous ordonne de cesser d'importuner les autres élèves. Comme vos hormones d'adolescent en chaleur ont besoin d'être calmées, je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour harcèlement sur un camarade et vous aurez une retenue ce soir à 20 heures avec Mr Rusard. Cela vous refroidira sûrement ! Cracha Snape.

-Mais Monsieur ! Je ne faisais rien de mal ! Pas vrai Harry ?

-Voulez-vous que je retire 20 points supplémentaires à votre maison pour contestation sur décision d'un professeur ? Demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Professeur, intervint Harry qui voyait que la situation n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer. Nous allions à notre cours de botanique, tu viens Seamus ?

-Oui, oui…

-N'oubliez pas votre propre retenue ce soir à 20h, Monsieur Potter !

Harry grogna pour toute réponse et tira la manche de l'irlandais pour l'emmener vers les serres. Son camarade garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur cours de botanique. Ils étaient en retard mais Mme Chourave n'y prêta pas attention et leur attribua une place devant un pot en terre cuite. Ils durent rempoter de la mandragore durant l'heure qui suivit, les oreilles bien protégées par des caches-oreilles molletonnés.

Seamus ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la matinée. Ron et Hermione ayant remarqué le comportement distant de l'irlandais furent interloqués et demandèrent à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé avant le cours.

-Rien de spécial, j'ai dû mettre quelques points au clair avec lui. Je crois qu'il ne l'a pas très bien pris, leur avoua le Survivant.

-Tu lui as fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre vous ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry surpris par la perspicacité de son amie acquiesça silencieusement. Ron et elle ne savait pas explicitement qu'il était attiré par les hommes, lui-même venait seulement d'en prendre pleinement conscience. Hermione était très observatrice contrairement à Ron.

Ron déglutit. Il avait remarqué que son meilleur ami ne tournait pas autour des filles comme les autres garçons de leur âge. Il avait même cru qu'il aurait pu être intéressé par sa sœur Ginny. Mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Ne voulant pas froissé Harry, Ron reprit la conversation comme si de rien était.

-Seamus voulait sortir avec toi vieux ?

-Il semblerait que je lui ai laissé penser que cela était réciproque. Pourtant ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est pour ça qu'on était en retard au cours de Mme Chourave. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre que cela n'était pas possible. Mais vous le connaissez, il a insisté et j'ai dû être plus persuasif pour qu'il abandonne. En plus, on s'est fait grillé par Snape en plein milieu des couloirs alors que nous devions être en cours.

-Et qu'a dit le bâtard graisseux ?

-Ron ! Reste poli veux-tu ? S'insurgea Hermione.

-Il a enlevé 20 points à Seamus et moi j'ai gagné une retenue, encore…

-T'en fais pas vieux, dans quelques mois, nous quitterons Poudlard et nous n'aurons plus jamais affaire à cette chauve-souris huileuse !

-Oui j'imagine.

La journée se déroula sans autre anicroche. Harry remarqua que Snape avait été absent au déjeuner et au dîner. Dumbledore semblait inquiet. Tout cela ne présageait rien bon. Lui et ses amis étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs dans la salle commune lorsqu'une petite alarme magique lui rappela qu'il devait se rendre à sa « retenue » avec Snape.

-Bon j'y vais, ne m'attendez pas pour vous coucher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va encore me demander de faire mais je serais sûrement mort de fatigue quand je rentrerais.

-Bonne chance vieux ! Essaye de ne pas trop le provoquer ! Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure près des grilles et il avait une tronche à faire peur !

Harry soupira et quitta la tour Gryffondor pour se rendre au troisième étage. Il était en avance. Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie des trolls dansants et entra dans la Salle sur demande. Il décida de commencer à s'entraîner en attendant que son professeur arrive.

Il fit apparaître un mannequin et l'attaqua de toutes ses forces. Il utilisait tous les sorts que Snape lui avaient appris ces dernier mois. Il commença bientôt à avoir chaud. Il enleva sa cape se retrouvant simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt noir moulant et de son pantalon cintré assorti.

Harry sentit l'ennui le gagner. Son professeur était en retard et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il décida d'attendre encore un peu, pour palier à l'attente il ensorcela le mannequin pour que celui-ci l'attaque en retour. Il esquivait et attaquait avec des mouvements gracieux. L'heure d'entraînement arrivait presque à son terme et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Snape.

 _Je me fais vraiment du souci pour rien, il a dû avoir un empêchement c'est tout ! Mais Dumbledore m'aurait prévenu si le cours avait été annulé ! Par les chaussettes sales de Merlin, j'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse pour le lapin qu'il vient de me poser ! Il ne me reste que trois soirs pour apprendre l'Ancienne Magie avant mon combat contre Voldemort. Chaque heure m'est désormais précieuse !_

Il entendit soudainement la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre. Harry vit une silhouette sombre et titubante s'approcher de lui. Le Survivant relâcha la pression sur sa baguette lorsqu'il reconnut Snape qui tomba à genoux devant lui. Le jeune homme posa instinctivement sa main sur l'épaule de son enseignant pour savoir s'il se sentait bien.

En se baissant, Harry pu sentir les effluves de whisky émaner de Snape. Il eut un haut de cœur en comprenant que son professeur était ivre au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout.

-Vous avez bu professeur ?

-Perspicace Potter...fit Snape d'un ton ironique en tentant lamentablement de se lever.

Mais il échoua et se retrouva de nouveau à genou devant le Survivant. Harry conjura un canapé semblable à celui de la salle commune des Gryffondor et tendit une main bienveillante à son professeur. Snape, bien que complètement enivré, accepta cette aide, se hissa et se retrouva contre le corps de son élève.

Harry avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de son professeur. Ses joues étaient rougies par la proximité du plus vieux.

 _Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras ces derniers jours. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de contact physique avec lui que depuis la nuit où je lui ai avoué que je l'appréciais. Et cette nouvelle habitude de boire, depuis quand est-il devenu accro au whisky ? J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser mais rien ne semble vouloir franchir mes lèvres._

Harry passa un des bras de Snape par-dessus son épaule, enlaça fermement sa taille de son autre bras et dirigea l'homme vers le canapé. Ce dernier s'affala de tout son poids et souffla de bien-être.

-Professeur que s'est-il passé ? Vous n'êtes pas venu à notre entraînement et je vous retrouve rond comme un chaudron ! Vous qui êtes si intransigeant sur la ponctualité ! Permettez-moi de rire ! S'exclama Harry en colère.

-Dites-moi Potter, comment faites-vous pour être aussi insupportable et aussi sexy en même temps ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Que venait de dire Snape ? Il était sûr de l'avoir entendu dire qu'il le trouvait sexy. Son professeur qui d'habitude était si droit, froid et distant était à cet instant avachi la robe déboutonnée, les yeux brûlants et la bouche entre-ouverte, représentait à cet instant l'incarnation de la luxure.

-Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à ma question ? fit Harry pour esquiver la question gênante.

-Je ne vous dois rien Potter ! Cracha Severus. Par Merlin, ma vie était beaucoup moins compliquée avant que vous ne débarquiez en pleine nuit dans mes appartements ! Je faisais mon travail. Je vous entrainais pour combattre le Seigneur des ténèbres et cela s'arrêtait là ! Mais non, sa sainteté Potter à décider de venir foutre en l'air ma petite vie tranquille !

 _Alors c'est ça le problème, j'ai éveillé en lui des choses dont il ne veut pas ? Et lui que croit-il qu'il m'a fait ? Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par les hommes. De tous ceux qui auraient pu me faire comprendre que j'étais homo il a fallu que ce soit celui qui me rend la vie infernale depuis sept longues années ! Moi aussi, je suis en colère ! Je ressens des choses que je ne peux pas nier. Mon corps réagit au sien instantanément !_

-Désolé d'avoir dérangé votre petite vie parfaite ! Croyez-vous que je m'en réjouisse ? Pensez-vous sincèrement que je ne préférais pas être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous êtes irascible, cruel et de mauvaise fois ! Je devrais désirer quelqu'un de plus jeune et de plus gentil ! Je n'ai pas choisi le fait que mon corps vous réclame vous !

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Sous le coup de la colère il avait dit tout haut le fond de sa pensée. Severus se redressa légèrement et fixa avec intensité le jeune homme. Le t-shirt du Gryffondor faisait ressortir ses muscles saillants, son pantalon galbait ses jambes et mettait ses fesses en valeurs.

La frustration de ces derniers jours eut raison de Severus. Il fit taire sa conscience, se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme. La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. Le regard de Snape était empli d'un feu incandescent. Harry était toujours l'initiateur d'un rapprochement physique entre eux pourtant cette fois ce fut Severus qui fit le premier pas.

-Vous me voulez Potter ? Susurra Severus à l'oreille du jeune homme. Attention, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible…Ce que je prends, je le garde.

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté, la voix de son enseignant lui donnait des frissons le long de son dos. Severus posa avec douceur sa main sur la joue du plus jeune et approcha son visage du sien.

-Etes-vous certains que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Murmura Severus en collant leurs hanches.

-Hum…Oui…C'est vous que je veux.

Severus sentit le désir dans la voix de son étudiant et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A suivre…

 **Héhé je sais, je suis sadique ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, pour savoir ce qu'il va arriver à nos deux héros préférés. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Si vous remarquez quelques incohérences faites-moi signe car je n'ai pas de bêta ou de correctrice. A bientôt Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout se perd, rien ne s'oublie**

 **Résumé :**

 **Suite à sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry s'enfuit dans le monde moldu. Cinq ans après son départ il réapparaît à Pré au lard. Le survivant y ouvre une petite boutique de potion. Cependant, ce retour dans le monde sorcier semble raviver de douloureux souvenirs. Résistera-t-il à la tentation de le revoir ? Alors que son corps, son cœur et son âme ne réclame que lui ? HPSS rated M.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est de JKR.

 **Avertissement :**

Rated M. Ceci est un slash (relation homosexuelle citronné). Cette histoire n'est pas pour les petites natures et les homophobes. Pour les autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour tout le monde, pour des besoins de narration je vais faire un petit retour en arrière pour me pencher un peu plus sur le cas de Severus puis je rejoindrais la fin du chapitre 3. Je voulais également préciser, comme me l'a fait remarquer Epsilon Snape, que mon résumé ne colle pas avec le début de mon histoire. Je m'explique, je voulais initialement faire un flash-back approximatif et je me suis laissé emporter. Finalement je trouvais ça mieux de décrire plus en détail la naissance de leur relation.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _-Etes-vous certains que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Murmura Severus en collant leurs hanches._

 _-Hum…Oui…C'est vous que je veux._

 _Severus sentit le désir dans la voix de son étudiant et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

HPSS

 _Petit retour en arrière_

Severus avait rejoint ses appartements après sa confrontation avec Potter à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait épuisé car ses altercations avec le jeune homme étaient de plus en plus éprouvantes. Il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant alors que la bataille finale approchait. _Potter doit se concentrer sur l'essentiel et ne surtout pas se laisser distraire. Tout sera bientôt fini alors peut-être que…_

Severus se rendit à la salle de bain et prit une douche bien chaude. Il prit soin de bien nettoyer ses cheveux avec son shampoing à la pêche. Il fit courir ses mains pleines de mousse sur son corps et imagina un instant que c'était celles de Potter qui le touchait.

 _Par Salazard, Severus arrête de penser au gamin, tu vas finir par perdre la tête ! Même s'il a montré qu'il était attiré par toi, jamais il ne sera tien ! Jamais ! Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à lui, même la couleur de mes draps me fait penser à ses yeux !_

Après être sorti de la salle de bain, Severus, vêtu de son pyjama se coucha en soupirant. Sa journée avait été épuisante. Il ne savait pas s'il survivrait à une nouvelle confrontation avec Potter. Il repensa au pendentif qu'il avait acheté pour le jeune homme et se demanda comment il allait lui offrir.

 _Je suis vraiment un crétin fini, je ressemble à un Poufsouffle en mal d'amour !_

Severus trouva le sommeil rapidement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il dormi sans faire de cauchemar où des fantômes du passé viendraient le hanter.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla parfaitement reposé et se sentait étrangement de bonne humeur. Il allait retrouver ses collègues à la table des professeurs pour le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il aperçut un bout de parchemin sur sa table d'appoint. Il le déplia et le lut.

 _Mon cher Severus,_

 _Comme vous le savez, le combat qui opposera notre jeune Harry au Seigneur des ténèbres approche à grand pas. J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen pour en finir pour de bon. Cependant cela reste très dangereux._

 _Je dois avoir un entretient avec lui ce matin avant le petit déjeuner pour lui expliquer de quoi il en retourne._

 _Je vous ferais parvenir plus tard dans la journée, un grimoire qui a appartenu à la famille Dumbledore pendant des siècles. Personne n'en connaît l'existence. Il recèle de sortilèges appartenant à l'Ancienne Magie._

 _Je pense que vous êtes la personne la plus qualifié pour apprendre à Harry à maîtriser les incantations. Je sais que les jours qu'il nous reste, semblent insuffisants voir dérisoires._

 _Cependant, j'ai toute confiance en vous mon ami et je sais que vous prendrez grand soin de notre sauveur. Je serais absent ce soir, le grimoire vous sera apporté par quelqu'un de confiance. Vos cours particuliers seront fixés à 20h dans la Salle sur Demande, tout comme vos entrainements de ces derniers mois._

 _N'oubliez pas Severus, toute magie contenue dans ce grimoire à un prix. J'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas trop grand à payer pour Harry._

 _Avec toute ma reconnaissance,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Severus reposa la missive et se demanda pourquoi le destin s'acharnait à mettre le gamin sur son chemin. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur l'Ancienne Magie, mais tout cela relevait du mythe pour le professeur. Avoir la confirmation qu'une telle puissance puisse réellement existé le stimula.

Si Potter pouvait apprendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses sortilèges, alors son « maître » n'aurait aucune chance. Il en était sûr. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans son cœur rigide.

 _Libre, je pourrais être libre. Enfin si ce satané Gryffondor voulait bien m'écouter, au lieu de me provoquer sans cesse. A force de me chercher il finira par me trouver ! Foi de Snape._

Le professeur de potion se rendit dans la Grande Salle et posa presque par habitude son regard sur le jeune homme à la cicatrice légendaire. Le gosse gardait la tête baissée et mangeait tranquillement tandis que ses amis faisaient la conversation. Severus vit pourtant la main de Finnegan s'égarer pour disparaître sous la table.

Severus sentit la jalousie monter en lui, comme un poison vicieux qui s'insinue dans les veines lentement, très lentement. Il sera sa fourchette avec force et assassina la pauvre gaufre qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ? Lui demanda McGonagal.

-Non, tout va bien, Minerva.

Sa tension baissa lorsqu'il vit Potter repousser la main envahisseuse. Il sourit intérieurement. Le gamin refusait les gestes affectueux de son camarade ce qui fit jubiler Severus. _Potter était peut être sincère hier soir._ Il le détailla pour essayer de déceler une quelconque malice dans son attitude.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Le Gryffondor leva finalement ses magnifiques yeux verts vers lui et ils se fixèrent un instant. Il vit le plus jeune avaler en vitesse le contenu de son verre avant de dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Finnegan.

Tous deux se levèrent sous l'œil désapprobateur du professeur de potion et quittèrent la Grande Salle discrètement.

 _Ne les suis pas, ne les suis pas, ne les suis pas…_

Severus envoya au diable sa conscience et sortit quelques instants plus tard. Il connaissait chaque recoin du château, chaque endroit où des jeunes personnes pourraient se retrouver pour n'être déranger par personne.

Quand il les trouva, au détour d'un couloir isolé, Severus se cacha dans un renfoncement derrière une des larges tentures en velours qui ornaient les murs. Il entendait parfaitement ses élèves. Comprenant que son Harry, _NON ! Potter !_ , était en train de repousser l'irlandais, Severus songea à faire demi-tour et à laisser les deux jeunes mais lorsqu'il entendit une plainte étouffée, il bondit en voyant Finnegan embrasser une nouvelle fois Potter sous ses yeux.

Il sortit de l'alcôve et se racla la gorge pour que l'irlandais cesse immédiatement de toucher Potter.

-Monsieur Finnegan ! Je vous ordonne de cesser d'importuner les autres élèves. Comme vos hormones d'adolescent en chaleur ont besoin d'être calmées, je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour harcèlement sur un camarade et vous aurez une retenue ce soir à 20 heures avec Mr Rusard. Cela vous refroidira sûrement ! Cracha Severus.

-Mais Monsieur ! Je ne faisais rien de mal ! Pas vrai Harry ?

-Voulez-vous que je retire 20 points supplémentaires à votre maison pour contestation sur décision d'un professeur ? Demanda le professeur de potion, en haussant un sourcil.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Professeur, intervint Harry qui voyait que la situation n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer. Nous allions à notre cours de botanique, tu viens Seamus ?

-Oui, oui…

-N'oubliez pas votre propre retenue ce soir à 20h, Monsieur Potter !

Les jeunes quittèrent le couloir et partirent en direction des serres de Mme Chourave. Severus sentit soudainement son bras droit le brûler à l'endroit où se trouvait sa marque des ténèbres. Son maître l'appelait. Il conjura un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il s'excusait auprès du directeur pour son absence du reste de la journée.

La feuille disparût dans un pop et Severus se rendit à la zone de transplanage pour rejoindre le manoir du seigneur des ténèbres.

HPSS

Severus apparût devant d'immenses grilles rouillées, il leva sa baguette et toucha de la pointe le serpent métallique du blason de la maison Jedusor. Ce dernier siffla et la barrière invisible qui protégeait la propriété des intrus s'affaissa.

Il remonta l'allée sinistre qui menait à la bâtisse, les branches dépourvues de feuilles donnaient aux arbres une allure lugubre. Un brouillard épais recouvrait le domaine et Severus frissonna. Il entra dans le manoir et alla directement dans le grand salon où l'attendait Voldemort.

Ce dernier, assis sur une sorte de trône recouvert de draps déchirés et sales, caressait d'une main nonchalante la peau visqueuse de Nagini.

-Severussss, que je suis heureux de te voir…siffla Voldemort.

-Maître, murmura Severus en s'agenouillant.

-Mon petit espion, as-tu rempli la mission que je t'ai confiée ?

Severus le genou à terre et la tête baissé frissonna de dégout. Le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait demandé de briser Potter par n'importe quel moyen. Il lui avait ordonné de nouer un lien puissant avec le Survivant afin de le détruire au moment propice.

-Oui Maître, le gosse me fait totalement confiance, mentit Snape. Il ne se doute pas que je le manipule depuis des mois. Il est tellement naïf, influençable et faible qu'il a totalement baissé sa garde en ma présence.

Severus se gifla mentalement, rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Potter était à cette heure tout le contraire de ce qu'il venait pourtant d'affirmer au mage noir. Son esprit rebelle et sa force virile ne sauraient jamais être terni.

 _J'espère seulement que tous ces mensonges ne se retourneront pas contre moi. Mon âme peut-elle encore être sauvée ? Est-ce que je le mérite seulement. L'entente que nous entretenons Potter et moi ces derniers mois ne résulte pas d'un ordre donné par Voldemort ou même par Dumbledore._

 _Le vieux fou citronné, qui me rabâchait sans cesse d'apaiser mes relations avec le gosse, riait sous cape d'avoir réussi un tel tour de force. Mon attirance pour Potter n'était pas non plus le résultat d'une quelconque manipulation. Mon corps réagissait au sien sans que personne ne m'y force._

-Bien…Je suis satisfais Severussss, relève la tête et raconte-moi comment tu t'y es pris ?

Severus se racla la gorge, rester dans une position soumise l'irritait au plus haut point. En bon occlumens, il garda un visage impassible et commença à parler d'un ton froid.

-J'ai profité de nos cours particuliers pour le séduire Maître, Dumbledore lui-même ignore le tournant inattendu de notre relation. Je résiste au gamin pour le rendre fou de désir. Ce soir, je dois l'avoir en retenue, je lui donnerais le coup de grâce pour qu'il soit totalement dépendant de moi.

-J'aime ton plan. Fais ce que tu as à faire et reviens me voir demain pour me faire un rapport. Tu n'omettras aucuns détails ! ordonna Voldemort.

-Oui Maître, il sera fait selon votre volonté, acquiesça Severus.

Voldemort se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Toutes les silhouettes encapuchonnées et masquées autour d'eux se mirent à rire également. Severus se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise et voulut se retrouver loin d'ici. Il se releva et encaissa quelques Doloris de discipline avant de retourner à Poudlard.

La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Severus frappa à la porte du bureau du Directeur.

-Severus ! Vous avez une mine affreuse ! J'ai reçu votre mot ce matin. Comment vous sentez vous ? Fit Dumbledore en invitant Severus à entrer.

-Bien compte tenu des circonstances.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-il appelé si soudainement ?

-Il tenait juste à s'assurer que tous ses pions étaient bien en place, murmura Severus qui sentait une tension indescriptible derrière ses yeux.

-Il ne se doute de rien ? l'interrogea Albus

-Voldemort semble bien trop préoccuper par la bataille à venir. Il ne nous verra pas venir à Pré au Lard.

Severus souffla, le directeur n'avait pas connaissance de la mission que Voldemort lui avait confié. Il ne savait pas comment son mentor aurait réagi.

-Vous me rassurez mon ami, fit le vieil homme en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Severus. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

Se sentant soudainement las, le professeur de potion refusa poliment l'invitation et s'excusa pour retourner dans les cachots. Il marcha lentement, ses jambes étaient lourdes et son corps endolori. Son maître n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Dumbledore avait confié ses cours à la surveillance de Flitwick. La bonne humeur qu'il avait ressentie à son réveil s'était évanouie. Il jeta un regard amer à ses appartements, tout lui paraissait froid. Pourtant le feu ronflant dans la cheminée réchauffait la pièce à une température acceptable.

Severus se dirigea vers sa réserve de Whisky, attrapa une bouteille vieille de plusieurs années et se servit un premier verre bien installé dans son fauteuil de velours noir.

 _Je commence à devenir accro à cette chose. Il faudrait que je trouve autre chose à faire au lieu de détruire mes neurones à coups de whisky dans l'espoir vain d'oublier ma vie misérable. Je me rends comptes que je n'ai jamais été aussi seul._

 _Je ne suis pas totalement sincère avec mon mentor, j'espionne le plus monstrueux sorcier que cette terre est portée et je repousse un jeune homme qui pourrait m'apporter la chaleur et le réconfort dont je manque cruellement._

 _Ce sentiment de froid ne m'a plus quitté depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés la première fois. J'ai l'impression que mon corps se réchauffe à son contact, comme si des fourmillements magiques se répandaient le long de mon épiderme. Je pense même que cette situation nous dépasse._

 _Je n'ai jamais ressenti un désir si fort de posséder quelqu'un. J'ai déjà eu des amants de passage par le passé, mais aucun ne m'a laissé une empreinte aussi forte que celle que Potter a laissée sur moi. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches dans les livres de la réserve. Quelque chose m'échappe manifestement._

Severus ne prenait plus la peine de servir son verre, il buvait de grande gorgée directement au goulot. Son esprit était tellement embrumé qu'il n'entendit pas l'elfe de maison transplanté dans son salon.

-Professeur Snape, Monsieur, Dobby est désolé de vous déranger mais Dobby dois vous remettre ceci sur ordre du directeur, Monsieur, fit l'elfe de maison en tendant un vieux livre à Severus.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Severus se redressa vivement et manqua de s'écrouler en sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il reprit une certaine prestance, prit le livre et remercia brièvement l'elfe. _Quelqu'un de confiance hein… ?_

Il observa le vieux grimoire et se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par lui. Dumbledore lui avait parlé des grands pouvoirs que contenait le livre mais le vieux fou citronné n'avait pas mentionné l'attraction qu'il ressentirait à son contact. Comme si l'ouvrage le poussait à l'ouvrir.

Il détacha finalement ces yeux de la vieille couverture en cuir de dragon, marmonna tant bien que mal un sort pour le miniaturiser et le glissa dans sa poche. Son ventre grogna, il n'avait pas mangé de la journée et il se sentait vaseux. Severus regarda l'horloge murale. Il était 21h.

Il était en retard pour l'entrainement de Potter.

Severus jura. Il tituba jusqu'au troisième étage et réussit facilement à faire apparaître la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Harry. Il abaissa la poignée et poussa la porte d'un mouvement brusque.

Il chercha Potter du regard, la salle était à peine éclairée. Les flammes des torches accrochées au mur donnaient à la pièce une ambiance sereine et tamisée. Il aperçut finalement le gosse près d'un mannequin de bois. Severus sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues.

Potter avait délesté sa robe de sorcier et laissait apparaitre son corps musclé. Il avança vers son élève en continuant de le fixer intensément. Lorsqu'il arriva près du Survivant, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba lamentablement à genoux.

-Vous avez bu professeur ? lui demanda son élève qui s'était agenouillé en posant une main chaude sur son épaule.

-Perspicace Potter...fit Severus d'un ton ironique en tentant lamentablement de se lever.

Sans succès, il crut entendre Potter conjurer un objet et sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un canapé de la couleur des Gryffondor, Severus retint un commentaire sarcastique.

Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids et soupira de bien-être.

-Professeur que s'est-il passé ? Vous n'êtes pas venu à notre entraînement et je vous retrouve rond comme un chaudron ! Vous qui êtes si intransigeant sur la ponctualité ! Permettez-moi de rire !

-Dites-moi Potter, comment faites-vous pour être aussi insupportable et aussi sexy en même temps ?

Choqué par ses propres propos, le professeur de potion espéra que le maudit gosse ne répondrait pas à cette question plus que gênante.

-Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à ma question ?

Severus se sentit irrité.

-Je ne vous dois rien Potter ! Cracha Severus. Par Merlin, ma vie était beaucoup moins compliquée avant que vous ne débarquiez en pleine nuit dans mes appartements ! Je faisais mon travail. Je vous entrainais pour combattre le Seigneur des ténèbres et cela s'arrêtait là ! Mais non, sa sainteté Potter à décider de venir foutre en l'air ma petite vie tranquille !

-Désolé d'avoir dérangé votre petite vie parfaite ! Croyez-vous que je m'en réjouisse ? Pensez-vous sincèrement que je ne préférais pas être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous êtes irascible, cruel et de mauvaise fois ! Je devrais désirer quelqu'un de plus jeune et de plus gentil ! Je n'ai pas choisi le fait que mon corps vous réclame vous !

La frustration de ces derniers jours eut raison de Severus. Il fit taire sa conscience, se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme. La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. Le regard de Snape était empli d'un feu incandescent. Harry était toujours l'initiateur d'un rapprochement physique entre eux pourtant cette fois ce fut Severus qui fit le premier pas.

-Vous me voulez Potter ? Susurra Severus à l'oreille du jeune homme. Attention, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible…Ce que je prends, je le garde.

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté, la voix de son enseignant lui donnait des frissons le long de l'échine. Severus posa avec douceur sa main sur la joue du plus jeune et approcha son visage du sien.

-Etes-vous certains que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Murmura Severus en collant leurs hanches.

-Hum…Oui…C'est vous que je veux.

Severus sentit le désir dans la voix de son étudiant. Il attira Harry contre son corps robuste et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Survivant sentit son cœur battre la chamade et agrippa fermement la robe de son professeur avec ses poings. Severus força de sa langue les lèvres du plus jeune et commença un ballet langoureux.

Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre d'une manière presque désespéré. Leurs corps s'alignaient parfaitement. Harry gémit en écartant brièvement ses lèvres pour pouvoir respirer et commença à mouvoir ses hanches contre celles de son professeur. Severus grogna et attrapa Harry par les hanches pour le soulever.

Harry enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus et posa ses lèvres gonflées sur la nuque offerte. Il déposa de légers baisers mouillés de la carotide jusqu'au lobe d'oreille de Severus. Ce dernier gémissait sans honte sous les caresses du jeune homme.

Harry sourit contre le cou de Severus, il aperçut sur le côté que Salle sur Demande avait fait apparaitre un lit à baldaquin. Son professeur s'en rendit compte également et y déposa Harry sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il couvrit son corps du sien et tira sur les boutons du pantalon du Survivant, les faisant céder avec une lenteur affolante.

Harry ne resta pas inactif et s'attaqua à la lourde robe noire de Snape, les nombreux petits boutons étaient une torture à défaire. Sentant l'impatience de son élève s'évaporer, Severus aida Harry à défaire les attaches et se débarrassa de sa robe ainsi que de sa chemise.

Severus, toujours embrumé par le whisky, respira fortement lorsqu'Harry posa ses mains chaudes sur son torse. Le jeune homme détailla du regard la poitrine musclée de son professeur et son excitation redoubla. Il suivit du bout des doigts la fine ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril pour disparaitre sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Harry se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et fit remonter ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de Snape.

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure du maître des potions et constata avec surprise qu'ils étaient incroyablement doux. Severus, de son côté observait le jeune homme. Il voyait le reflet de son propre désir dans ses magnifiques émeraudes. Il souhaitait lui aussi découvrir le corps de son futur amant alors il enleva le pantalon et le boxer du jeune brun d'un seul mouvement tandis qu'Harry se débarrassait lui-même de son t-shirt.

Se retrouver ainsi nu et exposé fit rougir Harry qui détourna les yeux sous le regard brûlant de son professeur. Severus se saisit de son menton et lui tourna le visage afin que celui-ci n'échappe plus de son regard.

-Harry, regardes-moi. Tu es magnifique. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, murmura Severus d'une voix étouffée.

Harry sourit et captura de nouveau les lèvres de Severus en gémissant. Il se mit à onduler des hanches contre celle du plus vieux. La sensation de la toile rêche du pantalon de Snape contre la peau nue de son érection lui donna de délicieux frissons. Severus ne supportait plus toute cette tension, il voulait prendre le jeune homme sans plus attendre.

Il défit maladroitement les attaches de son pantalon et s'extirpa comme il put de ses derniers vêtements tandis qu'il était toujours fermement et sensuellement embrassé par son élève. Severus grogna, _Merlin que c'est bon_ , la chaleur qui émanait du corps d'Harry était savoureuse.

Il se sépara presque à regret de la bouche tentatrice et déposa des baisers brûlants sur le cou et la clavicule d'Harry. De sa langue, Severus lécha chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée à ses yeux en descendant toujours plus bas. Il s'arrêta sur un téton qu'il taquina de ses dents et de sa langue avec délice, savourant les sons provenant de son amant.

-Ah…Professeur…

Severus arriva au nombril du jeune brun et pénétra le petit orifice de sa langue experte. Harry se tortilla, il voulait plus. Il releva légèrement les hanches cherchant plus de pression contre son sexe turgescent. Le professeur sourit contre le ventre plat, son jeune amant semblait aussi pressé que lui. Cependant il décida de faire durer le plaisir.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait de profiter au maximum de ce que le Gryffondor avait à lui offrir, car il n'avait aucune garantie qu'il puisse de nouveau touché à ce corps magnifique.

-Patience…, souffla Severus en maintenant fermement les hanches de son élève contre le matelas.

Severus traça des sillions humides en dirigeant sa langue vers le sexe gorgé de sang de Survivant. Voulant se venger de la frustration des derniers jours, il contourna le membre fièrement érigé et descendit le long de sa jambe. Il prit une lenteur calculé pour atteindre la plante du pied du plus jeune.

-S'il vous plait…plus…supplia Harry

-Que veux-tu Harry ? Demanda Severus, taquin.

Harry tiqua à l'usage de tutoiement et de son prénom. Il lança à son professeur un regard interloqué.

-Seulement en privé Potter ! précisa Severus. Maintenant réponds-moi.

Harry rougit, la bouche de son professeur était proche de son sexe mais ne le touchait pas. Il voulait plus, mais ne savais pas clairement comment l'exprimer. Son courage de Gryffondor s'était envolé par la fenêtre.

-Votre bouche…plus s'il vous plaît…

-Je ne comprends pas Harry. Où veux-tu que ma bouche te touche ? Insista Severus.

-Sur mon…, là Professeur…déglutit Harry en caressant légèrement son membre dur.

-Entendu…

Severus lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur et aspira légèrement le gland où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de semence. Il engloutit la hampe de chair en une seule fois, faisant courber Harry sous les sensations nouvelles. Le jeune homme serra quelques mèches de son professeur de ses mains et respirait de façon saccadée.

-Ah !

Severus le suçait de la même manière qu'il était dans la vie, sans pitié. Il le suçait de sa bouche talentueuse et lui caressait les bourses de sa main. Il voulait donner à Harry un souvenir impérissable. Il voulait être certain que le gamin n'oublierait jamais cette nuit.

Sentant que le jeune homme était proche de jouir, il tendit trois doigts de sa main libre à Harry. Ce dernier compris et se mit à sucer avec application les doigts gracieux de Snape. Severus se mit à penser comment cela serait d'avoir son propre membre engloutit dans la bouche chaude et humide de son élève. Le gamin montrait un certain talent sur ses doigts. Il sentit le démon de la jalousie le chatouiller. _Où a-t-il appris une telle dextérité avec sa langue ? Finnegan ! L'enfoiré !_

Severus grogna, la vibration envoya un éclair de plaisir dans les reins du jeune brun. Jugeant ses doigts correctement mouillés, Severus ôta ses doigts de la merveilleuse bouche d'Harry et lui écarta les jambes. Cette position ne laissait que peu de place à la timidité.

Harry se contracta lorsqu'il sentit un doigt humide caressé son intimité, traçant des petits cercles autour.

-Détends-toi…fit Severus avant de pénétrer un premier doigt dans cette antre serrée.

Le survivant ressentit une légère gêne sous l'intrusion, la sensation était étrange mais pas désagréable. Severus ajouta un deuxième doigt et fit des mouvements de ciseaux. Harry respirait fortement, il se détendit lorsque son professeur reprit son sexe en bouche pour le sucer franchement.

Voyant que son amant remuait ses hanches en rythme avec ses doigts, Severus introduisit un troisième doigt et trouva le point sensible à l'intérieur d'Harry. Ce dernier se cambra. Il avait l'impression de se liquéfié.

-Ceci, Harry, est ta prostate…expliqua doucement Severus qui s'était légèrement relevé pour admirer son jeune amant se tortiller sous ses doigts.

-Encore…plus s'il vous plait…

Severus sourit et toucha sans relâche la prostate du jeune homme. Il l'amena au bord de la jouissance et retira finalement ses doigts. Harry gémit de frustration, il se sentit soudainement vide sans les mains expertes de son professeur en lui. Il allait demander à Snape pourquoi il s'était arrêté si brusquement mais il fut coupé par son professeur.

-Chut, nous allons faire beaucoup de chose ce soir, un peu de patience.

Severus conjura un pot de lubrifiant, l'ouvrit et s'installa entre les jambes du plus jeune. Il enduisit son sexe dur du liquide huileux et jeta un regard à Harry. Il observait le membre gonflé avec fascination et se demandait s'il ne souffrirait pas trop.

L'hésitation qui se reflétait sur le visage de son élève interpella Severus.

-Es-tu sûre de toi ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

-Oui professeur, fit Harry d'une voix légèrement étranglé.

-Severus. Appelle-moi Severus.

-Severus, susurra Harry, savourant la sensation du prénom de son professeur glissé sur ses lèvres.

Severus frissonna à l'utilisation de son prénom. Il positionna un coussin sous les hanches du Survivant et d'une main positionna son sexe sur l'entrée d'Harry. Sentant que le plus vieux attendait son accord, Harry fit un bref signe de tête et s'agrippa fermement aux épaules de Snape.

Alors le maitre des potions colla son torse à celui de son amant, entama un baiser langoureux et poussa avec lenteur son gland rougit dans l'antre chaude qui n'attendait que lui. Il attendit qu'Harry s'habitue à son intrusion puis le pénétra d'un coup de hanche jusqu'à la garde.

Harry cria et Severus s'immobilisa essayant de réfréner son envie de prendre sauvagement son élève. La douleur s'effaça bientôt pour laisser place au plaisir et Harry amorça lui-même un mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de Severus. Le professeur qui s'était retenu jusque-là, ressortit du petit orifice serré et le pénétra de nouveau avec des mouvements amples et précis.

Severus commença à transpirer, des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son dos tandis qu'il pilonnait le jeune homme. Harry hurlait presque son plaisir. Snape avait changé légèrement son angle de pénétration et son membre frappait sa prostate à chaque coup de butoir.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eu d'amant et il sentait la jouissance arriver. Il allait et venait en Harry en un rythme soutenu, faisant arquer le corps du plus jeune.

-Harry ! Tu es tellement serré !

-Je vais…je vais venir Sev…

-Touches-toi pour moi Harry, je veux te voir.

Harry prit son membre tendu entre ses doigts et imprima le même rythme que les coups de reins de Severus.

-Harry…jouis pour moi…

La requête fit tourner la tête au Survivant qui éjacula, répandant sa semence sur son ventre. L'anneau de chair se contracta autour du membre de Severus lorsque l'orgasme frappa le plus jeune le faisant jouir à son tour en de long jet puissant.

Severus s'écroula de tout son poids sur Harry, calant son visage contre son cou. Leurs respirations commencèrent à se calmer et Harry posa une main hésitante sur le dos humide de son professeur. Il eut le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa place et d'être en sécurité.

La chaleur du corps de son élève apaisa Severus. Il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il se sentait bien et voulait savourer cet instant le plus longtemps possible. La main de son amant glissait de bas en haut le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Severus expira et roula sur le côté afin d'observer son jeune amant. Harry ancra son regard à celui du plus vieux et lui sourit. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il avait sommeil. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son professeur. _Et maintenant ?_ Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, il se sentait trop fatigué pour ça.

Severus avait détourné le regard pour fixer le plafond étoilé de la Salle sur Demande. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il avait cédé, il avait obéit à son corps et maintenant que son esprit n'était plus embrumé par l'alcool, il se prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il entendit un souffle régulier près de son oreille. Son élève venait de s'endormir et s'était rapprocher de lui dans son sommeil.

 _Je vais lui dire quoi quand il se réveillera ? Potter, désolé la nuit dernière était une énorme erreur. Classe Severus, après l'avoir baisé tu le jettes comme une vieille chaussette ? C'est un élève par Merlin, un professeur ne peut pas sauter un étudiant ! Je pourrais finir à Askaban !_

 _Quoi que à bien y réfléchir, je ne survivrais peut être pas au week-end prochain. Si Potter est consentant alors je ne fais rien de mal ! Non ? En même temps après avoir gouté à ce corps magnifique, je pourrais difficilement m'en passer et faire comme si de rien était._

 _Rien que de le regarder dormir complètement nu et insouciant me donne à nouveau une érection. Je commence à voir en lui un potentiel énorme. Et je mets même à espérer des choses que je ne peux nommer._

 _Je vais dormir un peu, nous discuterons de tout ça demain. Pour le moment je veux juste profiter de la chaleur de son corps et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne dormirais pas seul cette nuit._

 **A suivre…**

 **Note : Hey ! Désolé pour l'attente j'espère que ce chapitre en valait la peine. C'était mon premier lemon…j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Je commence la rédaction du chapitre 5, je vous dis donc à bientôt ! Review please ?**

 **Bisou**

 **Gaeill**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout se perd, rien ne s'oublie**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre ! J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps, mais promis je compte bien terminer cette fiction ! Mille merci à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review. Cela me touche vraiment et m'encourage à continuer. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5**

Severus fut réveillé par de légers ronflements. Il papillonna des yeux et se rendit compte que la tête de son élève reposait tranquillement sur sa poitrine nue. La chevelure brune et rebelle caressait involontairement sa peau en rythme avec sa propre respiration. Il aurait aimé rester comme ça indéfiniment et savourer cette douce sensation de bien-être à jamais.

Cependant, il décida que tous deux n'avaient que trop dormi alors il secoua légèrement l'épaule du plus jeune. Ils avaient partagé tellement la nuit dernière qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à réveiller Harry brutalement.

-Humm…

-Harry, réveilles-toi…Nous devons parler.

-Fatigué…Laisse-moi dormir…Pas envie de parler…

-Potter, si tu ne veux pas que je te jette de ce lit, je te conseille de te lever ! fit Severus qui sentait sa patience s'effriter. Il n'était de ces personnes qui paraissaient au lit, il n'avait jamais eu le temps pour ça.

-D'accord ! Pas besoin de de vous énerver, lui répondit Harry en se frottant les yeux.

En se relevant, le drap qui couvrait le corps de Survivant glissa le long de ses jambes fuselées. Severus sentit son sexe reprendre de la vigueur à la vue du jeune homme ainsi exposé et essaya maladroitement de cacher son état avec le drap froissé.

-Et maintenant ? Lui demanda Harry, inconscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à son professeur.

-Commencez par vous habiller Potter ! ordonna Severus qui ne pensait qu'à prendre encore et encore le corps si délectable de son amant.

-Potter ? Je croyais que c'était Harry maintenant ?

-Cela sera Potter lorsque vous jouez au gamin !

-Au gamin ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Harry prit son professeur par surprise et plaquant durement une main chaude contre l'érection de ce dernier.

-Ah !

-Suis-je toujours un gamin à présent Professeur ?

Harry se débarrassa du drap gênant et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient sur la hampe de chaire.

-Harry, arrête ! Nous devons parler et je…, gémis Severus.

-J'ai envie de toi…Harry rapprocha son visage de celui du plus vieux, leurs bouches à un souffle l'une de l'autre.

Il commença à glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de son ainé, cherchant à gouter une nouvelle fois à la douceur de sa jumelle. Harry chevaucha les cuisses de Severus sans cesser de caresser le membre fièrement dressé tandis que de son autre main il s'agrippait fermement à sa nuque.

-Ah…Severus…

-Harry…Stop !

Severus attrapa les hanches de son amant et fit cesser ses ondulations provocantes. Voyant le regard perdu de son élève il s'expliqua.

-Ecoutes-moi, nous devons discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et nous avons une mission, tu te souviens ?

Refroidi par les paroles de son professeur, Harry se dégagea de lui et chercha nerveusement ses vêtements. Il enfila à la hâte son boxeur, son pantalon et son t-shirt avant de faire face à son maitre de potions. Severus remarqua une certaine déception sur le visage du Survivant, il s'en voulut pour ça. Pourtant, aussi plaisante qu'ait été la nuit passée il devait se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes.

Il profita qu'Harry soit retourné pour enfiler ses propres vêtements. En revêtant sa lourde robe noire, Severus fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la forme miniaturisé du grimoire appartenant au directeur. Le jeune reconnu le livre que lui avait montré Dumbledore et esquissa un mouvement de recul.

-Nous aurions dû commencer ton apprentissage hier soir mais compte tenu de la tournure des évènements, nous allons devoir nous y mettre maintenant. Cependant, avant tout une petite mise au point s'impose, expliqua Severus d'un ton calme.

-Maintenant ? Mais je dois aller dans la Grande Salle rejoindre Ron et Hermione ! Ils vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne me voient pas venir pour le petit déjeuner ! Je ne sais même pas si Ron a remarqué ou pas mon absence cette nuit.

Severus ne répondit pas et réfléchi. _Il faut que j'aille voir Albus et que je lui demande d'excuser l'absence du gamin pour ses cours de la journée. Je lui dirais que nous avons besoin de plus de temps._

-Bien, file à la tour Gryffondor avant que tes amis ne se réveillent. Prends ton petit déjeuner avec eux et nous nous retrouverons ici justes après. Je vais aller voir le directeur pour trouver un arrangement. Racontes ce que tu veux à Granger et Weasley mais ne leur parle pas du grimoire, c'est important.

Harry acquiesça, il ramassa sa robe de sorcier ainsi que sa baguette et ancra son regard à celui de Severus. Il ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter avec son professeur. Il avait tenté une approche spontanée à leur réveil mais s'était vu gentiment éconduit.

Il mourrait d'envie d'entourer de ses bras le cou robuste et d'y blottir son nez pour y chercher du réconfort. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste envers lui. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'il sentit une main ferme se refermer autour de son poignet.

-Harry, attends…je…

Le Survivant voyait que son professeur cherchait ses mots. La voix de Severus était douce mais son expression était sérieuse, presque douloureuse. Alors le jeune homme compris. Son professeur allait lui dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Sentant soudainement son cœur se serrer atrocement, Harry se défit de sa prise.

-J'ai compris Professeur, inutile d'en parler.

Severus ignorait ce que ce satané gosse avait encore compris de travers mais il n'eut le temps de le détromper car son élève était déjà sorti de la Salle sur Demande. Il songea un instant à le rattraper mais il devait voir son mentor sans plus tarder.

Il fit une halte pour se rafraichir dans ses appartements et se rendit au bureau d'Albus. Surpris de voir Severus aussi matinal, le directeur le laissa entrer en attendant que ce dernier prenne la parole.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons besoin de plus temps. L'apprentissage des incantations s'avère beaucoup difficile que prévu, menti Severus. Je suis venu vous demander d'autoriser Potter à manquer les cours pour continuer l'entrainement.

-Entendu, faites ce qui vous semble juste. Il est capitale qu'Harry maîtrise les sortilèges vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Il nous faut profiter de l'effet de surprise pour gagner cette guerre.

-J'en ai pleinement conscience ! Inutile de me le répéter sans cesse ! S'énerva le maître des potions.

Dumbledore ne répondit et regarda Severus avec malice.

-Quelque chose vous ennuie, Severus ?

Le professeur se raidit, le vieux fossile était toujours au courant de tout. Peut-être savait-il déjà pour lui et Harry. S'il avait la chance de survivre à cette guerre, il aimerait ne pas finir ses jours à Askaban pour abus sur élève.

-De quoi parlez-vous au juste ?

-Mais de rien en particulier, voyons, se défendit Albus.

-Bien, avec votre permission…je souhaiterais disposer de mon temps libre avant de passer ma journée entière avec le morveux.

-Nous nous verrons au petit déjeuner dans ce cas.

C'était une affirmation et non une question. Severus grogna et rejoignit ses collègues à la table professorale. Il s'installa tranquillement et entama son assiette remplie pour au moins trois personnes. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table des rouges et or et remarqua que Potter n'était pas encore arrivé.

 _Où est-il encore passé ? Pourtant ses fidèles camarades, Granger, Weasley et même cet enfoiré de Finnegan sont là. Par Merlin, à peine une heure qu'il est hors de ma vue et je me fais déjà du souci. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'inquiéter comme ça !_

La porte de la Grande salle s'ouvrit et Severus aperçut le maudit gamin prendre place à côté de Finnegan. Il avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffé qu'à l'ordinaire, ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux brillants. _Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans cet état ? C'est comme s'il venait de finir une bonne partie de jambe en l'air._

Severus fulmina, son cœur rata un battement. Il devait expliquer au jeune infidèle que lui, Severus Snape, ne partageait pas.

HP SS

Harry se rendit à la tour Gryffondor après s'être enfui de la Salle sur Demande. Il se glissa aussi silencieusement qu'il le put jusqu'aux douches communes, se délesta de ses vêtements encombrants et se détendit sous les jets d'eaux brulants. Il se savonna vigoureusement voulant effacer les souvenirs des mains de Snape parcourant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Il portait encore l'odeur de Snape sur lui. Il la haïssait autant qu'elle l'enivrait. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleurait et ses larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau de la douche. Il se dit qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Son désir était assouvi. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il encore plus mal maintenant ? Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le visage passionné de son professeur proche du sien, respirant lourdement.

 _J'ai pensé bêtement qu'il aurait voulu de moi après cette nuit. Pourtant j'ai vu sur son visage qu'il regrettait. Finalement peut-être aurait-il fallu que je m'éloigne de lui. Maintenant que j'ai gouté au plaisir d'être dans ses bras, j'ai envie de recommencer encore et que cela ne finisse jamais._

 _Par Merlin, ma vie n'est pas suffisamment compliquée ?_

Harry éteignit le jet d'eau, se sécha et s'habilla de son uniforme. Il essaya de discipliner ses cheveux à l'aide de sa brosse, mais ce fût peine perdue. Ils étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Il se souvint que les doigts fins de Snape avaient tirés sur ses mèches en rythme avec chaque coup de hanche donné.

Harry secoua la tête et souffla. Il alla dans la salle commune et s'installa confortablement devant la cheminée. Ron et Hermione n'allait pas tarder. Il essaya de se façonner un visage neutre pour que ses amis ne voient pas son trouble pourtant lorsque Ron l'interpella du haut de l'escalier, son cœur bondit.

-Salut vieux ! Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin ! Je pensais que le batard graisseux t'aurait épuisé jusqu'à l'os ! S'exclama Ron, inconscient de la portée de ses paroles sur son ami.

Harry expira, Ron n'avait pas remarqué son absence.

-Oh tu sais, récurer des chaudrons, ranger des étagères et nettoyer la réserve est devenu ma nouvelle vocation. Je dirais même que je deviens un expert dans ce domaine. Tu crois qu'il cherche ce genre de compétence au ministère ? Plaisanta le brun.

-Rigole pas vieux, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez ce type. Méfie-toi de lui. On ne sait jamais, il reste un Mangemort au service de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Détends-toi Ron, avec Dumbledore dans les parages il est inoffensif, conclut Harry qui vit arriver sa meilleure amie du coin de l'œil.

-Tu as l'air fatigué Harry, remarqua Hermione.

-Je vais bien Mione, on va manger ?

-Oh oui ! Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Ron.

-Tu as toujours faim, je me demande même où est-ce que tu mets toute cette nourriture, intervint la jeune femme.

Ron marmonna quelque chose les lèvres serrées et suivit ses amis. Dans le couloir les menant à la Grande Salle, ils furent interpellés par Dumbledore.

-Bonjour à vous trois, commença gentiment le vieil homme. Harry, j'ai besoin de te demander une faveur.

-Bien-sûr Monsieur dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous.

-Voilà Harry, comme nous le savons, lord Voldemort rassemble ses fidèles et prépare son retour dans le monde sorcier, expliqua le directeur en lançant un regard de complicité au jeune homme. Nous avons pensé avec les membres de l'Ordre qu'il serait bénéfique pour toi de reprendre tes cours particuliers en Occlumantie et en Défenses avec le professeur Snape.

Harry comprit. Snape devait surement avoir demandé au directeur de l'exempter de cours jusqu'au week-end pour leurs entrainements à l'ancienne Magie. Il se dit que Dumbledore lui servait l'alibi parfait pour que ses amis ne le harcèlent pas trop de questions. Il fallait qu'il joue le jeu.

-Mais Monsieur ! Protesta Harry. Vous savez que la dernière fois que nous avons tenté l'Occlumantie avec le professeur Snape cela c'est très mal placé et…

-Je comprends, mais tu dois apprendre à contrôler ton esprit pour que le seigneur des ténèbres n'exploite pas cette faiblesse.

-Bien Monsieur, je suppose que nous reprendrons notre ancien horaire ?

-Et bien, non. Nous avons jugé que tu aurais besoin de plus de temps. Tu rejoindras la Salle sur Demande à la fin du petit déjeuner. A titre exceptionnel, tu n'iras pas en cours pour le reste de la semaine et les cours de potions du professeur Snape seront assurés par le professeur Slugorn. Durant ses deux jours, tu devras mettre de côté tes ressentiments pour lui et accepter de travailler avec lui.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? Plaida Harry.

-Non mon garçon, je sais que cette situation est plus que déplaisante mais c'est pour le bien commun, crois-moi.

Ron et Hermione étaient restés silencieux durant l'échange. Ils étaient sincèrement désolés pour leur ami et ne savaient pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Le directeur qui souhaitait mettre certaines choses au point avec Harry seul à seul reprit :

-Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, pourriez-vous rejoindre vos camarades, je dois parler seul avec Harry, leur demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

-Oui Professeur, à tout de suite Harry, répondit Hermione en trainant Ron par la manche de sa robe.

Lorsque les deux élèves furent partis, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Severus est venu me voir ce matin pour m'expliquer la situation. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de plus de temps, j'espère seulement que cela sera suffisant. Comment s'est passé cette première approche de l'Ancienne Magie ? L'interrogea le directeur avec un sourire amusé.

-Je dirais que c'était…euh…intense.

Harry rougit légèrement, essayant de garder un visage impassible. Le vieil homme et lui parlaient de deux choses totalement différentes.

-Je vois. Je te demande juste de bien faire attention, lui répondit Dumbledore d'un ton énigmatique.

-Je serais prudent Monsieur.

-Bien, tu peux aller rejoindre tes camarades.

Harry courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa table. Il remarqua une place libre à côté de Seamus, il souffla et s'installa en jetant un coup d'œil discret en direction de son maître de potion. Ce dernier le fusillait du regard.

Harry ne comprit pas la colère qui émanait de son professeur. Il baissa alors les yeux timidement en se demandant comment se passerait son initiation à l'Ancienne Magie. Seamus ne lui adressa pas un mot tandis que Ron lui essayait de le faire parler de sa conversation avec le directeur.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner arriva à son terme, Harry suivit ses camarades qui se rendaient à leur cours de métamorphose. Hermione souhaita bonne chance à son ami, le serra brièvement dans ses bras et le regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir menant au troisième étage.

Harry passa devant la tapisserie à trois reprises et entra dans la Salle sur Demande. Il fut surprit de voir que Snape s'y trouvait déjà. Son professeur avait fait apparaître deux fauteuils noirs similaires à ceux de ses appartements ainsi qu'une petite table en bois sur laquelle reposait le grimoire du directeur.

Harry était nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter ou réagir. Avoir couché avec Snape et s'être fait rejeter ensuite ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'essentiel : se débarrasser de Voldemort. Il se focalisa sur cette envie de vaincre le seigneur noir et se dirigea vers le fauteuil libre le visage fermé.

Severus se rendit compte que le jeune avait l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui et vit son visage se fermer à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui. Il décida qu'il parlerait à Harry avant le déjeuner. Pour le moment, il devait lui apprendre les incantations qui leur permettraient peut-être de gagner cette guerre.

-Installes-toi Harry nous allons commencer, choisit de dire Severus d'un ton neutre en décidant de conserver le tutoiement. Avant que tu n'arrives j'ai commencé à lire les premières incantations. Cela à l'air simple à première vue mais cela va te demander énormément de concentration et d'énergie.

Harry acquiesça et s'assit en face de son professeur le visage sérieux. Il écouta religieusement ce que Severus lui expliquait.

-Je vais te lire l'incantation une première fois pour que tu entendes la prononciation ensuite tu la répéteras pour voir si tu le fais correctement. Nous allons commencer par le charme d'aveuglement.

-Mais professeur, je croyais qu'il existait déjà un sort d'aveuglement réalisable avec notre baguette !

-En effet, mais celui que tu vas apprendre aujourd'hui est beaucoup plus puissant. Le sort que tu utilises avec ta baguette n'a rien de définitif, il aveugle ton adversaire pendant quelques instants tandis qu'avec celui-ci, l'aveuglement est permanent.

Harry frissonna, ce genre de magie ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Je vois, murmura le plus jeune.

-Nous sommes en guerre Harry, les choses comme celle-ci seront dans certains cas nécessaires, lui dit doucement Severus voyant le jeune homme se rembrunir.

-Je le sais Professeur, seulement…

-Tout ceci sera bientôt terminé, murmura le maître des potions.

-Je l'espère vraiment. Bien et si nous commencions ? Proposa Harry.

Severus récita alors l'incantation et expliqua à Harry comment bien prononcer chaque syllabe. C'était un dialecte ancien et difficile à prononcer. Lorsque le Survivant réussit a énoncé la phrase parfaitement, Severus reprit la parole.

-Bien, maintenant que tu connais la récitation, nous allons passer à la deuxième phase. Pour ce genre de sortilège, il ne suffit pas de parler ou de chanter l'incantation. Il faut que tu concentre ton énergie magique sur ce que tu veux faire.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien Professeur, comment puis-je concentrer mon énergie magique ?

-Viens assieds-toi sur le tapis, fit Severus en lui désignant le sol.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'assit en tailleur.

-Maintenant fermes les yeux et pense à quelque chose d'agréable.

Harry obéit, la voix de Snape était chaude et douce. Il commençait à s'y habituer. Il concentra alors ses pensées sur une chose qui lui procurait du plaisir. Le Quiddich. Il s'imagina en train de voler au-dessus de Poudlard et se mit à sourire, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Bien, maintenant ressens ta magie, essaye de la sentir circuler dans ton corps, comme le sang qui coule dans tes veines. Maintenant relève toi doucement et continues de fermer les yeux.

Severus se mit derrière son élève et lui demanda de réciter l'incantation. Lorsqu'Harry commença un faible halo lumineux se mit à briller autour de lui puis disparut soudainement. _La réaction magique aurait dû être plus importante, il faut qu'il se concentre plus._

-C'est un bon début. Garde les yeux fermés. A quelle chose agréable étais-tu en train de penser ? fit Severus en se plaçant devant son élève.

-Je pensais au Quiddich, je me sens totalement détendu lorsque je monte sur un balais et…

-Il faut que tu penses à quelque chose de plus fort Harry, cherche en toi un lieu ou un souvenir plus intense que les autres et concentre toi dessus. Maintenant recommence.

Harry pensa alors à ses parents, à Sirius et à ses amis. Il récita de nouveau l'incantation et le halo lumineux sembla briller avec plus d'intensité que la fois précédente. Cependant dès qu'Harry se tut, il disparut une nouvelle fois. Severus avait pourtant lu dans le grimoire qu'une lumière intense émanerait de la personne récitante et que cette lumière se projetterait à une vitesse incroyable sur l'adversaire.

-Tu y es presque Harry, les souvenirs auxquels tu t'accroches ne sont toujours pas assez forts, cherche encore tu vas y arriver, lui murmura doucement le maître de potions et posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

La chaleur provenant de son professeur électrisa Harry. Il repensa à leur nuit et à la sensation de Severus ondulant contre lui. Il se rappela des gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres fines de son amant tandis qu'il le pénétrait encore et encore. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Harry se mit à réciter de nouveau.

La lumière qui l'entoura était beaucoup plus vive et chargée en énergie magique. Sentant son élève prêt à lancer le sortilège, Severus se décala tout en laissant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et conjura un mannequin qui apparût à quelques mètres d'eux.

-C'est bien, maintenant ouvre les yeux et projette ton énergie sur le mannequin qui est devant nous.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit le halo lumineux qui émanait de son corps. Il le trouva magnifique. Il psalmodia une nouvelle fois en se concentrant sur son adversaire. Il sentit des fourmillements magiques au bout de ses doigts et tendit d'un geste souple sa main droite en direction du mannequin.

La lumière qui l'entourait se concentra telle une boule au creux de sa main et fusa vers le pantin de bois. La puissance de l'attaque pulvérisa la corps de ce dernier. Harry se sentit à bout de force, ses genoux tremblaient. Il esquissa un geste pour voir de plus près les dégâts causés mais il ne put faire un pas que se jambes cédèrent sous son poids.

Severus le rattrapa et l'attira contre lui.

-Attention, tu viens de vider ton corps de presque toute son énergie magique. Tu vas te sentir faible pendants quelques instants.

Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son professeur, se laissant bercer par le rythme de sa respiration. Severus plaça machinalement une de ses mains sur le dos du plus jeune et la fit remonter jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il massa légèrement. Harry ferma les yeux, profitant de la caresse. Il sentit sa magie revenir par petite vague et ses jambes étaient moins flageolantes.

-Quand tu te sentiras prêt nous recommencerons jusqu'à ce que ce sort ne t'affaiblisse plus. Nous manquons de temps mais je crois que tu as compris comment fonctionne l'Ancienne Magie. Nous prendrons ensuite une pause, le temps de nous restaurer puis je te ferais apprendre un autre sort encore plus puissant cet après-midi.

Severus murmurait contre son oreille et respirait la douce odeur des cheveux d'Harry. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi, étroitement enlacé avec son élève mais il devait tenir, leurs avenirs était en jeu.

-Je pense que je commence à me sentir mieux, fit Harry en se défaisant de l'étreinte chaude et rassurante.

Harry recommença le sort autant de fois que son corps le lui permis. Et Severus l'aida à se relever autant de fois que nécessaire. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus faible après avoir relâché sa magie, Severus annonça qu'il était temps de prendre une pause.

Harry accueillit cette nouvelle avec un immense sourire et courut presque jusqu'à la sortie pour rejoindre ces camardes pour déjeuner. Cet empressement donna une étrange torsion à l'estomac de Severus qui se renfrogna. Il suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à la grande Salle et rejoignit ses collègues à la table des professeurs.

HP SS

-Alors vieux, c'était comment l'entrainement avec Snape ? Attaqua Ron dès qu'Harry se fut assis à côté de Seamus.

-Aussi bien qu'on pouvait s'y attendre…je ne suis pas mort c'est déjà ça…

-Harry ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! S'insurgea Hermione.

-Je plaisante Mione ! Se défendit le Survivant.

-C'est Snape qui doit être heureux d'être enfermé avec toi toute la journée, intervint ironiquement Seamus.

-De quoi tu parles ? Répondit Ron la bouche, une nouvelle fois, pleine.

-Du fait que le batard graisseux n'arrêtes pas de reluquer Harry à longueur de journée ces derniers temps. Comme un vieux pervers.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, comment l'irlandais osait tenir des propos pareil devant les autres ? Il lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes pour lui signifier d'arrêter son petit manège.

-Voyons Seamus ! Le professeur Snape n'est pas un pervers, c'est un enseignant ! Répliqua la jeune femme.

-Si tu le dis, n'empêche qui lance des regards très louches à Harry et …

-Stop ! Intervint Harry. On pourrait manger tranquillement sans parler de Snape ? Je le vois déjà toute la journée ! J'aimerais bien faire une pause si ce n'est pas trop demandé !

\- Excuses-nous Harry, murmura Ron penaud.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula sans autre anicroche. Seamus lançait des regards fréquents vers Harry mais ce dernier gardait son visage obstinément fixé sur son assiette. Quand la fin du repas sonna, les élèves se levèrent de concert pour rejoindre leur cours de l'après-midi tandis qu'Harry lui partit rejoindre son professeur de potion.

Severus l'attendait déjà, assis dans l'un des fauteuils noirs. Ses lèvres bougeaient tandis qu'il lisait la nouvelle incantation qu'Harry devait apprendre. Le jeune homme se trouva fasciné par son professeur. Il se surprit même à le trouver beau à cet instant.

Severus releva la tête en l'entendant approcher et lui demanda de s'assoir comme il l'avait fait plutôt dans la matinée. Il lui expliqua que ce nouveau sortilège mettrait le cerveau de son adversaire en bouillie en infligeant d'atroces souffrances.

Harry acquiesça et écouta Severus prononcé l'incantation à plusieurs reprises avant d'y arriver lui-même. Lorsque sa prononciation fut parfaite, ils passèrent à la pratique. Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à concentrer son énergie magique car il sentait son ainé trop proche de lui.

Pourtant, il réussit à trouver la concentration nécessaire et lança le sortilège qui fit exploser la tête du mannequin. Severus sourit, Harry était doué. Il avait, contre toute attente, une faculté incroyable pour l'apprentissage de tel sort. Lorsqu'il vit que son élève commençait à vaciller, il l'attrapa avec douceur par la taille et le dirigea vers le fauteuil.

Harry se reposa quelques instants et ils reprirent l'entrainement jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Le sort épuisait littéralement le jeune homme, beaucoup plus que celui qu'il avait utilisé dans la matinée. Il se sentait faible et il détestait cela. Comment serait-il sur le champ de bataille s'il se mettait à s'effondrer après avoir lancé un seul sort ?

Voyant l'inquiétude se refléter dans les yeux émeraude, Severus tenta de rassurer le plus jeune.

-Cette fatigue que tu ressens est tout à fait normale Harry, tu utilises une énorme quantité d'énergie pour lancer ces sorts. C'est comme si tu vidais ton corps de son essence propre et …

-Mais comment je vais faire si je me retrouve en face de Voldemort ce week-end ? Je n'aurais pas de temps de faire de pause comme ici ! Je serais tellement épuisé que je ne verrais même pas les sorts qui fuseront vers moi ! Le coupa Harry.

-Les membres de l'Ordre seront là pour couvrir tes arrières, moi également. Nous te protègeront. Promis Severus d'un ton grave.

-Mais vous serez tous en danger à cause de moi ! Je refuse de perdre encore quelqu'un à qui je tiens ! Hurla Harry qui se tenait debout en faisant les cents pas tel un lion en cage.

Severus saisit le poignet du jeune brun et le força à se tourner vers lui. Les yeux de l'homme brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Il posa sa main libre sur la joue imberbe du Survivant et la caressa de son pouce.

-Nous sommes en guerre Harry, je te le répète pour que tu comprennes bien. Des personnes auxquelles tu tiens seront blessées, d'autres mourront. On ne peut pas prédire ce qu'il se passera sur le champ de bataille. Tu dois seulement te concentrer sur une chose. Voldemort. Nous nous chargerons du reste.

Harry sentit son cœur loupé un battement. Son professeur était-il en train de le réconforter ? Il savoura la caresse et ferma les yeux sous l'agréable sensation. A cet instant, il comprit qu'il tenait à Snape. Bien plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Pourtant il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il commençait à s'attacher à l'homme qu'il avait haï pendant des années. Sa présence à elle seule suffisait à maitriser sa colère ou ses angoisses. Il ne le mettait pas sur un piédestal. Au contraire, avec Snape il était Harry, seulement Harry.

-Tu devrais te rendre au dîner, tes camarades doivent t'attendre, murmura Severus.

Revenant brutalement à la réalité Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux.

-Je suppose que nous nous verrons demain pour la suite de l'entrainement ? Fit Harry en s'éloignant de son maître de potion.

-Bien entendu.

-Je vous laisse dans ce cas, à demain Professeur, lança Harry en se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie.

-Harry attends ! L'interpella Severus.

Le jeune homme se stoppa et resta immobile.

-Il faut que nous parlions d'hier soir et je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu.

-C'est ce que je crois aussi, cependant je vous ai déjà dit ce matin que je souhaitais plus en parler. J'ai parfaitement compris le message.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu à la fin ? Foutu Gryffondor toujours à sauter aux conclusions sans rien savoir !

Harry se retourna vivement et avança en de grandes enjambées jusqu'à Severus.

-Vous m'avez repoussé ce matin ! Inutile de me faire un dessin pour m'expliquer que vous regrettez la nuit dernière ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne réitérais pas mon offre si déplaisante soit-elle à vos yeux, s'écria le jeune homme.

Severus se saisit du col de son élève et plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il fallait qu'il le fasse taire. Il ne pouvait pas poser de mot sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux alors il laissa parler son corps à sa place. Il pénétra de sa langue les lèvres d'Harry et fouilla chaque recoin de sa bouche.

Le baiser était presque désespéré, chacun s'accrochant à l'autre avec force. Lorsqu'Harry manqua d'air, il éloigna son visage de celui de Severus et le fixa avec intensité.

-Alors vous ne regrettez pas ? fit Harry, son souffle se mélangeant à celui de l'homme.

-Il semblerait bien que non.

Une lueur de joie s'alluma dans les yeux émeraude. Harry parcouru la courte distance jusqu'aux lèvres de son ainé et scella leurs bouches dans un nouveau baiser, plus lent et plus doux.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours quand un petit carillon provenant de la salle sonna pour les avertir du début du dîner. Ils se séparèrent à regret et sortir en silence. En arrivant à proximité de la Grande Salle, Harry interpella Severus avant qu'ils ne séparent.

-Pourrais-je venir dans vos appartements ce soir ? demanda le jeune homme dont les joues avaient rougies à cette demande.

-Si je te disais non, tu viendrais quand même n'est-ce pas ? Répondit ironiquement Severus.

-Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que…

-Prends ta cape avec toi, je ne veux pas qu'un de mes Serpentards te prenne à roder dans les cachots alors que tu devrais être dans ton dortoir.

-J'y penserais !

Harry sourit, et Severus nota que c'était le premier vrai sourire que le jeune homme lui adressait. Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien de plus et rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui avaient déjà bien entamé leurs assiettes. Ils l'interrogèrent sur son après-midi et Harry répondit comme il put en essayant de mettre le plus de vérité possible dans ses propos.

Il essaya de ne pas regarder vers la silhouette sombre qui semblait le dévisager à la table des professeurs et se mit à sourire de plus belle. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione qui commençait à se poser énormément de questions à propos de son ami. Elle préféra faire taire ses soupçons et parla du cours d'astronomie avec Padma Patil.

Ils retournèrent à leur salle commune et sous la supervision d'Hermione commencèrent leurs devoirs de métamorphose. Ron l'interpellait souvent pour qu'elle relise tel ou tel paragraphe tandis qu'Harry se concentrait sur son propre parchemin, essayant de ne pas trop penser à Snape qui l'attendrait ce soir dans ses appartements.

Plus tard, Ron réprima un bâillement et Hermione leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre le dortoir des filles. Harry se glissa dans son propre lit et attendit que ses camarades de chambre s'endorment. Lorsque les respirations et les ronflements se firent réguliers, le jeune brun sortit aussi silencieusement que possible de la Tour Gryffondor munit de sa cape d'invisibilité et de sa carte des Maraudeurs.

Voulant éviter de croiser Rusard et Miss Teigne, il surveilla leur position sur la carte et prit la direction des cachots. Il devait être tard car il ne vit personne dans les couloirs. Arrivé devant la porte des appartements de Severus, Harry inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de frapper le lourd pan de bois.

Il vit la poignée s'abaissée et la porte s'ouvrir sur son professeur vêtu uniquement d'une chemise au col ouvert et d'un simple pantalon. Il enleva sa cape et apparut aux yeux de Severus qui l'invita à entrer. Il n'eut le temps de poser ses affaires encombrantes que deux bras puissants encerclaient déjà sa taille et qu'une bouche fiévreuse s'emparait de la sienne.

 **A suivre …**

 **Nda :** Prière de ne pas jeter de pierre ou tout autre objet sur l'auteur ! Dans le prochaine chapitre, la relation entre nos deux héros prendra de l'importance (LEMON LEMON LEMON ^^) et nous avancerons dans l'intrigue. A bientôt. Bisou


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout se perd, rien ne s'oublie**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Ca me touche vraiment ! Cela m'a boosté pour écrire ce chapitre plus rapidement. J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Petit retour en arrière_

Un peu avant la fin du repas, Severus s'excusa auprès de ses collègues pour rejoindre ses appartements. Cependant quand il arriva dans les cachots, son avant-bras se mit à le bruler. Son maître semblait en colère car la marque des ténèbres le lançait encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ne voulant pas alimenter la colère du lord noir, il se pressa jusqu'à l'entrée du château, traversa les barrières magiques et transplana. Il apparut devant les immenses grilles et pénétra dans le domaine. Il rejoignit le seigneur des ténèbres sans plus tarder et s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Severussss, m'aurais-tu oublié ? Siffla Voldemort.

-Je vous demande pardon, maître ? demanda Severus la voix vacillante.

-Je t'avais ordonné de venir me faire un rapport sur ta mission concernant Potter !

-J'étais en route pour venir vous voir maître mais j'ai été retardé par Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas éveiller ses soupçons en écourtant trop vite la discussion, se justifia Severus la tête toujours vers le bas.

-Sache que je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, _ENDOLORIS_ !

Le sort frappa Severus avec puissance, pourtant aucun son de souffrance ne franchit ses lèvres. Il garda un visage neutre et ne vacilla que légèrement.

-Je pense que tu as compris que je n'ai aucune patience ! Maintenant raconte-moi ! Ordonna Voldemort puis il reprit, finalement j'ai changé d'avis je préfère voir par moi-même. _LEGILIMENS_ !

Le lord noir pénétra son esprit avec facilité. Severus en bon occlumens lui laissa voir ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'opposa aucune résistance. Il fut malgré tout écœuré de voir les précieux souvenirs de sa nuit avec Harry étalés et profanés par ce monstre. Lorsque son maître fut satisfait il sortit de son esprit et sourit.

-Et bien, et bien, et bien. Je vois que tu as fait du bon travail Severussss. Maintenant que tu as pris son corps, je veux que tu prennes son âme !

-Oui maître comme vous voulez, murmura Severus qui s'était son dîner remonter le long de sa gorge.

-Tu y as pris du plaisir mon petit Serpent ? Comment est-il au lit ? Est-ce qu'il a gémit comme une petite chienne en chaleur ? A-t-il couiné tandis que tu le baisais ?

Le lord noir jubilait et posait des questions toutes plus rebutantes les unes que les autres. Les mangemorts ricanaient autour d'eux, attendant les réponses croustillantes que leur camarade allait fournir au seigneur.

-Il a gémit comme une petite putain. Il suppliait pour prendre ma queue encore et encore. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier son plaisir et pleurait pour que je le prenne plus vite et plus durement, raconta Severus dont la bile manquait de le faire vomir.

Il ne s'était jamais autant haï qu'en ce moment. Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait et se dégoutait de tenir un tel discours à propos d'Harry.

-Je suis content de toi Severussss, s'exclama Voldemort, une joie extatique plaquée sur ses traits grisonnants. Relève-toi. Je veux que tu le brise à présent ! Je veux qu'il soit faible et totalement désemparé. Ainsi je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée lors de notre prochaine rencontre.

-A vos ordres, maître, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous satisfaire.

-Bien, rejoins le vieux fou maintenant avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ton absence.

Severus inclina la tête et partit sans demander son reste, il fuit aussi vite qu'il le put de cet endroit sordide et retourna au château. En arrivant près des grilles, il laissa échapper la bile qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusque-là puis prit la direction de ses quartiers où il se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans sa douche.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale. Pourtant, il avait fait des choses terribles dans sa vie, aussi bien au service de Voldemort que de Dumbledore. Mais cette fois cela l'avait touché profondément. Son étreinte récente avec le jeune homme ne souffrait aucune comparaison avec ses précédentes aventures. Et il l'avait sali. Il avait sali Harry aux yeux de tous, ce soir et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Il se s'habilla d'une chemise et d'un simple pantalon. Il allait s'installer dans son fauteuil pour reprendre la lecture du grimoire du directeur lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte.

 _Harry !_

Severus s'avança en de grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de ses appartements, l'ouvrit et ne vit personne. Puis une tête flottante apparut et il reconnut Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il le laissa entrer puis toute la tension, qu'il avait ressentie durant ses dernières heures, eut raison de lui.

Il entoura de ses bras les hanches du plus jeune, serra son corps contre le sien et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il voulait tellement effacer sa dernière rencontre avec le lord noir de sa mémoire qu'il s'adonna au baiser avec ardeur. Il inséra sa langue dans la bouche de son élève, fouillant chaque recoin dans un ballet sensuel.

Harry ne semblait pas se formaliser d'une telle ferveur et accepta avec délice ce que son professeur avait à lui offrir. Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Severus pour lui rendre son baiser. C'était comme s'ils se battaient pour dominer l'autre, tirant comme des déments sur leurs vêtements devenus gênants.

Severus rompit alors le baiser et laissa glisser sa langue le long du cou du jeune homme. Harry frissonna et commença à déboutonné frénétiquement les boutons de la chemise de son professeur. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et fit glisser la chemise afin de parcourir de ses mains la poitrine désormais nue de l'homme.

Severus grogna et s'attaqua à son tour au vêtement d'Harry tout en le guidant vers sa chambre. Quand ils se retrouvèrent uniquement vêtus de leur boxer, Harry jeta un regard lubrique à Severus en se mordillant la lèvre. Severus n'eut besoin d'autres encouragements pour soulever le jeune homme et le déposer sur son lit.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi Severus ! Laissa échapper Harry entre deux baisers.

Cette affirmation fit écho dans le corps de Severus qui les débarrassa de leurs derniers vêtements. Il glissa sa bouche le long du corps d'Harry et traça des arabesques de sa langue. Puis quand il arriva près de son sexe il souffla dessus, provoquant ainsi un gémissement étranglé de la part de son amant et le prit en bouche entièrement.

Harry cria et crispa ses doigts sur les draps de soie.

-Severus ! Par Merlin ! Ah !

Severus se délecta de ces exclamations et amorça un lent mouvement de va et vient sur le membre érigé. Harry lui réclama d'aller plus vite mais Severus voulait prendre son temps. Ils avaient toute la nuit et comptait bien en profiter.

Harry essaya d'aller à la rencontre de cette bouche experte mais son ainé lui maintint les hanches contre le matelas. Il se mit alors à le sucer plus rapidement et plus durement rendant Harry incohérent dans ses paroles. Puis Severus s'arrêta afin de présenter trois doigts devant la bouche du jeune homme qui les lécha avec application.

Harry voulait rendre sa caresse à l'homme et profita que ce dernier change légèrement de position pour attraper le membre épais d'une main douce en caressant toute sa longueur. Severus fut surpris par le geste spontané de son amant et décida de se laisser faire.

Harry fit alors s'allonger l'homme et le chevaucha son postérieur dirigé vers lui. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué la fellation pourtant il mourrait d'envie de gouter au sexe fièrement dressé devant lui. Il le lécha de la base jusqu'au gland où il lapa la première goutte du plaisir de Severus puis l'engloutit aussi loin qu'il put.

Severus se cambra et savoura cette caresse qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Harry enroula sa langue autour de son sexe tout en continuant de le sucer franchement et en agitant son délicieux fessier devant son nez. Severus cajola la courbe des fesses du plus jeune avant de faire pénétrer un premier doigt dans l'antre chaude qui n'attendait que lui.

-Putain ! Oh ! Sev' !

Harry s'arrêta de sucer son amant pour reprendre de l'air et alla à la rencontre du doigt inquisiteur. Severus le pénétra bientôt d'un deuxième doigt étirant les chairs pour sa venue. Puis un troisième vint achever Harry qui remuait des hanches cherchant toujours plus de plaisir jusqu'à ce que Severus trouve le point sensible qui le fit cambrer de bonheur.

Severus n'en pouvais plus. Harry était tellement excitant qu'il aurait pu jouir juste avec les sons qu'il produisait. Il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement de frustration de la part de son amant. Il le retourna puis positionna son sexe luisant de salive contre l'orifice d'Harry.

Severus, ses deux mains sur ses hanches, le fit descendre aussi lentement que possible le long de son membre et fut attentif à un quelconque signe de douleur sur le visage de son élève. Quand il fut enfoui en lui jusqu'à la garde, l'homme souffla et savoura l'exquise sensation d'être à sa place, le corps intiment lié à celui du jeune homme.

-Ah, Harry !

Harry se releva légèrement puis se rassit entamant un lent va et viens sur le membre dur de son professeur. Severus accompagna le jeune homme dans ses mouvements et se saisit à nouveau de ses lèvres rougies. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient tandis que le rythme s'intensifiait. Les fesses d'Harry claquaient sur les cuisses couvertes de sueur de l'homme et ce son enflamma les reins de Severus qui se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas encore avoir joui.

Harry commençait à fatiguer la position était certes agréable mais ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le soulever. Voyant le rythme diminuer alors qu'il était si proche de la délivrance, Severus renversa le jeune homme et le pilonna durement. Harry gémissait sans aucune retenue.

A chaque coup de rein, son amant martelait inlassablement sa prostate, lui envoyant des vagues de plaisir toujours plus intenses. Il observa le visage de Severus. De la sueur perlait sur son front tandis qu'il ondulait contre lui.

-Touches-toi pour moi Harry…souffla Severus dont la respiration était haletante.

Harry prit son sexe dans sa main et imprima le même rythme que celui des pénétrations de Severus.

-Harry !

-Sev…Severus ! Je vais…je…Ah !

-Viens Harry, viens pour moi !

Harry sentit alors l'orgasme l'emporter. Il éjacula en de long jet nacré sur le ventre de son ainé qui jouit à son tour lorsque l'anneau de chair se serra autour de lui. Severus allait se dégager du corps d'Harry, mais ce dernier le retint par les épaules.

\- Restes. J'aime te sentir en moi…

Severus s'inclina vaincu par la demande et posa son visage sur le torse imberbe. Il attendit que leurs respirations se calment puis roula sur le côté afin d'observer son jeune amant. Il n'avait jamais d'amant fixe. Pourtant le fait, d'avoir eu de nouveau Harry dans ses bras ce soir, finit de le convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas que tout cela s'arrête.

L'homme se demanda ce qu'Harry pouvait bien lui trouver. Il avait pratiquement le double de son âge, ne se trouvait pas séduisant et avait un caractère abominable. Mais Harry semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir dans leurs étreintes, il ne pouvait pas simuler à ce point !

-Pourquoi ? Souffla Severus qui ne trouvait pas les mots pour formuler sa question.

Harry leva un sourcil, ignorant de quoi l'homme était en train de parler. Il se tourna vers lui et prit appui sur son coude. Severus déglutit, Harry était vraiment beau ainsi nu.

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda doucement le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi moi ? Tu es si jeune et tu pourrais être avec n'importe qui d'autre ! Je ne…

-Chut ! fit Harry en posant un doigt sur les lèvres fines. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais je sais que mon corps répond au tien et qu'il est plus difficile de nier ce que je ressens que de l'accepter. Alors je suis mon instinct et il me dit d'être là avec toi.

Severus rougit légèrement. Ce n'était pas une grande déclaration mais il comprenait parfaitement Harry. Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par lui et n'avait pas non plus d'explication. Il savait seulement qu'il ne voulait pas que ce qu'ils avaient commencé s'arrête subitement.

Il commençait déjà à s'habituer à la chaleur de ses bras et ne voulait plus s'en passer désormais.

-Alors restes…restes avec moi…murmura Severus.

Il enroula ses bras autour des hanches d'Harry et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte possessive. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration de l'homme. Severus entendit le souffle régulier du plus jeune et comprit que ce dernier avait finalement succombé au sommeil.

Il respira la chevelure du jeune homme et s'endormit à son tour.

HPSS

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Severus tendit son bras en travers du lit et n'y trouva que du vide. Harry n'était plus là et les draps étaient froids. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter tant la déception était grande. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'Harry serait resté. Mais la dure réalité le frappa. Harry avait fui et lui se sentait lamentable.

Lamentable d'avoir cru en Harry. Qui de toute évidence s'était bien moqué de lui.

Il se leva, prit une douche rapide et sorti de ses appartements pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas faim, pourtant sa présence au cours des repas était « fortement conseillée » selon Dumbledore. Il s'assit près du directeur, et ne décrocha aucun mot à ses collègues.

La salle était animée, il entendait les rire amusés et les discussions qui allaient bon train. Parmi tous, un seul rire capta son attention. Il risqua un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Il balaya la table du regard et s'arrêta sur Harry. Harry qui riait aux éclats aux côtés de Finnegan.

Severus vit rouge. Il savait qu'il était jaloux et possessif mais ce n'était rien à côté du tumulte qui l'envahissait à cet instant. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. _Pourquoi rit-il avec ce batard d'irlandais ? Pourquoi le regarde-t-il avec ses yeux là ? Je croyais qu'ils ne se parlaient plus ! De quoi parlent-ils ? Et pourquoi je souffre comme ça ? Quelle est cette douleur dans ma poitrine ?_

Severus porta une de ses mains à sa poitrine et serra les pans de sa robe. Il avait envie de vomir. Il se leva le plus discrètement possible et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle, Essayant de faire taire ce rire qui ne cessait de résonner dans ses oreilles. Il marchait d'un pas vif lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

-Professeur ! Attendez !

Severus s'arrêta et entendit l'écho des pas sur les dalles en pierre qui s'approchaient de lui. Harry se posta devant lui, le souffle saccadé par sa course.

-Oui Monsieur Potter ? fit-il avec dédain.

-Pourrions-nous aller dans la salle sur demande ? Je voudrais vous parler, le jeune homme à voix basse.

-Il reste encore une heure avant votre entrainement Potter. Je vous conseille d'en profiter pour réviser les notes de Miss Granger sur vos cours manqués au lieu de batifoler avec Monsieur Finnegan ! Répondit Severus qui serra les dents.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'énerva Harry qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine colère de son professeur.

Severus siffla de mépris et tenta un mouvement pour partir mais le jeune homme se tenait obstinément sur son chemin. Cet échange n'avait que trop duré, il voulait être seul pour reconstruire sa carapace d'implacable maître de potion. Avec Harry, il se sentait émotionnellement vulnérable et il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Il passa en force, le bousculant de son épaule. Harry le regarda interloqué.

-Severus ? Tenta Harry en le suivant.

-Ça sera « Professeur » pour vous Potter ! s'exclama Severus qui accéléra l'allure.

-Mais enfin je ne comprends pas ! Severus attends !

Harry rattrapa l'homme et le poussa jusqu'à une alcôve discrète cachée par une tenture de velours épaisse, semblable à celle où Severus s'était caché pour observer Potter et Finnegan. Harry le repoussa jusqu'à ce que le dos de Severus touche le mur.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Explique-toi ! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus de malentendu entre nous ! s'écria Harry, les joues en feu.

Ils se défiaient du regard. Harry était collé à son professeur et attendait que celui-ci lui réponde.

-Je n'ai rien à expliquer Potter ! J'ai bien compris que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu entre vous et Finnegan destiné à vous moquer de votre maître de potion vieux et laid ! Dit Severus, la voix dangereusement basse.

-Une blague ? Mais pourquoi penses-tu que je me moque de toi ? Et pourquoi par Merlin me parles-tu encore de Seamus ?

-Je vous ai vu rire ensemble ce matin ! L'accusa Severus, plein de ressentiments. Pourtant je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus !

-Oui je riais avec un camarade de classe. On ne se moquait pas de toi mais de Ron qui avait encore sorti des imbécilités qu'Hermione a vite corrigé ! Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ! Personne tu m'entends ?

-Alors pourquoi t'être enfui ce matin ? Des regrets peut-être ?

\- Je ne me suis pas enfui ! J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et avec toi nu et terriblement attirant dans le lit je n'y arrivais pas. Alors je suis rentré au dortoir pour que Ron ne se rende pas compte de mon absence, expliqua Harry d'une voix apaisée.

Severus réfléchit, il voulait croire en Harry. Pourtant son manque de confiance lui, lui brouillait sa raison. Le jeune homme était sorti pour réfléchir mais quel était le fruit de cette réflexion ? Severus mourrait intérieurement d'avoir des réponses à ses propres questions.

-Je vois, tu avais besoin de réfléchir et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, je suis serré contre toi et je ne souhaite qu'une chose…

-Et que souhaitez-vous Monsieur Potter ?

-Toi Severus, seulement toi.

Harry raccourcit la distance qui le séparait du visage de l'homme et l'embrassa avec douceur. Le baiser fut tendre et lent. Harry voulait prendre le temps d'apprendre la courbe des lèvres fines de son ainé et en savourer le goût. Severus frissonna, il n'avait jamais été embrassé de la sorte et Merlin savait qu'il adorait ça.

Pourtant Severus repoussa son élève, se rappelant qu'ils étaient toujours dans un couloir de l'école et que n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre dans cette situation compromettante.

-Pas ici Harry, murmura Severus qui regrettait déjà la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ancra son regard émeraude à celui de son professeur.

-Allons dans la Salle sur Demande pour continuer cette conversation, lui indiqua Severus.

Harry sourit et suivit l'homme en gardant une distance raisonnable avec ce corps qui l'attirait tant. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Severus fit apparaitre leurs fauteuils habituels. Il invita le Survivant à s'assoir et prit place en face de lui. Harry fut surpris par la distance que son professeur mettait entre eux mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Il attendit sagement que l'homme prenne la parole.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi Harry, mais je ne fais pas ce genre de chose. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation suivie avec personne. J'ai un sale caractère, j'ai le double de ton âge et je suis toujours ton professeur. Toute cette histoire ne pourra que nous apporter des ennuis.

Harry avait retenu son souffle durant sa tirade. Il avait déjà pensé à tout ça. Il avait pris le temps de retourner la situation dans tous les sens et il s'était rendu à l'évidence que d'être éloigné de Severus était moins acceptable que tout le reste.

-Je n'attends rien. J'aime seulement être avec toi. Le reste ne compte pas pour moi, répondit Harry les joues rougies.

-Je vois, répondit simplement Severus.

Il tapotait nerveusement l'accoudoir en velours. Un choix se présentait désormais à lui. Il pouvait continuer ce qu'ils avaient manifestement commencé ou alors tout arrêter. Il sentit son estomac se tordre à cette dernière pensée. Le regard d'Harry était plein d'incertitude.

Severus se leva, s'approcha du jeune homme et posa sa main sur la joue soyeuse qu'il caressa de son pouce. Les mots semblaient s'être envolés pourtant Harry se sentit soulagé et ferma les yeux en appuyant son visage contre la paume de l'homme. Puis la voix de Severus s'éleva brisant la magie de l'instant. Il enleva à regret sa main du visage du plus jeune.

-Mets-toi dans une tenue confortable, je vais chercher le grimoire dans mes appartements. Nous devons reprendre l'entrainement.

-Oui professeur.

Severus tiqua pour la première fois à l'appellation. Harry l'avait toujours appelé « Professeur » et pourtant à cet instant il sentit comme une distance à l'utilisation de son titre. Il alla récupérer le vieux livre et revint auprès du jeune homme qui se trouvait en t-shirt et en pantalon, sa robe de sorcier soigneusement posé sur l'un des fauteuils.

-Hier soir, j'ai eu le temps de lire un sortilège intéressant, mais très difficile…il te demandera énormément d'énergie magique, expliqua Severus debout, le livre à la main.

-Je comprends. Que fait ce sort au juste ?

-Il désintègre l'âme Harry et…

-Et vous pensez que je pourrais m'en servir contre Voldemort demain à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Précisément, je pense que c'est grâce à ce sort que tu pourras le vaincre définitivement, lui assura Severus d'un ton calme.

-Vous croyez que je peux y arriver ?

-Je crois en toi Harry, tu seras assez puissant pour mettre fin à son règne de terreur.

Le cœur du Survivant se gonfla de joie, une telle confiance de la part de son professeur honni était une chose totalement inédite. Il remercia Severus d'un signe de tête et écouta son enseignant réciter la nouvelle incantation. La langue était la même pourtant Harry nota que certaines liaisons et sonorités étaient différentes.

Il tenta de répéter après Severus mais rien n'y fit, il butait sur le même mot encore et encore. Harry exaspérait, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un simple mot ! Alors que Severus lui, le faisait parfaitement. Il douta un instant du bien-fondé de leur plan. Après tout, tout reposait sur lui et il sentit la chape de plomb sur ses épaules s'alourdir à mesure que les heures s'égrenaient.

-Je n'y arriverais jamais ! S'écria Harry qui mit ses mains devant son visage pour masquer son embarras.

-Encore un peu de patience, tu vas y arriver ! L'encouragea Severus qui voyait son élève perdre patience.

Il posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le tourna vers lui.

-Harry regarde-moi, tu dois faire rouler ta langue sur la troisième syllabe, comme ceci : _Perderrrrre._

- _Perdere._

-Non essaye encore !

- _Perderrrrre_.

-Tu vois ! Rien d'insurmontable ? Maintenant recommence depuis le début, fit Severus en l'éloignant.

Harry recommença et lorsqu'arriva l'heure du déjeuner il savait la dire parfaitement à son plus grand soulagement. Severus passa ses longs doigts fins dans les mèches rebelles et lui caressa le haut du crâne.

-Va rejoindre tes amis pour déjeuner, nous commencerons la pratique après le repas.

-Merci Professeur.

Severus retira sa main et laissa partir Harry.

HPSS

Harry mangea avec appétit sous les regards étonnés de ses amis.

-Tu essayes de concurrencer Ron, Harry ? lui demanda gentiment Hermione.

-Non pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-il la bouche encore pleine. Les cours avec Snape sont tellement épuisants que je meurs de faim. Ne devrais-tu pas être heureuse que je mange plus ? La taquina le Survivant.

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste si soudain !

-Laisse tomber vieux ! Avec elle, on mange soit trop soit pas assez ! Intervint Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et sourit. Intérieurement, elle était soulagée de voir son ami retrouver l'appétit, même si ce changement radical était dû au professeur Snape. Son intuition lui disait que ce n'était pas un hasard si Harry semblait aller mieux depuis qu'il passait ses journées avec le maître des potions.

Seamus avait également remarqué le changement qui s'était opéré chez Harry. Il grimaçait car il savait très bien pourquoi. Ou du moins, il en était presque sûr. Harry semblait plus confiant et déterminer que jamais alors qu'il y a trois jours à peine, il semblait être le plus malheureux des hommes.

La jalousie le rongeait mais il voulait maintenir le peu d'amitié qu'il lui restait avec le jeune brun. Il prendrait ce qu'Harry voudrait bien lui donné et il attendrait. Il attendrait le jour où Harry reviendrait vers lui car il était certain qu'il le ferait. Pour le moment, il se contentait d'être à ses côtés sans rien lui demander.

Après trois assiettes avalées, Harry se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et retourna à la salle d'entrainement. Il espérait avoir pris assez de force pour lancer correctement le sortilège qui les délivreraient de Voldemort. Avec une certaine appréhension, il pénétra dans la salle et attendit son professeur en continuant de s'exercer à la prononciation.

Il avait les yeux fermés pour plus de concentration et n'entendit pas l'homme le rejoindre. Un raclement de gorge lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il s'installa de lui-même au centre de la salle. Severus conjura le mannequin habituel et s'éloigna du jeune homme.

Harry concentra son esprit sur Severus et le sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait quand il était dans ses bras. Il ressentit sa magie circulée dans son corps et le halo lumineux apparût de nouveau autour de lui. Il focalisa son énergie au creux de sa main et psalmodia l'incantation.

La puissance magique contenue entre ses doigts fit trembler son bras tout entier. Harry dut faire un effort surhumain pour lever son bras en direction de l'adversaire de bois et relâcha le flux lumineux. Le faisceau n'avait pas encore atteint sa cible qu'Harry s'écroula de tout son long en perdant connaissance.

Il reprit ses esprits quelques instants plus tard, sa tête confortablement installé sur les cuisses de Severus et une main chaude sur son front. Les prunelles noires reflétaient l'inquiétude et Harry tenta de se relever mais échoua lamentablement.

-Ne bouges pas Harry, repose toi, le temps de reprendre des forces.

-J'ai réussi ?

-Oui, tu as réussi, souria Severus.

Harry trouva le visage de l'homme magnifique. Il leva sa main et accrocha la nuque de Severus pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Severus suivit son mouvement et effleura sa bouche avec légèreté. Harry était trop épuisé pour vouloir plus alors il se contenta de ses doux effleurements.

Après un temps plus long de récupération Harry se sentit suffisamment mieux pour se relever. Sa tête lui tournait encore alors il interrogea son professeur sur le déroulement du reste de la séance.

-Je pense qu'il serait inutile de recommencer. Tu as réussi à jeter le sort donc je suppose que tu vas devoir te reposer longuement afin de récupérer l'intégralité de ta puissance magique. D'ici demain, tu ne devras pas te servir de ta baguette, ni faire d'efforts quelconques. Il te faudra être en pleine possession de tes pouvoirs face à « lui ».

Harry posa une main sur la poitrine de Severus, là où battait son cœur et ancra son regard au sien.

-J'y arriverais Professeur.

-Severus.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Appelle-moi Severus et cesses donc de me vouvoyer, je me croirais en cours de potions !

-D'accord Severus. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-J'ai quelques potions à terminer pour demain, des potions cicatrisantes et des anti-poisons. Je pense qu'elles nous seront utiles. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Oui ! Enfin je veux dire, je vais essayer de ne pas tout faire exploser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ferais l'essentiel et je t'indiquerais quoi faire.

Harry sourit, enthousiasmé pour la première fois de sa vie à l'idée de faire une potion. Il suivit l'homme jusqu'à ses appartements et Severus ouvrit une porte qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Elle était dissimulée par une étagère remplie de livre et menait au laboratoire privé de son maître des potions.

Une fois que Severus était sur ses potions, il était complètement différent que lorsqu'il les enseignait. Détendu et sûr de lui. Harry se sentit troublé par les petits mouvements que Snape faisait, chacun de ses gestes rappelait à Harry une chose qu'il avait faite la veille et il passa toute cette période à moitié excité. C'était plutôt affolant de se tenir si près, tout en écoutant la voix de velours de Severus si proche.

Harry leva les yeux et vit que l'homme l'observait. L'expression reflétée dans ses iris envoya un délicieux frisson le long de l'épine dorsale d'Harry et son sexe se contracta. Puis Severus détourna rapidement les yeux et Harry se concentra attentivement sur ce qu'il découpait. Il se figea quand la main de Snape effleura la sienne.

-Plus finement… la sauge. Coupe la plus finement.

Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit que Snape semblait ailleurs, sans bouger. Il coupa les feuilles de sauge plus finement, appréciant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Les feuilles étaient étonnamment douces et il apprécia leur texture quand il les prit pour les remettre à Severus.

-C'est bon ?

L'homme le regarda, les joues semblant avoir rougies. Le temps parut suspendu un long moment tandis qu'Harry le fixait et qu'il lui rendait son regard. Puis Severus baissa les yeux sur les feuilles finement coupées.

-Oui, ça ira.

Le maître de potion déglutit et Harry posa son couteau. Severus leva la main mais la laissa retomber, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. La langue d'Harry pointa et il s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres.

Severus avança d'un pas, bougeant derrière lui, sans le toucher, proche. Chacun des nerfs d'Harry étaient à vifs en ressentant sa présence. Ils étaient là. Ils ne bougeaient pas. Ils ne parlaient pas. Finalement, les mains de Severus se reposèrent sur ses bras et Harry perçut son souffle dans ses cheveux, contre son oreille.

Harry ferma les yeux tandis qu'un frisson de plaisir le traversait. Il inclina légèrement sa tête et il sentit le souffle se déplacer vers son cou. Il y eut un infime frôlement de lèvres. Severus s'avança encore d'un pas et il effleura le dos du plus jeune.

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade et son membre tendu pulsa. Il se pressa contre le corps derrière lui, pour sentir son excitation. Il entendit un faible et long gémissement comme un soupir de plaisir et les mains de Severus quittèrent ses bras.

Harry respira fortement et il remua contre son professeur, d'une telle manière que tous deux finirent par émettre des gémissements de plaisir. Puis, le pantalon ainsi que le boxer d'Harry se retrouvèrent sur ses chevilles et il s'appuya contre la table de travail. Il sentit quelque chose de froid et d'humide touché son anus. La caresse des doigts de Severus le firent gémir.

Puis Severus fut à nouveau en lui. Un de ses bras autour de sa taille le maintenait droit et le soutenait, son autre main était sur son sexe. Il n'avait presque pas eu mal. Il était perdu dans la sensation de l'homme en lui, sur sa main posée sur son membre tendu, sur son souffle saccadé à son oreille. Puis ce fut fini, Harry jouit en criant le nom de Severus tandis que ce dernier emplissait son antre chaude de sa semence.

Severus se retira et Harry remonta son pantalon et ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Il savait que son visage était brûlant et que ses jambes tremblaient. Finalement, Harry se retourna. Son professeur était encore en train de réajuster ses vêtements.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

-J'ai fini avec les feuilles de sauge, finit par dire le jeune homme.

-Je…, commença Severus en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je pense que je peux m'en occuper maintenant, Harry. Tu devrais aller te reposer avant que tu camarades n'ai fini leur cours.

Harry hocha la tête. Sa bouche était sèche. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas encore correctement.

-Est-ce que je pourrais me reposer ici ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

Severus sembla réfléchir, puis acquiesça.

-Je viendrais te réveiller avant le dîner.

-Merci, souffla Harry en posant un baiser furtif sur le coin des lèvres de Severus.

Harry sortit du laboratoire et hésita un instant à s'allonger sur sofa du salon de son professeur. Il lui avait autorisé à se reposer ici mais pas où. Il fit une grimace lorsqu'il sentit son dos le tirailler. Le sexe anal était épuisant physiquement et il préféra rendre dans la chambre pour se coucher sur lit moelleux. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller qui sentait l'odeur de son amant.

HPSS

Severus venait de finir de mettre en fiole la dernière louche de potion cicatrisante quand il lança un _Tempus_ qui lui indiqua l'approche du dîner. Il se lança un sort de rafraîchissement, les vapeurs de potions lui collant à la peau puis il sortit du laboratoire pour aller réveiller Harry.

Il le trouva étendu en travers de son lit, encore habillé et les bras fermement enroulés autour de son oreiller. Severus trouva l'image attendrissante. Harry était vraiment un homme beau. Bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas convaincu des raisons du jeune homme d'être avec lui, il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir comme amant.

Il s'approcha sans bruit et d'une main bienveillante, secoua l'épaule d'Harry, le réveillant en douceur.

-Déjà ? fit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Oui Harry, nous devons nous rendre à la Grande Salle. Je suis sûr que Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley t'y attendent déjà pour parler de ta journée.

Harry se frotta les yeux et se leva, le corps engourdi. Severus lui caressa tendrement les cheveux puis sorti le premier des appartements, laissant le jeune homme se réveiller tranquillement. Harry se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et rejoignit ses camarades à la table des Gryffondors.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement tandis qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer de fréquent regard en direction de Severus. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif de sa meilleure amie. Harry mangea avec un appétit plus mesuré puis sortit de table accompagnés de Ron et Hermione.

Dans la salle commune, Harry profita de ses derniers instants en compagnie de ses camarades. Il essaya d'être le plus enthousiaste possible mais son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il affronterait Voldemort en personne le lendemain.

-Hey vieux, nous comptions aller au chemin de Traverse demain, tu voudrais venir avec nous ? lui demanda Ron, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se rembrunit.

-J'aurais beaucoup aimé Ron, mais le professeur Dumbledore veut me voir demain dans l'après-midi. Une prochaine fois peut-être ? répondit Harry d'un ton morne.

-Evidement ! Lui répondit le rouquin.

La conversation reprit son cours et à mesure que les heures passaient, les élèves montèrent se coucher les uns après les autres. Harry se retrouva seul sur le large canapé en face de l'âtre de la cheminée. Il sortit sa carte des Maraudeurs et chercha une personne en particulier.

Le nom de Severus s'afficha dans les cachots et semblait se diriger vers ses quartiers. Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit aussi discrètement que possible de la tour Gryffondor. Il surveillait sa carte de près et atteignit les cachots.

Severus n'eut le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui qu'une force invisible se pressa contre lui. Il trembla quelques secondes avant de se rappeler de la maudite cape d'invisibilité du gamin. Il tira sur cette dernière, révélant le corps du jeune homme et ferma la porte d'entrée.

-Tu devrais être dans ton lit Harry, commença Severus en s'éloignant du corps du jeune homme.

-Je ne voulais pas être seul ce soir Severus, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais comprendre…

-Je comprends Harry, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Harry sourit, il souriait beaucoup depuis quelques jours et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

-Alors, on peut aller au lit maintenant ? demanda Harry les joues rosies par la demande osée.

Severus soupira profondément.

-Tu n'es qu'un incorrigible morveux, répliqua Severus, un rictus collé à ses lèvres.

Il marcha vers Harry et lui tendit la main. Harry la prit se retrouva fermement embrassé. Les lèvres fines de Severus glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire puis vers le lobe de son oreille. Harry frémit tandis que ses yeux se fermaient sous les sensations.

Les doigts du jeune homme trouvèrent les boutons du gilet de Severus et commencèrent à les défaire un à un, ce qui était un peu difficile en étant embrassé, caressé et plaqué contre lui comme il l'était. Il se recula brièvement pour passer son propre t-shirt par-dessus sa tête puis retourna à la bouche de l'homme.

Là, il fut distrait un moment avant de se rappeler des boutons. Finalement, le gilet fut ouvert, il le glissa des épaules de son professeur et s'attaqua à la chemise blanche du dessous. Ils restèrent un bref moment bloquer à la porte de la chambre à coucher avant qu'Harry ne tende la main pour trouver la poignée.

Harry se recula, déterminé à finir de défaire la chemise blanche de Snape. Il en écarta les pans assez rudement, et regarda le corps pâle et dénudé qui lui faisait face. Il voulait le toucher et le goûter, sentir son corps se presser contre le sien. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry explosa et il se redressa, sa main glissant dans les cheveux de Snape, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

Cette fois, le baiser fut lent et attentif. Les mains de Snape prirent en coupe le visage d'Harry et il sentit une insupportable tension dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Jamais.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils atteignirent le lit. Harry tomba en arrière sur le lit et il se mit à genoux pour tirer Severus à lui. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son flanc et l'étendit jusqu'à l'ouverture de son pantalon. Puis il le fit descendre sur les hanches fines. Avec un grand sourire, Harry recula pour examiner l'autre moitié de Snape. Il s'arrêta, fixant longuement son entrejambes. Son érection manifeste était recouverte par un boxer noir moulant.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et tout son sang se ruer dans le bas de son corps. Harry se déplaça un peu tandis que Severus se plaçait sur lui. Cette fois, le baiser ne fut ni lent, ni gentil. Harry se recula pour souffler.

Ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, poitrine nue contre poitrine nue. Harry abaissa une de ses mains et agrippa les fesses de Severus pour l'amener encore plus près de lui, surélevant légèrement ses hanches pour se frotter contre l'érection de l'homme, repoussant le coton noir extensible afin de sentir et de caresser ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Puis une main fut sur sa hanche, glissant entre eux pour défaire le pantalon et le boxer d'Harry. Le jeune homme les enleva d'un coup de pied et crocheta ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus. Il gémit tandis que leurs érections se frottaient ensemble. L'homme descendit un peu et Harry le regarda avec adoration lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de son amant pousser contre son orifice.

Severus recula les jambes du plus jeune contre sa poitrine et Harry les soutint derrière les genoux avec ses mains tandis que Severus tendait la main vers la table de chevet et en sortait une petite bouteille de potion. Snape reprit sa position entre les jambes d'Harry. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se tendit brièvement tandis que des doigts froids et humides se glissaient dans son intimité.

La bouche de Snape fut sur lui une nouvelle fois, sa langue envahit sa bouche, Harry trembla d'anticipation tandis que les doigts se pressaient en lui. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il le prenne sur le champ mais il ne le fit pas. Les doigts s'enfoncèrent plus loin, bougeant, étirant, fouillant pour l'ouvrir doucement.

Harry se trémoussa et comme le mouvement continuait et que le plaisir grandissait, il commença à pousser contre les doigts de Severus, détournant son visage de la bouche de son amant pour prendre une respiration haletante. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse avoir besoin de sentir physiquement Snape en lui, mais c'était le cas maintenant, il voulait plus. Il se pressa durement contre les doigts taquins, le souffle saccadé.

Finalement, les doigts se retirèrent et la bouche de Severus attrapa la sienne tandis que quelque chose de plus large et de plus satisfaisant se glissait là où était sa place. La respiration de Severus devint hachée et ses baisers plus brefs, comme volés tandis qu'il commençait à bouger. Harry se serra autour du long membre dur en lui et Severus grogna. Il leva les jambes d'Harry pour les poser sur ses épaules et reposa ses fesses sur ses genoux. L'homme se mit à baiser plus vite, plus fort, en mouvements rapides. Il changea légèrement de position, poussa et Harry cria.

\- Oh, putain ! S'exclama le Survivant. Encore… Fais-le encore…

Et Severus s'exécuta.

-Oh, putain, oui, oh, putain, haleta Harry alors qu'un plaisir intense le frappait droit à l'entrejambes. Encore…

Ses mains lâchèrent les épaules de l'homme et s'agrippèrent fermement au couvre-lit comme Snape s'enfonçait en lui, frappant le même endroit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se voûte en poussant des cris, cherchant à atteindre son sexe douloureux. Il jouit dès que ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau engorgée puis Snape grogna et explosa en courtes saccades.

-Harry… Harry…

Harry chercha son souffle et s'accrocha à Severus tandis qu'ils surmontaient leur orgasme. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur et terriblement hors d'haleine. Harry ressentit une terrible sensation de perte quand son amant sortit doucement de lui et roulait sur le dos. Severus ferma les yeux pendant un instant puis les rouvrit, jetant un regard en coin à Harry.

Ce dernier remua pour se rapprocher de son professeur et l'entoura d'une de ses jambes. La peau chaude de sexe de Severus était merveilleuse contre la chair nue d'Harry. Il ajouta un bras puis son flanc tout entier se retrouva sur Severus.

-Je suis fatigué, souffla Harry.

-Tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir, lui répondit Severus, bien qu'il ne souhaite pas qu'Harry s'en aille.

-Je ne veux pas dormir seul.

-Alors reste, reste avec moi.

Harry s'endormit rapidement, bercé par la respiration de Severus tandis que l'homme s'inquiétait sérieusement de la future confrontation entre Harry et le seigneur des ténèbres. Il raffermit ses bras autour du jeune homme.

 _Quoi qu'il se passe demain je ne te laisserais jamais Harry, jamais…_

 **A suivre…**

 **Nda :** Dans le prochain chapitre, la bataille qui opposera Harry à Voldemort fera rage et certaines révélations pourraient faire de gros dégâts. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Gaeill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tout se perd, rien ne s'oublie**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le délai de publication de ce chapitre. Promis, la prochaine fiction que j'écrirais sera finie avant publication haha. Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, même quelques mots suffisent à m'encourager pour finir cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 7**

Severus se réveilla en découvrant son jeune amant toujours dans ses bras. Le sourire qui marquait son visage se fana lorsqu'il se rappela qu'aujourd'hui Harry allait affronter son « maître ». Il sentit une soudaine tension au creux de son estomac tandis qu'il caressait le dos du jeune homme, du bout des doigts.

Il pouvait sentir les frissons parcourant l'échine d'Harry, la cuisse dorée par le soleil en travers de ses hanches exerçait une délicieuse pression sur son sexe désormais bien éveillé. Il se donnait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent dominé par ses hormones. Il n'avait jamais autant bandé de sa vie que ces derniers jours.

Un simple contact ou même l'idée de se glisser dans cette antre serrée suffisait à faire s'ériger son membre plus qu'enthousiaste. Il remonta sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant et malaxa avec tendresse sa nuque. Harry gémit de plaisir et papillonna des yeux. C'était le meilleur réveil qu'il avait connu depuis longtemps.

Il s'étira comme un chat avant que son regard n'accroche les obsidiennes de Severus.

-Bonjour, fit Harry en étirant ses lèvres paresseusement.

-Bonjour, lui répondit Severus la gorge nouée.

Severus remua doucement et son sexe se frotta contre sa cuisse rebondie. Il sentit une vague de désir au creux de ses reins l'envahir et approcha Harry plus près de lui en faisant courir sa main sur sa hanche. Harry gémit tandis que la main de l'homme se refermait sur son membre à moitié dur et commençait à le caresser.

Severus sentit le sexe grossir sous ses doigts. Il retourna Harry pour qu'il soit dos à lui, mais toujours collé contre son corps et poussa son membre impatient contre l'orifice du plus jeune encore humide de l'étreinte de la veille. Harry remua faisant réprimé un gémissement à Severus qui poussa jusqu'à se retrouver totalement enfoui à l'intérieur de lui. Severus se mit à onduler en de petits mouvements tout en caressant le sexe d'Harry.

C'était sa nouvelle drogue.

Finalement, Severus les amena lentement à la jouissance. Harry se retourna vers son professeur lorsqu'il sentit le membre de son professeur ramollir en sortant de son anus. Il l'embrassa rapidement et se rendormit, la tête posé sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Severus sentit son cœur se serré et sortit du lit rapidement en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le jeune endormit. Il alla prendre une douche puis revint dans la chambre, une simple serviette nouée autour des jambes. Harry commença à se réveiller quand il entendit l'homme s'activer dans ses tiroirs à la cherche de sous-vêtements propres.

Harry se leva silencieusement et entoura de ses bras les hanches fines de Severus. Ce dernier se figea, peu habitué à être pris par surprise puis se détendit dans l'étreinte. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment puis se retourna pour ancrer son regard à celui d'Harry.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller Severus. Je voudrais rester ici avec toi…murmura Harry qui baissa les yeux.

Severus souffla, son jeune amant avait dit tout haut ce qu'il ressentait tout bas. Il aurait tout donné afin de garder Harry près de lui et de le protéger du danger. Pourtant, les évènements à venir les dépassaient terriblement. Il n'y avait pas que leurs vies en jeu.

-Je sais Harry…

Severus souleva son menton afin que leurs souffles se mélangent puis il reprit :

-Fermes les yeux et ne bougent pas…

Harry obéit. Severus fouillait dans sa robe de sorcier à la recherche du petit sachet en tissu qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Il le trouva et tenta de faire abstraction de la nudité enivrante d'Harry pour ouvrir le sachet et présenter son contenu au jeune homme.

-Ceci est pour toi, commença l'homme d'une voix hésitante.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le pendentif que Severus tenait entre ses doigts. Il était magnifique ! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous l'émotion. Il n'avait jamais reçu pareil cadeau. Il détailla les deux serpents entrelacés. La finesse de l'ouvrage était incroyable, il devait avoir beaucoup de valeur.

-Je…euh, pour moi ?

-Oui, lui répondit Severus en passant le collier autour de sa nuque. Il possède de nombreux charmes de protections, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait t'être utile et je…

Il ne put continuer qu'Harry se jetait déjà sur lui en écrasant furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Severus sourit et le serra contre lui, heureux de la réaction du jeune homme. Il répondit au baiser avec tendresse. Il aurait voulu que cela ne cesse jamais pourtant ils durent se séparer lorsque de grands coups furent frappés à l'entrée de ses quartiers.

Severus ronchonna, qui diable venait le déranger à une heure aussi matinale ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui était toujours debout et nu comme un ver. Il lui ordonna aussi gentiment que possible de se rendre dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il ouvrirait aux veracrasses qui osaient les déranger.

-Severus ! C'est une catastrophe ! S'exclama sans préambule Dumbledore. L'attaque à Pré-au-Lard a déjà commencé ! Selon vos informations cela ne devait se produire que bien plus tard dans la journée !

-Je n'ai pas été prévenu d'un quelconque changement ! Je vous aurais prévenu si Voldemort m'avait averti. Mon bras ne me brûle même pas ! Il ne m'a pas convoqué ! Se défendit Severus qui palissait à vue d'œil. Il était méfiant ces derniers temps, se gardant de partager ses secrets avec qui que ce soit !

Harry s'était raidi derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Si l'attaque avait déjà débuté, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Il enfila ses vêtements à la hâte et transplanna directement des appartements de Severus.

-Les Aurors sont déjà en route pour Pré-au-Lard, nous devons les rejoindre pour sauver le plus de monde possible ! reprit Albus le visage sombre.

-Je vous rejoins immédiatement ! Répondit Severus en refermant la porte de ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain et ne trouva personne. _Où est-il passé ? Je pensais lui avoir dit de se cacher ici ? Il n'y a pas de fenêtre alors comment est-il sorti ? Personne ne peut transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard !_

 _Maudit gosse ! Toujours à foncer tête baissée !_

Severus sentit son estomac se tordre, Harry était en danger. Il devait le rejoindre au plus vite. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta ses appartements en claquant la porte. Il courut jusqu'aux barrières magiques de l'enceinte, les traversa et transplanna. Il atterrit dans une petite ruelle ordinairement peu fréquenté et pu voir se sa position des jets de lumières fuser dans tous les sens à travers la fumée et la poussière.

Il entendait les cris et les hurlements. Des femmes courraient tout en protégeant les enfants dont les visages couverts de poussières étaient ravagés par les larmes.

Une explosion retentit et réveilla Severus dont le corps s'était pétrifié face à tant d'horreur. Il sortit de la ruelle et se dirigea vers l'Allée principale, baguette en main et sur ses gardes.

 _Où es-tu Harry ?_

Il esquivait les sorts qui fusaient vers lui, invoquant un bouclier invisible autour de lui pour progresser plus vite. Il enjamba les corps qui jonchaient le sol, sans vie pour la plupart et très mal en point pour d'autres. Il les examina les uns après les autres, soupirant de soulagement de ne pas reconnaitre Harry à chaque cadavre retourné.

Il avançait comme guidé par une force surnaturelle. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait d'Harry mais ignorait comment.

Une lueur d'un vert intense recouvrit le ciel du village, l'éblouissant un instant. Severus vit que la source de cette lumière provenait de la clairière à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard et se mit à courir dans sa direction, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises sur des tas de gravats. L'odeur du sang était omniprésente et lui donnait la nausée.

Il aperçut Dumbledore et Bellatrix Lestrange se battre dans une lutte acharnée. Le vieil homme semblait avoir le dessus, mais la femme folle était sournoise. Elle n'en démordrait pas. Severus voulut se joindre à son mentor mais celui-ci ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Severus ! Trouves Harry ! C'est lui que tu dois aider ! Pas moi ! S'exclama Dumbledore essoufflé par l'effort.

Le maître de potion rebroussa chemin et atteint l'entrée de la clairière. Il n'y avait que très peu de lumière. Malgré l'heure matinale le ciel était sombre et l'air était chargé d'une odeur pestilentielle. Il balaya la clairière du regard et reconnut finalement Harry au loin, faisant face à Voldemort.

Severus se figea, son jeune amant dégageait tellement de charme et de prestance en cet instant qu'il sentit son orgueil gonfler de fierté d'avoir eu un tel homme dans ses bras. Il s'approcha du jeune en pointant sa baguette vers lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres se mit à sourire puis éclata d'un rire terrible quand il reconnut son fidèle Mangemort s'avancer vers Potter.

Harry se tourna légèrement pour voir la source de l'hilarité soudaine de son ennemi.

-Severus ! s'exclama Harry.

-Severussss, mon petit espion je vois que tu as fait du très bon travail, le félicita le lord noir. Il t'appelle même par ton prénom, adorable n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Harry, interloqué, fixa Severus avec incrédulité.

-Severus, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

-Oh le petit Potter à sa maman n'est pas encore au courant ? Insista sournoisement Voldemort.

-Je ne comprends pas Severus, je ne suis pas au courant de quoi ? Fit Harry d'une voix suppliante, les yeux devenant légèrement humides.

-Je t'en prie Severussss raconte tout à notre cher Harry, le moment est parfait ! Exulta le lord.

-Je…

La gorge de Severus était en feu, aucun mot ne semblait vouloir franchir ses lèvres. Son regard était désespéré, il ne voulait pas dire à haute voix ce que son maitre lui avait demandé de faire.

Il allait perdre Harry.

A cet instant précis, Severus sentit son cœur se briser. Il allait perdre la seule chose dans sa vie qui avait un jour valu la peine. Il s'apprêtait à tout dévoiler en essayant d'amoindrir les conséquences de sa tâche mais il fut coupé par le lord noir qui s'impatientait.

-Puisque Severus ne semble pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot, je vais t'éclairer Harry, siffla Voldemort. Vois-tu notre cher Severussss ici présent a réalisé une mission très spéciale pour moi. Et il m'a pleinement satisfait. Je pense que des images valent mieux que des mots, alors regardes par toi-même.

Voldemort agita sa baguette en traçant un cercle devant lui. Une lumière dorée jaillit de la forme.

- _M_ _emoriae_

Les souvenirs de Voldemort furent projeter sur le cercle lumineux et Harry serra les dents en voyant un sourire mesquin de son ennemi se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Severus se vit lui-même lors de sa dernière rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Il se vit arriver dans la salle du trône et s'agenouiller devant son maître.

 _-Severussss, m'aurais-tu oublié ?_

 _-Je vous demande pardon, maître ?_

 _-Je t'avais ordonné de venir me faire un rapport sur ta mission concernant Potter !_

 _-J'étais en route pour venir vous voir maître mais j'ai été retardé par Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas éveiller ses soupçons en écourtant trop vite la discussion, se justifia Severus la tête toujours vers le bas._

 _-Sache que je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, ENDOLORIS !_

Harry grimaça à la vision de son amant se faisant torturer. Il serra le poing sur sa baguette, prêt à jeter l'Impardonnable.

 _-LEGILIMENS !_

 _-Et bien, et bien, et bien. Je vois que tu as fait du bon travail Severussss. Maintenant que tu as pris son corps, je veux que tu prennes son âme !_

 _-Oui maître comme vous voulez, murmura Severus qui s'était son dîner remonter le long de sa gorge._

 _-Tu y as pris du plaisir mon petit Serpent ? Comment est-il au lit ? Est-ce qu'il a gémit comme une petite chienne en chaleur ? A-t-il couiné tandis que tu le baisais ?_

 _Le lord noir jubilait et posait des questions toutes plus rebutantes les unes que les autres. Les Mangemorts ricanaient autour d'eux, attendant les réponses croustillantes que leur camarade allait fournir au seigneur._

 _-Il a gémit comme une petite putain. Il suppliait pour prendre ma queue encore et encore. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier son plaisir et pleurait pour que je le prenne plus vite et plus durement._

Les larmes qu'Harry retenait depuis que Severus les avait rejoints se mirent à couler abondement sur ses joues.

 _-Je suis content de toi Severussss, s'exclama Voldemort, une joie extatique plaquée sur ses traits grisonnants. Relève-toi. Je veux que tu le brise à présent ! Je veux qu'il soit faible et totalement désemparé. Ainsi je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée lors de notre prochaine rencontre._

 _-A vos ordres, maître, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous satisfaire._

-Harry, je…, tenta Severus une fois que la forme lumineuse eut disparu avec les souvenirs infâmes.

-Cela ne peut être vrai ! bredouilla Harry, la voix secoué par le sanglot.

-Tu l'as vu par toi-même, je n'ai rien inventé, jubila Voldemort.

-Harry ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, écoute je peux tout t'expliquer ! Intervint Severus qui sentait déjà le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

-NOOOOONN !

Une vague d'énergie incroyablement puissante propulsa Severus à plusieurs dizaines de mètres tandis que Voldemort se cachait le visage de ses bras en reculant de quelques pas. Ce dernier se mit à rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre la colère d'Harry, qi tremblait de rage.

-Une mission ? Je n'ai été qu'une putain de mission ? Vous vouliez prendre mon âme ? Et bien vous avez réussi ! Cependant, il y a un détail auquel vous n'aviez pas pensé.

-Ah ah, et lequel je te pris ? Tu es tellement sous le choc de la trahison de ton amant que tout corps tremble. Tu es vraiment pathétique !

-J'ai reçu un entrainement intensif ces derniers mois pour apprendre à contrôler mes émotions, je peux puiser ma force dans mes faiblesses à présent. Et vous, vous allez mourir pour tout le mal que vous nous avez fait !

Tandis qu'il parlait, Harry focalisait son énergie magique au creux de sa main. Il fallait gagner du temps, pour qu'il réunisse suffisamment de puissance. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance pour lancer le sort. Il se déplaçait sur le côté, le regard défiant celui de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il sentit que son énergie était totalement canalisée, il s'arrêta de bouger et ferma les yeux.

Voldemort, trop surpris par ce changement d'attitude inattendue, s'approcha du jeune homme, baguette tendue dans sa direction. Harry avait les yeux fermés mais les sens en éveil. Il le laissa approcher. Plus il serait près de lui et il plus il pourrait faire de dégât.

Severus essaya de se relever pour aider Harry, mais une force invisible le maintenait au sol. Il soupçonna son jeune amant de le garder à l'écart et il se sentit impuissant. L'homme tenta de lever le sort qui l'empêchait de se lever avec sa propre baguette mais rien n'y fit. Harry était beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

Il pouvait voir au loin le visage concentré de son élève ainsi que ses lèvres bouger. Harry récitait l'incantation à voix basse et augmentait la sonorité à chaque fin de phrase. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, garda la main qui canalisait sa magie le long de son corps et leva sa main libre vers le ciel nuageux.

- _T_ _holum_ _A_ _ureum_ _!_

Un dôme doré se dessina au-dessus de lui et s'étira sur plusieurs mètres, les enfermant lui et Voldemort. Severus essaya de se relever une nouvelle fois et senti que le sort d'Harry ne faisait plus effet. Baguette en main, il se mit à courir en direction du dôme et se vit repousser par un champ de force.

Il ne voyait presque plus le jeune homme et distinguait à peine sa silhouette. Il frappa alors la paroi magique de ses poings en hurlant le nom d'Harry. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de crier encore et encore, sa voix se brisant tant il y mettait de la force. Le dôme devenait de moins en moins opaque et il put finalement voir Harry, le visage ravagé par les larmes et ses lèvres pleines bouger au rythme de l'incantation.

Harry tourna la tête en direction de son professeur, la tristesse et la détresse se reflétant dans ses émeraudes arracha un cri à Severus, qui sentit son estomac se contracter. Puis le jeune homme détourna le visage, incapable de regarder plus longtemps l'homme qui l'avait trahi.

Severus recula brusquement en protégeant ses yeux de son bras alors que le dôme se mit à briller. Lupin et Tonks apparurent près de lui, les visages ensanglantés et les vêtements déchirés. Remus se mit à courir vers le dôme et se retrouva éjecter de la même manière que Severus.

-Où est Harry, Severus ? Fit Remus les yeux noirs de colère en attrapant le maître des potions par le col de sa robe. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Harry est sous le dôme avec lui, j'ai essayé de l'aider ! J'ai vraiment essayé mais je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre ! répondit Severus tandis que la prise autour de son cou se resserrait.

-Tu n'es qu'un traître Snivellus je savais que nous ne pouvions te faire confiance, tu n'es qu'immonde petit serpent rampant au pied de son maître ! Tu devais le protéger par Merlin ! Pas l'envoyer à la mort !

-Remus arrête ! Cela ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à lui, cela n'aidera pas Harry ! Intervint Tonks.

Severus se défit de la prise du loup-garou et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque le dôme qui entourait Harry et Voldemort explosa en soufflant tout autour de lui. Remus protégea Tonks de son corps en les couchants au sol tandis que Severus adoptait la même position.

Lorsque le souffle se dissipa, Severus releva la tête et vit Harry debout, bras tendu en direction de son ennemi. Une boule d'énergie s'échappa de sa main et déferla sur le lord noir à une vitesse impressionnante, le traversant de part en part. Voldemort se toucha le torse puis regarda ses mains, rien ne semblaient avoir changé.

Il se mit à rire grossièrement puis reprit :

-Le petit Harry veut utiliser des sorts qui le dépassent ? Comme c'est mignon, tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes.

Les genoux d'Harry cédèrent sous son propre poids, il était épuisé et respirait difficilement. Il regardait l'herbe fraiche devant lui comme c'était la plus jolie chose au monde. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il releva la tête.

-Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt, murmura Harry la voix toujours essoufflée.

-Ton sort a échoué Potter, tu es faible et totalement vulnérable ! J'ai gagné et toi tu vas mourir, lui répondit Voldemort qui s'approchait avec sa baguette, prêt à jeter l'Avada.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se fut avancé suffisamment, le lord noir se figea. Il braqua sa main sur sa poitrine qu'il griffa à s'en faire saigner. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Que m'as-tu fait ? S'affola-t-il.

-J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez me faire. J'ai pris votre âme et je l'ai détruite !

-Impossible ! Hurla Voldemort.

Il tenta de faire venir ses fidèles Mangemorts pour qu'ils lui viennent en aide à travers sa propre marque des ténèbres, mais rien ne se passa. Severus ne ressenti aucune douleur à l'appel de son maître et vit avec étonnement cette dernière commencer à s'effacer. Un cri déchirant traversa le silence qui régnait dans la clairière. Le lord noir commençait à se décomposer, des fragments de peaux et de vêtements se détachaient de lui et flottaient autour d'eux.

Harry s'accorda un soupir lorsque le corps eut totalement disparu, ses restes emportés par le vent.

-Au revoir Tom…souffla le jeune homme qui s'affaissa.

C'était fini.

Il avait vaincu le sorcier le plus craint du monde sorcier.

Il était vivant.

Mais son cœur était mort.

Pour Severus, il n'avait été qu'une mission. Alors que lui avait mis tout son être entre les mains du maître de potions. Il s'était donné corps et âme. Et maintenant que tout était fini, Harry comprit qu'il avait également donné son cœur à l'homme. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il devait partir. Partir loin. Loin de lui.

Il essaya de se relever, ses membres étaient encore engourdis et les lacérations sur ses jambes dégoulinaient encore de sang. Les mangemorts qu'il avait affrontés sur l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard n'y étaient pas allé de main morte. Il était dans un piteux état, pourtant quand il vit son ex-amant se lever pour le rejoindre, il trouva la force nécessaire pour transplaner.

HPSS

Il atterrit au troisième étage devant la tapisserie des trolls dansant, il passa devant à trois reprises et entra en trombe dans la Salle sur Demande. Il conjura une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus.

-Dobby !

L'elfe apparut quelques secondes après son appel et posa une main tremblante sur son genou.

-Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby vous a entendu appeler. Que peux faire Dobby pour le jeune maître ?

-J'ai besoin que tu m'aide à refermer mes blessures, Dobby. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang et je ne me sens pas assez fort pour faire de la magie moi-même pour le moment.

-Bien sûr ! Dobby va le faire tout de suite Monsieur !

L'elfe soigna Harry, il referma essentiellement les plaies ouvertes et lança un sort de diagnostic pour révéler d'éventuels dommages internes. Il soupira de soulagement, le jeune maître était seulement épuisé physiquement et magiquement.

-Dobby, est–ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Oui, oui tout ce que vous voulez Maître Harry !

-J'ai besoin que tu ailles récupérer ma malle et mes vêtements à la tour Gryffondor, miniaturise les et viens me rejoindre, personne ne doit te voir Dobby c'est très important.

-Dobby revient très vite Monsieur !

Harry souffla lorsque l'elfe transplanna. Il n'avait pas prévu que la journée se termine ainsi. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, il se trouvait dans les bras de son professeur, savourant sa chaleur et faisait l'amour avec tendresse.

Harry gémit.

 _Pitoyable ! Je suis vraiment pitoyable d'avoir cru qu'il voulait sincèrement de moi ! Merlin, il devait bien s'amuser à leur regroupement de Mangemorts à étaler nos ébats. Je le hais ! Je le hais pour avoir éveillé en moi toutes ces choses, tous ces sentiments dont je n'ai pas voulu. J'ai si mal ! Mon cœur est tellement serré que j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'arrêter de battre._

Harry serra nerveusement sa chemise à l'emplacement où se trouvait son cœur. Sa main toucha le pendentif en argent qu'il portait toujours. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit, il tira sur le collier essayant de l'enlever mais sans succès. Harry comprit que le bijou devait être ensorcelé pour n'être enlevé que par la personne qui lui avait mis.

Pourquoi cela faisait-il autant mal ?

Dobby réapparut bientôt en précisant que personne ne l'avait vu, les habitants du château étaient tous bien trop occupés à soigner les blesser qui revenaient au compte-goutte de Pré-au-Lard.

-Merci Dobby, fit Harry avec gratitude.

-Si Harry Potter Monsieur me permets, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de vos affaires maintenant Monsieur ?

-Je dois quitter Poudlard, et je ne compte jamais revenir, répondit Harry d'une voix sombre.

-Mais pourquoi Maître Harry ? Vous avez beaucoup d'amis qui vous aiment ici à l'école, le vieux Monsieur et l'homme en noir ne seront pas contents quand ils comprendront que vous êtes parti !

Harry grimaça de douleur à la mention de l'homme en noir mais prit tout de même la peine de répondre à l'elfe.

-Je dois le faire Dobby, j'ai mes raisons. Est-ce que cela te suffit come explication ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre Harry Potter Monsieur, mais Dobby a confiance en vous. Si vous devez partir alors Dobby ne fera rien pour empêcher cela.

L'elfe avait une mine triste à faire pleurer un pétard à scrout. Harry se sentit ému par cette petite créature qui avait su être un ami et un allié précieux ces dernières années. Il devait partir mais pourquoi partir seul ?

-Voudrais-tu venir avec moi Dobby ? L'interrogea Harry doucement.

Le visage de l'elfe se mit à irradier de bonheur et il commença à sautiller sur place sans donner de réponse à Harry.

-Je suppose que cela veut dire oui ? S'amusa le jeune homme.

-Harry Potter Monsieur c'est un immense que vous faites à Dobby. Dobby est tellement heureux qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver les mots.

-Il y aura cependant certaines conditions non négociables, fit Harry d'un ton sérieux.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez Harry Potter Monsieur !

-La première chose, je veux ne veux plus de « Monsieur » ou de « Potter », « Harry » sera parfait et si vraiment tu n'y arrives pas « Maître Harry » sera acceptable. Compris ?

-Oui Maitre Harry !

-Bien, la deuxième chose personne ne doit savoir où je me trouve. Nous allons disparaitre et nous faire oublier, pourras-tu accepter cela ?

-Oui Maître Harry sans problèmes !

-La dernière chose, je veux que tu portes des vêtements décents, tu n'es pas mon serviteur mais mon ami.

-Dobby accepte tout Maître Harry !

-Parfait ! S'enthousiasma Harry en tendant une main à l'elfe.

Ils scellèrent leur nouvelle alliance d'une poignée de main et Harry chargea Dobby de leur trouver un endroit tranquille, loin du monde magique. Dobby pourrait si besoin, puiser dans son coffre à Gringotts afin qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Il prévint l'elfe de le rejoindre au Square Grimault dès que celui aurait trouvé de quoi les loger.

Harry lança un regard circulaire à la Salle sur Demande. Tant de chose c'était produite ici, la nostalgie et la tristesse l'envahir de nouveau. Il essuya de sa manche les marques de son chagrin. Ses amis allaient lui manquer.

Ron, Hermione, Seamus et les autres…je suis désolé.

Harry transplana à la maison des Blacks et s'écroula de tout son long sur le canapé du salon. La fatigue ressentit durant ces dernières heures eut raison de lui. Il ferma les yeux en se demandant de quoi son avenir serait fait.

HPSS

Severus se releva difficilement. A côté de lui Lupin et Tonks faisaient de même. Il regarda vers Harry. Par Merlin qu'il était beau à cet instant, le regard trouble et la respiration haletante. Severus remarqua les lambeaux de chair qui flottaient autour d'eux, Harry avait réussi.

Il était libre !

Severus fit un premier pas vers lui, puis un deuxième mais le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux en le voyant approcher et transplanna. Lupin qui soutenait Tonks avec l'un de ses bras interpella Severus.

-Ce n'est pas fini Snivellus, je m'occuperais te toi dès que j'aurais mis Tonks à l'abri ! Tu m'entends ? S'écria le loup garou à quelques mètres de Severus.

-Je t'entends parfaitement, j'ai moi-même plus important à faire pour le moment.

 _Harry_ !

Dumbledore surgit soudainement accompagné de Fol Œil et de Shacklebolt. Ils étaient tous salement amochés, Bellatrix s'était battue comme un beau diable et les frères Carrow leur avaient donné du fil à retordre. Le directeur s'approcha de Severus et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

-Mon garçon, où est Harry ? Et qu'est devenu Voldemort ? lui demanda gentiment le vieil homme.

-Voldemort a disparu…son corps et son âme ont été détruits, définitivement cette fois. Harry a réussi le sortilège, Albus ! Il a dégagé une telle puissance que nous avons été soufflés à plusieurs reprises !

-Et Harry ? Où est –il à présent ?

-Je ne sais pas Albus, je l'ai vu transplaner mais j'ignore où il a bien pu aller !

-Nous allons le retrouver Severus, en attendant, Remus, je vous charge d'accompagner les blessés à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Maugrey et Kingsley, vous vous occuperez de leur sécurité, d'autres Mangemorts sont peut-être encore dans le coin. Severus, vous venez avec moi.

Dumbledore posa une de ses mains sur le bras de Severus et les fit transplaner jusqu'à l'intérieur de son bureau. Quand Severus réalisa où il se trouvait, il regarda le directeur avec un regard perplexe.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour nous transplaner jusqu'ici ? Je croyais que c'était impossible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

-Très peu de personnes sont au courant, mais cela reste possible. Il faut toutefois avoir les faveurs de l'âme de cette école. Elle n'accorde ce privilège qu'à très peu de personne, et en tant que directeur j'ai eu le droit à cette chance.

-Harry possède également ce privilège, Albus.

-Et bien cela ne me surprends pas, voyez-vous Harry voit en Poudlard sa maison, son foyer. Je pense qu'il était tout naturel que l'école rende à notre jeune ami, une part de son affection.

-Mais comment allons-nous le retrouver s'il peut se déplacer aussi librement ?

-N'avez-vous pas une petite idée Severus ? Lui demanda le directeur en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et sortit du bureau en courant. Il traversa les couloirs à une vitesse folle et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Il ouvrit la salle sur demande et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade, Harry s'était réfugié dans cette salle à de nombreuse reprise, il devait être là.

Pourtant, lorsque Severus pénétra dans salle, il ne trouva qu'une simple chaise en son centre. Du sang maculait le sol. L'homme s'approcha et son sang se glaça d'effroi quand il comprit qu'Harry était blessé et qu'il s'était déjà enfui.

 _J'arrive trop tard…Harry ! Pourquoi ne pas tu pas attendu ?_

Pour la première fois depuis des années, le maître des potions laissa échapper une larme solitaire. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui comptait vraiment dans sa vie. Il se laissa tomber à genou et cria son chagrin. Seul l'écho de ses pleurs se répercutant dans la grande pièce vide lui répondit.

Une pensée l'interpella soudainement, Harry ne serait jamais parti sans prévenir ses amis ! Weasley et Granger devait savoir où se trouvait le Survivant ! L'espoir de revoir son jeune amant lui donna la force de se relever pour partir à la recherche de ses élèves.

Il sortit de la salle sur demande et rejoignit la grande salle où les blessés étaient allongés sur des lits de fortunes. Les étudiants qui avaient de bonnes dispositions en médicomagie apportaient un renfort nettement apprécié à Pompon qui passait de lit en lit pour évaluer l'étendue des blessures de chaque patient.

Granger était à genou devant le lit de Tonks, Lupin tenait la main de cette dernière tandis que la jeune Gryffondor remuait sa baguette en refermant les plaies de la jambe de la jeune femme. En voyant Severus approché, Remus se dressa devant le lit de sa femme et attaqua le maître de potion.

-Que fais-tu là Snivellus ? Ta place n'est pas ici ! Traitre !

-Remus, mon chéri, je t'en prie ! Laisse-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine, gémit Tonks.

-Je voulais voir Miss Granger au sujet d'une affaire privée, fit Severus en grinçant des dents.

-Oui Professeur ? lui demanda la jeune brune.

-Savez-vous où est Potter ? Souffla Severus.

-Comment ça ? Où est Harry ? Coupa Remus. Qu'est ce ça peut bien te faire ! Tu veux finir le travail laissé par ton maître ?

-Ecoute moi Lupin, je ne me répéterais pas une deuxième fois. Je ne suis pas un traître ! Dumbledore lui-même peut attester de la véracité de mes propos ! Je ne cherche qu'une chose, retrouver Potter. J'ai une discussion à finir avec lui, expliqua Severus d'un ton grave.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée Professeur, Ron non plus. On pensait qu'il serait avec le directeur ou bien avec vous ! répondit Hermione qui commençait à s'affoler.

-Par Merlin ! Où peut-il bien être alors ?

-Avez-vous essayé la Salle sur Demande ? Je sais qu'Harry aime bien s'y rendre pour réfléchir.

-J'en sort à l'instant, la salle était vide, expliqua Severus, omettant de préciser le sang qu'il avait trouvé.

-Peut-être que…Dobby ! cria la jeune femme.

 _Bien sûr l'elfe de maison !_

Cependant l'elfe ne se présenta pas, Hermione se mit à sangloter. L'angoisse se glissa dans chacun de ses pores. Ron qui venait de la rejoindre, la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Remus lui expliqua qu'Harry était introuvable et que Dobby, l'elfe qui avait juré une fidélité sans nom au Survivant, ne répondait pas à leurs appels.

Ron blêmit et comprit le chagrin de la jeune femme. Il connaissait Harry comme s'il était son propre frère. Harry avait vécu bien trop de choses traumatisantes ces derniers temps. Harry était parti et, connaissant son ami Ron savait qu'il ne le retrouverait jamais. Hermione devait en avoir conscience également car ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Severus qui regardait Weasley réconforter la jeune femme ne comprenait pas les larmes de cette dernière.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous Miss Granger ?

-Harry est parti, Professeur.

 **A suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 _Cinq ans plus tard -_ _ **Poudlard**_

C'était une belle journée pour une commémoration. L'air était vif et froid pour un mois de décembre mais le ciel était totalement découvert. Comme les quatre années précédentes, Dumbledore fit ouvrir les portes de Poudlard à la population sorcière. Parents, élèves et professeurs se retrouvaient près du mémorial qui fut bâti dans les jardins du château. Sur le mémorial, chacun et chacune pouvait lire les noms des sorciers et moldus tombés pendant la guerre.

Des couronnes de fleurs et autres souvenirs furent déposés au pied du monument, tandis que certains déposaient un baiser sur un nom jadis aimé. Une estrade fut installée à proximité, et des chaises furent disposées afin d'accueillir les plus âgés et les blessés de guerre.

La foule commençait à affluer dans un silence presque religieux. En tête de cortège se trouvait les membres de l'Ordre. Tous étaient présents, tous sauf Harry. Lorsque Hagrid signala que tout le monde était arrivé, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole à l'aide d'un _sonorus._ Le directeur débuta la cérémonie d'une voix qu'il espérait réconfortante en remerciant tous ceux qui avaient apporté une quelconque aide durant la bataille finale. Les noms de ceux morts en héros furent cités les uns après les autres, personne ne fut oublié.

Comme chaque année le maître des potions décida de se tenir à l'écart de la foule. Il se tenait appuyé contre un des arbres du parc. De la où il était il ne perdait pas une miette de la cérémonie. Le directeur comptait sur la présence de Severus lors de chaque commémoration. L'homme se pliait à la demande de son mentor, non sans rechigné, jurant que sa présence n'était ni nécessaire ni souhaitée. Pourtant c'était bien le vieux fou qui obtenait gain de cause à chaque fois.

Il savait qu'une fois tout cet étalage finit, il s'isolerait dans ses cachots où se soûlerait jusqu'à ce que son cœur soit anesthésié. Pour qu'il ne ressente plus cette douleur intense dans chacun des membres de son corps et qu'il oublie le bonheur ressentit durant les quelques jours où il l'avait eu dans les bras de son amant.

Le directeur commença alors à parler du Survivant. Le cœur du maître de potions se serra douloureusement.

Severus détestait cette partie du discours de son mentor. Ce moment où la foule pleurait le survivant, alors que personne ne connaissait réellement le jeune homme. Ce moment où Albus appelait Harry où qu'il soit et lui demandait de rentrer à la maison.

Severus jeta un regard aux amis de son ancien amant, Granger pleurait discrètement sur l'épaule de Weasley tandis que Molly Weasley étouffait de gros sanglots à l'aide de mouchoirs. S'en fut trop pour Severus. Tout le monde pleurait la disparition du Survivant. Ils en avaient le droit. Ils étaient ses amis, sa famille.

Lui aux yeux de tous n'étaient rien pour le jeune Harry, hormis son professeur de potions, vieux et acariâtre. Après un ultime regard plein de dédain, Severus décida qu'il était temps pour lui de noyer sa perte au fond d'une bonne bouteille de whisky. Comme personne ne lui prêtait attention les autres années, Severus ne fit pas attention à être discret.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, une personne se mit sur son chemin. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui et semblait bien décidé à discuter avec son parrain. Severus souffla, il connaissait son filleul comme s'il était son propre fils et le regard qu'il lui portait à cet instant ne valait rien de bon.

-Bonjour Severus, fit Draco.

-Bonjour Draco, répondit Severus en essayant de le dépasser.

-Severus, attends ! Il faut qu'on parle !

L'homme tiqua, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme d'attaquer frontalement.

-Je suis occupé, vois-tu, une prochaine fois peut-être.

Severus finit par contourner son filleul et le salua d'un signe de tête. Mais Draco n'en resta pas là. Il suivit l'homme jusqu'à l'entrée du château et dû presser le pas pour ne pas perdre Severus de vue. Le jeune homme eut le temps de se glisser dans l'ouverture avant que la porte des quartiers du maître de potion ne se referme derrière lui.

-Je n'avais pas fini de parler ! S'énerva le blond.

-Et moi je désire être seul, j'ai du travail qui m'attends.

-Du travail ? DU TRAVAIL ? Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

-Comment l'oublier….marmonna Severus en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

-Alors arrêtes de me prendre pour un idiot ! Personne ne travaille aujourd'hui !

-Que veux-tu Draco ? demanda l'homme d'un air las.

Draco senti l'épuisement de son parrain. Ainsi, la belette avait raison. Le grand Severus Snape n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il semblait fatigué. Son teint était cireux et ses vêtements paraissaient trop grands. Quelque chose clochait et il fallait qu'il découvre quoi.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe Severus. Le seigneur des ténèbres a disparu. Nous n'avons plus de menace au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous sommes libres, par Merlin ! Et pourtant tu ne sembles pas heureux !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Siffla l'homme.

-Regardes-toi dans un miroir et tu verras ce que je veux dire, répondit Draco d'un ton calme.

-Je vais très bien. Merci pour ta sollicitude. Tu peux partir à présent.

-Je partirais quand j'aurais eu des réponses.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Draco. Pas aujourd'hui.

Draco ressentit la peine de son parrain au son de sa voix.

-Quand alors ? Insista le jeune homme.

Severus s'enterra dans son mutisme et ancra son regard sur le manteau de la cheminée.

-Tu ne veux pas parler ? Bien ! Mais je ne te lâcherais pas Severus ! Tu m'entends ? Je reviendrais demain, puis après-demain, puis le jour suivant. Je finirais par savoir la vérité !

Draco sortit en claquant la porte en jurant qu'il reviendrait et que Severus ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. A nouveau seul, Severus se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs. Il appela à lui une bouteille de sa réserve personnelle, et but une première gorgée à même le goulot.

Plusieurs semaines après la disparition d'Harry, Severus était parti à sa recherche. Il l'avait cherché à chaque endroit où le jeune homme aurait pu trouver refuge. Au square Grimault, à Godric's Hollow, mais aucun signe de lui. Il l'avait cherché sans relâche pendant des mois. Il ne rentrait à Poudlard que pour rassurer son mentor. Il délaissait ses cours et oubliait de prendre soin de lui.

La guerre était finie et Voldemort n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Pourtant, il n'était pas heureux. Cinq années, cinq années qu'il ressemblait à un fantôme errant dans les cachots, cinq années que son âme semblait éteinte et son cœur à l'arrêt. Ses espoirs de vivre libre et heureux étaient partis avec _lui_.

Dumbledore lui avait dit d'être patient, que le jeune homme finirait par revenir car Poudlard était sa maison. Mais les jours défilaient et Severus sentait le manque toujours aussi présent.

Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait à l'école après avoir suivie une piste qui ne l'avait mené à rien, Dumbledore se rendit à ses appartements. Le vieil homme avait compris l'attachement profond qui liait les deux hommes et se sentait impuissant face au désespoir manifeste de Severus. Pour la santé de l'homme, il lui ordonna de cesser ses recherches et de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Severus s'était alors résigner à obéir aux ordres du vieil homme. Pourtant, en se retrouvant enfermé dans ces lieux qui avaient été témoins de tant de bonheur, Severus se retrouvait pris de nausées dès qu'il approchait de la Salle sur demande ou même de son propre lit. Il ne cessait de voir passer devant ses yeux les images de lui entre ses bras, les joues rougies et le souffle haletant.

Ne trouvant aucune échappatoire à ses souvenirs douloureux, Severus s'était mis à boire. Au début, de petites quantités de Whisky Pur feu suffisaient à lui endormir les sens pour atténuer la douleur. Pourtant, plus les jours passaient, plus le trou qui s'était niché au creux de son cœur s'agrandissait. La bouteille journalière ne suffit bientôt plus. Il avait obéit au directeur en cessant les recherches mais il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé en pensant à lui.

Bientôt la bouteille que tenait Severus fût vidée alors il en conjura une autre.

 _Il semblerait que cette année soit plus difficile encore. Je sens toujours cette douleur atroce dans le creux de ma poitrine. D'habitude après la première bouteille, je suis suffisamment dans les vapes pour oublier jusqu'à mon nom. Mais pas aujourd'hui._

 _Maudit sois-tu Draco avec tes bonnes paroles ! Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive ? Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce que j'ai fait il y a cinq ans ?_

 _Personne ne peut comprendre._

 _Je ne me comprends pas moi-même._

Ce fût sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

HPSS

Draco s'inquiétait pour Severus. Son parrain était en train de sombrer et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il ignorait tout des tourments qui rongeaient l'homme et chercha auprès de Dumbledore des réponses à ses questions. Le directeur lui avait juste répondu que le cœur d'un homme est une chose sensible et fragile.

Le jeune blond ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Dumbledore, pourtant lorsqu'il se rendit aux appartements de l'homme le lendemain matin, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Severus était avachi dans l'un de ses fauteuils de velours noirs, les bras ballants et des cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol autour de lui. Son parrain semblait dormir à en juger par la respiration calme et appuyée de l'homme.

Le blond soupira de résignation.

Il fit apparaître un sac et décida de ramasser manuellement les bouteilles vides afin de ne pas réveiller Severus. En approchant du fauteuil de ce dernier, il entendit un halètement prononcé. Soucieux, le jeune blond se pencha vers son parrain et découvrit avec saisissement des larmes s'échapper des yeux clos. Les lèvres de l'homme tremblaient. Il posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule en signe de compassion.

-Harry…

Draco se raidit et retira sa main de l'épaule de son aîné. Severus ouvrit les yeux, le regard brouillé de larmes.

-Harry, reviens je t'en prie…

La voix était pâteuse mais Draco aurait reconnu le nom de son camarade honni entre mille.

-Harry ? Tu veux dire Potter ?

-Je suis tellement désolé Harry ! S'exclama Severus en accrochant le bras de son filleul.

-Je ne suis pas Potter ! Severus, reprends tes esprits !

Draco se dégagea de la prise de son parrain et commença à le secouer par les épaules. Le voir dans cet état était éprouvant, mais le regarder appeler Potter avec une telle détresse le faisait bouillir de rage. Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers le petit laboratoire de son parrain et chercha parmi les fioles sur les étagères de quoi faire dégriser son parrain.

Il trouva une fiole correspondant à ses besoins. Elle était couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière, comme le reste du laboratoire qui semblait à l'abandon depuis un an. Draco soupira et retourna auprès de Severus. Il ouvrit le flacon et pressa le goulot contre les lèvres tremblantes de l'homme. Severus déglutit, le goût était infecte, pourtant la brume qui l'entourait semblait se dissiper peu à peu.

Draco observa Severus du coin de l'œil, attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits, puis s'assit finalement en face de lui. Severus tiqua lorsque son filleul prit place dans le fauteuil. _C'était celui d'Harry…_ Les effets de l'alcool disparus, le maître de potions se sentit horrifié en avisant le visage fermé de Draco.

Son filleul avait choisi le pire moment pour lui rendre visite.

-Alors ? Commença le jeune blond.

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire avec Potter ? Et pourquoi tu t'évertue à boire autant depuis des mois ? Je veux de réponses Severus ! Maintenant ça suffit !

Severus grogna. Il se demanda si le fait de parler d'Harry ne lui ferait pas plus de mal que de bien. Mentir ne servirait à rien, Draco était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de perspicace et ne lâcherait rien. Résolu à raconter toute l'histoire à son filleul, il se redressa dans son fauteuil pour reprendre une certaine contenance et ancra son regard noir dans celui argenté du blond.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses comprendre ce que je m'apprête à te raconter mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre, c'est important, finit par dire Severus.

Draco hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Durant l'année qui a précédé la bataille finale, Dumbledore m'a confié une mission. Je devais personnellement m'assurer de l'entraînement de Potter afin qu'il soit prêt le jour où il affronterait le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous passions énormément de temps tous les deux enfermés dans la Salle sur Demande, parfois des journées entières de nos week-end étaient consacrées à l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts.

Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que les choses ont commencé à changer entre nous. Il s'est présenté un soir à mes appartements. Il me disait qu'il ne m'en voulait plus pour la mort de son parrain et qu'il m'appréciait. J'ai d'abord cru à une blague. Comment le fils de mon ennemi d'enfance pourrait-il m'apprécier ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens ! J'étais en train de boire tranquillement devant ma cheminée et voilà qu'un impétueux Gryffondor débarquait chez moi pour me servir de pareilles sornettes ? Le whisky que j'avais bu devait sûrement m'avoir fait tourner la tête. Il s'est assis, là où tu te tiens et s'est servi un verre. Mon esprit était totalement embrouillé par l'alcool, nous étions restés sans rien dire durant un moment puis il s'est approché de moi.

Il m'a embrassé et je lui ai rendu son baiser. J'ai cédé à ses avances pour ensuite le repousser en lui précisant que tout ceci n'arriverait plus jamais. Pourtant malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, je ne cessais de repenser à notre dernière rencontre et cela commençait à me ronger.

Je fus appelé ensuite par Voldemort. Lui aussi m'avait confié une mission. Je devais trouver un moyen pour briser Potter et le rendre vulnérable au moment propice. Dans son esprit tordu, le lord noir m'a demandé de le séduire. Pour lui, l'amour était la plus vile des façons pour l'atteindre.

La bataille finale approchait et j'avais un rôle à tenir.

Potter ne cessait de me provoquer, attisant ma jalousie comme le vil démon tentateur qu'il était. J'ai fini par craquer, je me suis laissé happer par lui et j'ai plongé à corps perdu dans ce qu'il avait à m'offrir. Je voulais me sentir vivant et aimé avant de mourir. Car pour moi, à ce moment-là, il ne faisait nul doute que je mourrais lors de la bataille finale.

Et crois-moi, Draco, j'aurais vraiment préféré mourir ce jour-là…

-Ne dis pas ça Severus ! S'exclama Draco, horrifié par les propos de son parrain.

Severus ne prêta pas attention à l'intervention du plus jeune et continua son récit.

-Je devais rapporter au lord noir l'avancé de ma mission concernant Potter. Il devait être satisfait sous peine de perdre mon rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre. Alors j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Je l'ai laissé voir mes souvenirs. Ceux dans lesquels nos corps fusionnaient encore et encore. Il m'a demandé comment était Potter au lit et je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre.

J'ai sali Harry aux yeux de tous ce jour-là. J'en avais la nausée et ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'avais pourtant énoncé avec tant d'assurance. J'avais satisfait Voldemort et trahi celui qui prenait désormais une place importante dans ma vie.

Nous venions à peine de commencer à nous découvrir lorsque Dumbledore est venu me prévenir de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Harry qui avait tout entendu de notre conversation s'était déjà volatilisé.

Le pressentiment que j'avais depuis la veille c'est avéré exact. Quand j'ai pu finalement le rejoindre, il se tenait devant Voldemort, prêt à en finir. Cependant le seigneur des ténèbres avait d'autres projets et fit apparaître une projection magique de notre dernière réunion. Tu devines la suite n'est-ce pas ?

Draco hocha simplement la tête.

-Mes propos ont blessé Harry, qui m'a violemment repoussé. Dans sa colère, il a réussi à dépasser ses limites et a mis fin au règne de Voldemort. Moi qui attendais depuis des années d'être enfin libre, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, rejoindre Harry pour m'assurer de son état. Pourtant en me voyant approcher, il s'est enfui. Je pensais le trouver au château en quittant Pré-au-Lard, mais il était introuvable.

La voix se Severus commença à s'érailler, il n'avait jamais dit à haute voix ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler à son filleul.

-Je n'ai pas pu lui dire à quel point il comptait pour moi ! Que tout ce qu'il avait entendu dans le souvenir n'était qu'un mensonge ! Je l'ai cherché pendant des mois ! C'était il y a cinq ans aujourd'hui et la douleur est toujours aussi forte ! Son image me hante !

Severus était essoufflé à la fin de sa tirade, il sentit que son cœur s'était allégé légèrement après sa confession. Il regarda son filleul qui n'avait pas bouger depuis le début de son histoire et attendait sa réaction. Draco de son côté n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son parrain puisse s'enticher de Potter. Pourtant cela répondait aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait.

-Est-ce que tu l'aime ? demanda prudemment Draco.

Severus ne répondit pas, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-De toute évidence, oui, répondit finalement Severus.

-Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, tu ne peux pas rester éternellement dans un état pareil ! Il faut que tu te ressaisisses ! Fit Draco en montrant de sa main l'allure de son professeur.

-J'ai déjà essayé, mais tout reviens toujours à lui ! Ne me traites pas comme un enfant ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais, marmonna Severus.

-Oh ça oui ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu fais ! Tu es en train de te tuer à petit feu à cause d'un misérable Gryffondor !

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Arrête ça, Draco ! S'agaça Severus en se relevant.

-Arrêter ? Mais arrêter quoi Severus ? Cela ne te plaît pas que j'insulte le balafré ? Pourtant tu l'as bien fait toi-même par le passé ?

-C'était un mensonge ! S'insurgea Severus.

-Alors que fais-tu là à te morfondre ? Ne devrais-tu pas retourner ciel et terre pour le retrouver ?

-Dumbledore m'a ordonné d'arrêter mes recherches.

-Je croyais que tu étais un homme libre ? Te serais-tu trouver un nouveau « maître » ? fit ironiquement Draco.

-Jamais !

-Pourquoi es-tu encore à Poudlard dans ce cas ?

-Je l'ignore moi-même…soupira Severus d'un air terriblement las.

Draco se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant son parrain tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Ecoute-moi Severus, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Il faut que tu te reprennes ! Ou tu pars à sa recherche ou tu tournes la page, à toi de voir. Ce qui n'est pas négociable en revanche, c'est ceci, fit Draco en attrapant le cadavre de la bouteille de Whisky, c'est terminé l'alcool. On est d'accord ?

Severus fut plus que surpris par le ton autoritaire de son filleul. Il lui sembla tellement mature à cet instant, qu'il se morigéna pour son comportement de ces derniers jours. Le regard gris du plus jeune ancré dans le sien lui redonna espoir. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement.

-On est d'accord, lui répondit Severus.

-Bien, je vais devoir te laisser, j'espère que nous n'aurons plus à avoir ce genre de conversation ?

Severus acquiesça et remercia Draco. Il le raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte quand un bruit à sa fenêtre se fit entendre. Son corbeau tapait au carreau, le bec chargé d'un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. Il demanda un instant à Draco afin de libérer l'animal de sa charge. Severus flatta l'encolure du volatile et récupéra le journal. L'oiseau s'envola sans demander son reste.

-Ne me dis pas que tu lis ce torchon ? s'insurgea Draco.

Mais Severus ne lui répondit pas. Ce dernier s'était figé, ses mains tremblaient et serraient si fort le papier que ce dernier se froissa sous le regard intrigué du blond.

-Severus ?

Draco s'approcha de son parrain et tenta de lire le titre de la première page.

« _Le Survivant est de retour_!»

-Il est revenu...souffla Severus qui n'osait y croire.

 **A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **3 ans après la bataille finale**

Harry s'étira paresseusement. Les rayons du soleil filtraient derrière les rideaux de sa chambre. Il sortit du lit et se dirigea totalement nu vers la fenêtre afin de laisser entrer pleinement la lumière matinale. Il se mit à sourire bêtement. Il ne cessait de s'émerveiller du paysage qui se profilait devant lui. Loin des rues pluvieuses de Londres et des plaines brumeuses de Poudlard, Dobby leur avait trouvé un petit coin de paradis dans le sud de l'Irlande.

La maison était isolée, les voisins les plus proches se trouvaient à plusieurs kilomètres. Harry savourait cet isolement, lui qui était sans cesse sollicité par tout le monde dans le passé avait enfin trouvé la paix. Relative certes, mais tout de même bien présente. Dobby s'occupait de la maison et des repas tandis qu'Harry lui se contentait de se reposer et de visiter la région.

Sa magie était à présent parfaitement reconstituée, son corps c'était rétabli physiquement mais son cœur était lui devenu totalement hermétique. Son hibou lui amenait tous les matins un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Malgré son exil, Harry se tenait informé des évènements. La première année, son portrait était sur chaque couverture.

« _Harry Potter a vaincu._ »

« _Mais où est passé le Survivant ?_ »

« _Des mois sans nouvelles, Harry Potter est-il toujours vivant?_ »

« _Un an après la guerre, commémoration à Poudlard_ »

« _Ron Weasley devient Auror en chef_ »

« _Dolohov à Askaban, le dernier des mangemorts en fuite arrêté_ »

Harry se rappelait des gros titres de l'époque et avait conservé chaque exemplaire avec soin. Voir ses amis évoluer sans lui, le faisait souffrir mais il restait heureux de voir que la vie continuait avec ou sans lui. Pourtant, la une du journal de ce matin fit disparaître intensément le sourire qui fleurissait ses lèvres depuis le réveil.

Une photo de son ex-amant à la dernière commémoration à Poudlard faisait la une. Il n'était pas seul sur la photo, tous les professeurs étaient alignés devant le monument au mort, pourtant Harry ne vit que lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en observant son ancien maître des potions. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment de chaque côté de son visage. Sa mine était sombre, le regard fuyant l'objectif.

Harry caressa du bout de ses doigts le visage de l'homme. Trois années étaient passées et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à oublier cet homme qui l'avait trahi de la pire des manières. Malgré la colère et le temps écoulé, Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il tourna la première page et son regard s'accrocha sur le titre de l'article et son sang se glaça.

« _Severus Snape, le mangemort gracié fiancé_ ? »

Harry parcourut l'article avec des yeux avides.

« _Severus Snape, actuel professeur de potions à Poudlard, serait-il secrètement fiancé à la fille de Monsieur Hermann, apothicaire renommé de Pré-au-Lard ?_ »

Harry retint son souffle.

« _Monsieur Snape et Miss Hermann auraient été vu à plusieurs reprises dans la boutique de l'apothicaire. Leur rapprochement n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du monde sorcier. Miss Hermann, diplômée de l'école Beaux-Bâtons travaille actuellement au service pédiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. Sa beauté n'a d'égal que sa compassion et son dévouement pour ses jeunes patients._ »

Harry arrêta sa lecture, son cœur battait à tout rompre. La colère et la rancœur avait laissé place à une jalousie dévorante. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

 _Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il contre moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon cœur appartienne à cet homme ? Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi ?_

 _Fiancé hein ? A une femme ?_

Avec rage, Harry tira de toutes ses forces sur le pendentif qui ornait son cou depuis trois ans. Mais rien n'y fit, le bijou resta à sa place et le jeune homme émit un cri plaintif avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, le corps secoué par des sanglots étranglés.

Dobby apparut à l'entrée de la chambre et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune brun. L'elfe aperçut le journal du matin près de son maître et le pris entre ses petites mains. Dobby ne savait pas lire mais il reconnut le maître de potion de Poudlard sur la photo en première page.

-Maître Harry ?

-Oh Dobby ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu…renifla Harry en essuyant ses yeux du revers de la main.

-Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour aider ?

-Non Dobby, ne t'inquiètes pas moi, souffla Harry en se relavant maladroitement.

-Mais Maître Harry ne va pas bien ! Dobby le sens ! Et Dobby est triste de voir souffrir son ami ! Dobby voit bien que Maître Harry se sent seul sans ses amis ! Et sans Monsieur Sn….

-Ne dis pas son nom ! cria Harry.

-…

-Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus…c'est juste que…

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'affaissèrent en décelant le chagrin dans la voix d'Harry.

-Dobby comprend.

Harry qui avait gardé la tête baissée jusque-là, se sentit ému par le petit être qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

-Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier…je…je l'aime, et Merlin sait que je devrais le haïr mais je n'y arrive pas…

-Maître Harry est amoureux de l'homme en noir ? demanda Dobby et pointant Severus sur le journal en papier.

-C'est une très longue histoire mais oui. Et pourtant il m'a brisé, il a réussi sa mission !

-Quelle mission ? Interrogea l'elfe qui ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles du jeune sorcier.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler mais il m'a trahi Dobby de la pire manière qui soit !

-Mais c'est horrible !

Dobby rougit de colère face à cette révélation. Harry Potter était son ami ! Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal. Et foi d'elfe de maison libre, il trouverait ce Monsieur Snape et lui ferait comprendre qu'on ne fait pas de mal à ses amis impunément !

Harry ne répondit pas reprit le journal des mains de son compagnon et continua de le feuilleter en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Lire ce journal lui permettait de rester ancré dans la réalité. Il devenait de plus en plus nostalgique. Ron, Hermione et les autres avaient évolués tandis que pour lui le temps s'était comme figé pendant trois ans.

Poudlard lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquaient. Severus lui manquait.

Ses journées se constituaient de grasses matinées, de bain de soleil, de promenade en forêt et de jardinage dans le potager. Il n'avait eu de contact avec personne hormis Dobby. La solitude qui lui plaisant tant, devenait trop lourde à supporter.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un article.

« _Seamus Finnegan devient le nouvel entraîneur l'équipe Nationale de Quiddich Irlandaise_ »

 _Seamus est en Irlande?_

Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Seamus était et resterait toujours son ami.

Le stade de Quiddich dans lequel allait travailler son ancien camarade n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de la maison d'Harry.

Il jeta négligemment le journal sur son lit défait, se leva et alla prendre une douche bienfaitrice. Il se sentit pris d'enthousiasme à l'idée qu'une connaissance se trouve si proche de lui. Il décida de se rendre au Stade et prévint Dobby qu'il n'en n'aurait pas pour longtemps.

Dobby opina du chef, lui-même avait des projets pour l'après-midi.

Harry revêtit une tenue simple, et transplanna devant l'entrée du Stade. Heureusement pour lui peu de personnes étaient présentes aux alentours de la haute structure métallique servant à accueillir le public. Il avisa une porte isolée et abaissa la poignée mais la porte resta résolument close. Il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette lorsqu'un homme faisant deux fois sa taille se présenta devant lui.

-Que faites-vous ici jeune homme ? Demanda l'armoire à glace avec un fort accent irlandais.

-Je…je…

-Il va falloir être plus clair, ou sinon je vais devoir appeler les aurors.

-Je voulais voir Seamus, enfin je veux dire Seamus Finnegan, c'est un ami.

-Hum, un ami ? Rien que ça ! Écoutez jeune homme, des fans comme vous j'en vois tous les jours. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de déguerpir avant que je ne fasse appelle aux autorités, suis-je clair?

-S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous juste lui dire que Harry Potter souhaite le voir ?

-Ha ha vous ne manquez pas d'air ! D'abord vous un ami du nouvel entraîneur de notre équipe nationale et maintenant vous prétendez être Harry Potter ! Vous êtes bien comique, Harry Potter a disparu depuis trois ans et personne ne sais où il se trouve !

-Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est moi ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

-Dans ce cas prouvez le moi ! S'amusa le vigile.

-Comment ?

-Faites-moi voir votre cicatrice et vous pourrez entrer, dit l'homme qui commençait à perdre patience.

Harry réfléchit, il avait réussi à garder l'anonymat durant trois ans. S'il prouvait à ce géant qu'il était bien Harry Potter, il pourrait sans doute dire adieu à sa tranquillité. D'un autre côté, Harry s'était senti seul pendant bien trop longtemps, et revoir Seamus lui fera un très grand bien. Alors il se décida à relever la mèche de cheveux qui masquait l'horrible cicatrice.

L'homme se figea, celui qu'il avait pris pour un fan hystérique cherchant à s'introduire dans le stade, n'était nul autre que le sauveur du monde sorcier lui-même ! Et lui qui l'avait traité avec aussi peu de respect !

-Veuillez m'excuser jeune homme. J'ignorais qui vous étiez. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda le vigile, les yeux rivés au sol.

-Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure j'aimerais voir Monsieur Finnegan.

L'homme dut s'incliner et demanda au Survivant de le suivre. Ils passèrent la porte devant laquelle se trouvait Harry et traversèrent tout un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers avant d'arriver à l'entrée du terrain. La pelouse paraissait fraîchement tondue et le vigile trouva utile de préciser qu'il ne devait en aucun cas marcher dessus.

Ils contournèrent l'air de jeu avant d'atteindre les vestiaires. De l'entrée, Harry reconnut la voix de son ancien camarade de classe. Il semblait être au téléphone.

-Attendez-moi ici, ordonna l'homme.

Harry acquiesça et commença à taper nerveusement du pied. Merlin ! S'il avait su quand ouvrant le journal ce matin, il se serait retrouvé à quelques mètres seulement de Seamus ! Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû ouvrir ce maudit journal. Un bref moment de panique le traversa.

 _Et si Seamus ne voulait pas me voir ?_

 _Et s'il m'en voulait encore d'avoir disparu ?_

 _Et si la presse découvrait où je me cache ?_

Harry se posait énormément de question, pourtant la voix de Seamus s'arrêta soudainement et il vit la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir d'un mouvement rapide, laissant apparaître son ami Irlandais les yeux écarquillés.

-Harry, c'est bien toi ?

Le brun esquissa un sourire maladroit et se retrouva aussitôt fermement enlacé par deux bras forts. Il rendit l'étreinte à son ami qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête à présent et enfoui son nez au creux de son cou. Harry sentit son ami se raidir à son geste puis se détendre afin de le relâcher.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Harry ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? s'écria Seamus.

-Et bien je…

-Non attends, Harry, peut être devrions-nous trouver un endroit plus adéquat pour discuter, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je te suis Seamus, répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Seamus attrapa la main du Survivant et l'entraîna avec lui pour quitter l'enceinte du stade. Harry sentait sa main devenir moite à mesure qu'il marchait vers la sortie, mais il n'osa pas rompre le contact. La chaleur qui se dégageait de la main de son ancien camarade de classe se propageait dans tout son corps et Harry se laissa envahir par cette merveilleuse sensation.

Seamus s'arrêta et regarda Harry avec attention.

-Tu me fais confiance Harry? Lui demanda l'irlandais d'une voix incertaine.

-Je te fais confiance, affirma le brun.

Seamus les fit transplanner.

HPSS

Ils atterrirent dans le salon de Seamus, leurs mains étaient toujours jointes. Harry essaya de se remettre de l'étourdissement dû au transplannage. Seamus inquiet devant le silence du brun posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

-Ça va Harry ?

-Oui, je crois. C'est juste que j'aie perdu l'habitude.

-De quoi de transplanner ?

-Oui, je n'utilise que rarement la magie.

Seamus n'insista pas et se détacha d'Harry. Il lui proposa de boire quelque chose mais le brun refusa poliment.

-C'est vraiment sympa chez toi, dit Harry qui regardait le salon de son hôte.

-Merci, mais je ne suis pas souvent ici. La plupart de mon temps, je suis au Stade. Il m'est même déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de m'endormir dans mon bureau, c'est pour te dire ! lui expliqua Seamus avec amusement.

-Je voulais te féliciter pour le poste d'entraîneur. Tu dois être heureux d'être revenu ici, en Irlande ?

-Merci Harry, dit Seamus en sortant une bière du réfrigérateur. L'Irlande me manquait, mes parents me manquaient et je n'avais plus rien qui me retenait en Angleterre donc je me suis décider à revenir.

-Je te comprends.

Harry vit Seamus s'approcher de lui. Il n'avait presque pas changé, hormis le fait qu'il le dépassait en taille, Seamus était toujours aussi beau. Il paraissait plus mature également. Absorbé dans son observation, il se rendit pas compte que Seamus était bien plus proche de lui à présent.

-Harry, je voudrais savoir…

Harry reprit son esprit et recula de quelques pas.

-Je ne veux pas t'effrayer tu sais, reprit Seamus, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'étais inquiet quand tu as disparu il y a trois ans !

-Je m'en veux Seam' je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir tu sais. C'est juste que je…j'avais besoin de m'éloigner. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mais il était vital pour moi que je prenne mes distances avec le monde sorcier.

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Je t'aurais aidé à partir ! Nous aurions pu trouver un coin tranquille le temps que les choses se tassent et je…

-J'avais besoin d'être seul, l'interrompit le brun. Je suis désolé, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir te voir aujourd'hui. Pardon de t'avoir déranger.

Seamus vit Harry commencer à partir mais l'irlandais fut plus vif que son ami et se plaça devant lui.

-Non attends, ne pars pas Harry, je t'en prie.

-Je suis désolé Seam'.

-Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je fonce dans le tas comme toujours. On pourrait s'asseoir un moment et discuter de ce que tu deviens maintenant ? On pourrait oublier le passé pour aujourd'hui ?

Harry hésita mais le regard chaleureux que Seamus posa sur lui le fit rester. Il s'installa sur le canapé et l'irlandais soupira de soulagement.

-Une bière ne serait pas de refus finalement, indiqua le Survivant.

Seamus rit, et ce rire gonfla le cœur d'Harry. Son hôte retourna vers le réfrigérateur et sortit une bière pour le brun qu'il lui tendit. Harry but goulûment une première gorgée avant de la reposer sur la petite table attenante.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chose à raconter Seam', depuis la fin de la guerre, Dobby et moi avons trouvé refuge à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans le jardin où je vois grandir les légumes de mon potager, expliqua Harry en rougissant.

Seamus sembla surpris, il s'imaginait difficilement le sulfureux Gryffondor jardiner à longueur de journée. Cependant il cilla quand Harry eut prononcé le nom de Dobby.

-Hum, qui est Dobby ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de masquer son trouble.

-C'est un ami, c'est un elfe de maison qui travaillait pour la famille Malfoy avant que je ne le fasse libérer.

-Oh je vois, donc tu vivais ici durant tout ce temps avec ce Dobby et tu faisais tu jardinage. Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je l'ignore. Ce matin encore je ne me souciais que de mes légumes, mais quand j'ai lu la gazette ce matin, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il fallait que je te voie, c'était plus fort que moi, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Seamus souleva le menton du brun de ses doigts, ancrant ainsi son regard dans le sien.

-Ne baisses pas les yeux Harry, ils sont magnifiques. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

Une vive rougeur envahit les joues déjà rosies d'Harry. Il avait oublié à quel point Seamus pouvait être directe et tactile. Mais l'irlandais relâcha bientôt Harry en voyant sa gêne. Il se racla la gorge discrètement et reprit :

-Donc, tu ignores quoi faire, mais tu dois bien avoir une petite idée. Je ne sais pas, un projet ou quelque chose que tu aimerais faire ?

Harry prit un instant pour réfléchir, il avait suffisamment d'or pour vivre confortablement sans travailler un jour de sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il se savait doué pour le Quiddich et il se débrouillait en sortilège. En fait chaque domaine pourrait lui convenir. Tous sauf un. Les potions.

Il se rappela que son aversion pour cette matière était due principalement à leur enseignant. Lui qui faisait tant d'effort pour obtenir des mixtures correctes, se faisait rabrouer inlassablement par la terreur des cachots. L'anxiété qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se trouvait près d'un chaudron ne facilitait en rien la bonne élaboration de la potion. Sans compter sur Malfoy et sa bande qui ne cessait d'envoyer de mauvais ingrédients dans son chaudron.

A bien y réfléchir, Harry se dit que finalement il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de s'appliquer en cours de potions. Il le regrettait d'ailleurs. Seamus semblait vouloir savoir ce qu'il comptait faire à présent. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre des cours et améliorer ces compétences dans cette matière tant négligée auparavant ?

-Les potions…

-Pardon ?

-Je disais que j'aimerais faire des potions, répéta Harry.

-Des potions ? Mais Harry, tu étais une catastrophe dans cette matière ! S'exclama Seamus.

-Je sais, approuva Harry. Mais puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je pensais que je pourrais trouver un mentor et apprendre ce que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre à Poudlard.

-Et qui serait ce mentor ? Snape ? Cracha Seamus dont le ressentiment pour l'homme ne s'était jamais estompé avec les années.

Harry se tendit à l'évocation du nom proscrit. Seamus le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose s'était passé entre le maître de potion et le jeune brun. Mais faute de preuve, l'irlandais en était resté là. Pourtant la souffrance qu'il voyait sur le visage du Survivant, ne laissait plus de place au doute.

-Non, pas Snape. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis la bataille finale, murmura Harry. Je pensais plutôt à un maître de potion, ici en Irlande.

-Dans ce cas, je connais l'homme qu'il te faut ! Affirma Seamus. Ernie Mac Fadden ! C'est un ami de mes parents. Le plus célèbre potionniste du coin. Il est à la retraite à présent. Mais je suis sûr que pour toi, il accepterait de reprendre du service !

-C'est étrange ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu…

-Peut-être as-tu déjà vu son nom apparaître dans la Gazette ?

-Oui probablement, acquiesça Harry. Comment pourrais-je le rencontrer ?

-Oh, c'est assez simple. Il possède une petite maison au cœur de Dublin. Je pourrais te trouver son adresse assez rapidement. Laisse-moi juste envoyer un hibou à mes parents…

-C'est inutile ! Je le trouverais, coupa Harry. Je ne veux pas ébruité mon retour Seam', j'espère que tu comprends ?

-Je comprends, Harry.

Harry but la dernière gorgée de sa bière avant de se relever. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie et se retourna vers son ancien camarade de classe.

-C'était bon de te revoir, Seamus. Merci pour la bière et pour Mac Fadden. Je te donnerais de mes nouvelles bientôt.

Seamus se rapprocha du brun et prit se mains dans les siennes avant de les rapprocher de ses lèvres.

-N'attends pas trois ans avant de revenir me voir Harry.

Il déposa un baiser sur les doigts chauds et halés du brun puis le libéra afin de lui ouvrir la porte. Harry le frôla en passant devant lui et Seamus dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas encercler la taille fine de ses bras et ne pas le laisser partir. Il se promit de ne pas répéter les erreurs qu'il avait commises dans le passé. A l'époque c'était lui qui avait désespérément cherché le contact avec Harry. A présent, il devait le laisser venir à lui.

-Je t'enverrai un hibou dès que j'aurais trouvé Mac Fadden !

Seamus eut un petit rire.

-Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n'as pas l'intention de tenir…

Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de Seamus et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

-Je reviendrais te voir Seamus.

Le brun s'écarta d'un pas puis transplanna.

HPSS

Trouver Mac Fadden, s'avéra plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait écumé tout le Dublin sorcier à la recherche du potionniste sans grand succès. Les commerçants et habitants admettaient connaître l'homme mais personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Harry allait abandonner ses recherches lorsqu'un jour où il se trouvait attabler au fond d'un bar typiquement irlandais, un homme encapuchonné vint à lui.

La silhouette s'assit auprès d'Harry et enleva lentement la capuche qui empêchait le brun de voir clairement son visage. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années dont le visage était marqué de traces brûlures blanches. Harry posa instinctivement sa main sur sa baguette qui était dans sa poche et attendit que l'homme prenne la parole.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et serra avec fermeté sa baguette.

-Comment … ?

-Il parait que vous me cherchiez alors me voilà. Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter, votre glamour est toujours parfaitement en place.

-Je ne comprends pas, qui êtes-vous Monsieur ?

-Ernie Mac Fadden, jeune homme.

Harry parut soulager mais ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'homme avait pu le reconnaître alors qu'il portait le visage d'un autre. Il reprit contenance malgré tout et expliqua au potionniste ce qu'il attendait de lui.

-Vous m'en voyez flatté, jeune homme. Mais je ne prends plus d'apprenti depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, je ne vis même plus en Irlande depuis quelques années. Une de mes connaissances, restée à Dublin, m'a fait parvenir un hibou pour m'annoncer qu'une personne à l'aura magique très puissante me cherchait. Je dois avouer que cela a attisé ma curiosité.

-On m'avait pourtant chaudement recommandé à vous Monsieur, indiqua Harry qui espérait faire changer d'avis le maître de potion.

-Et de qui s'agit-il ?

-Seamus Finnegan, Monsieur. Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard.

-Je connais bien la famille Finnegan, et le petit Seamus était un garçon tout à fait adorable.

Harry s'amusa de la réponse de Mac Fadden. Si Seamus avait entendu parler de lui comme étant adorable, il serait sorti de ses gonds. Harry riait intérieurement quand il vit l'homme remettre sa capuche avant de se lever. Pensant tout espoir perdu de devenir son apprenti, Harry baissa le visage afin de masquer sa déception.

-Retrouvez-moi à cette adresse dans trois jours, dit Ernie en donnant un morceau de papier à Harry.

Puis s'en rien ajouter de plus l'homme se fondit dans la foule et disparu.

La première réaction d'Harry fut de transplanner sans attendre à l'appartement de Seamus. Mais ce dernier était absent. Il fit apparaître un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et griffonna un message à l'attention de l'irlandais qu'il glissa sous la porte avant de rentrer chez lui.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry ne fut pas surpris d'entendre des coups frappés à la porte de sa maison. Habillé d'un jean noir qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et d'une chemise blanche cintrée, Seamus Finnegan se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte.

-J'ai vu ton mot et je suis venu immédiatement ! Dit-il en guise de préambule.

Harry l'invita à entrer et conversa toute la soirée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit avec son ancien camarade. Les heures défilaient sans qu'ils n'en prennent réellement conscience. Pourtant lorsqu'Harry réprima un bâillement, Seamus comprit qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Le brun lui proposa de rester pour la nuit dans une chambre d'ami mais Seamus refusa poliment l'invitation.

Il se savait faible en présence du jeune brun et ne voulait pas céder à la tentation de se saisir de ses lèvres magnifiques qui semblaient l'appeler. Il devait tenir Harry à une distance raisonnable et peut-être ainsi créer le manque qui ferait pencher le cœur du survivant dans sa direction.

-J'ai passé une agréable soirée Harry, mais il faut que je rentre. J'ai un entraînement très tôt demain matin. Enfin plutôt tout à l'heure, dit-il.

-Merci à toi Seam'.

Harry serra brièvement son ami dans ses bras et le reconduit jusqu'à la sortie. Soudainement Seamus se pencha vers Harry et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Harry se tendit à ce contact mais ne repoussa pas Seamus. Ce dernier se releva et avec un sourire disparut dans un craquement.

HPSS

Les mois passèrent et Harry entra alors dans une nouvelle routine. Il se rendait chez son nouveau mentor à Dublin et apprenait avec entrain la confection de potions. Ernie Mac Fadden souhaita dans un premiers temps revoir les bases avec Harry. Et Harry se surprit à aimer cela. Son mentor ne l'avait pas laissé s'approcher d'un chaudron avant que le premier mois de formation ne soit révolu. Il insistait sur la nécessité de connaître les ingrédients et de savoir les travailler avant de pouvoir les ajouter au contenu d'un chaudron.

Harry comprit alors à quel point il aurait pu être dangereux à Poudlard. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Snape était toujours tellement tendu lorsque venait le moment de la pratique pendant ses cours.

Ernie lui avait expliqué que l'association de certains ingrédients pouvait blesser grièvement voir mortellement. Ainsi un jour, Harry demanda à Ernie ce qui était arrivé à son visage et son mentor lui répondit qu'il cherchait un remède pour les personnes atteintes de défaillances magiques et que le contenu de son chaudron lui avait explosé au visage.

Harry était un élève studieux et concentré. Il posait beaucoup de questions et s'intéressait aux propriétés que pouvaient avoir telle ou telle plante. Sous l'œil avisé de son mentor, le jeune homme gagnait en maturité et montrait un réel talent dans la préparation de potions.

Plus les mois ne passaient et plus son mentor montait le niveau de difficulté dès qu'il voyait que son élève se sentait suffisamment à l'aise avec la précédente préparation. Harry lui rappelait un apprenti à qui il avait enseigné l'art délicat des potions avancées, il y a de nombreuses années.

HPSS

Une année s'écoula ainsi, Harry partageait son temps entre son apprentissage auprès de Ernie et Seamus qu'il voyait régulièrement. Si Seamus lui montrait quelques signes d'affection, Harry ne s'en formalisait pas. Il essayait de mettre ça sur le compte de leur grande amitié. Après tout Seamus avait toujours été très tactile non ?

Pourtant, Seamus n'était qu'un homme et ne supportait plus d'attendre qu'Harry veuille enfin lui retourner son affection. Alors il décida d'éviter le beau brun pendant quelques temps. Il ne prenait plus ses appels et ne répondait plus à ses lettres. Il s'arrangeait également pour rentrer chez lui en journée et passait ses nuits au Stade.

Un soir, il s'habilla élégamment et décida de se rendre à L'Euphoria, une célèbre boite de nuit gay de Dublin, avec la ferme intention de revenir avec quelqu'un. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il trouva un garçon plus jeune que lui, brun aux yeux verts et le ramena à son appartement. Il commençait présentement à déshabiller sa proie lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Seamus soupira et se détacha à regret de la peau chaude de son futur amant.

-Ne bouges pas, je reviens, souffla-t-il.

Les coups à la porte redoublaient d'intensité et il finit par ouvrir. Il perdit contenance lorsqu'il reconnut Harry visiblement essoufflé.

-Harry ?

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes appels ? Ni à mes lettres ? Attaqua Harry.

-Je suis occupé, on pourrait en discuter une prochaine fois ?

-Non ! Je veux en parler maintenant, s'insurgea Harry en poussant Seamus sans douceur pour entrer dans l'appartement.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Sur le canapé, un jeune homme à la poitrine dévoilée attendait les jambes écartées en une invite plus qu'équivoque. Harry se retourna vers Seamus et remarqua que sa chemise était ouverte et la boucle de sa ceinture était défaite.

Une bouffée de colère s'insinua alors dans les veines du Survivant.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé mieux à faire que de répondre à mes appels, dit Harry d'un ton froid.

-Harry…

-Non Seam', ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un ?

Cette accusation fut de trop pour Seamus qui trouva injuste les propos d'Harry. Lui qui mourrait à petit feu d'être près de lui sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Lui qui ne disait rien sur le pendentif fermement accroché au cou du brun. Lui qui l'aimait en silence et qui n'avait jamais rien demandé ! C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le chaudron.

-Comment oses-tu ? S'écria Seamus en attrapant le col de la chemise du survivant.

Seamus le plaqua fermement contre la porte, son visage à un souffle de celui d'Harry. Sa respiration était laborieuse due à sa colère contenue.

-Comment oses-tu ? répéta Seamus.

L'emprise sur la chemise du brun se desserra légèrement tandis que Seamus plongeait son visage dans le cou d'Harry. Harry s'était figé, il ne comprit pas le brusque changement d'humeur de son ami qui semblait soudainement si fragile. Il tenta de poser une main sur son épaule pour le repousser mais cette dernière fut attrapée par celle de l'irlandais avant d'avoir atteint sa destination.

-Seamus…regardes-moi ?

La voix était presque suppliante. L'instant suivant Seamus se redressa en se souvenant qu'il avait un « invité ». Il jeta un regard dans la direction du jeune garçon resté sur le canapé et se dirigea vers lui. Il ramassa la chemise du garçon dont il avait oublié le nom et lui tendit.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi…indiqua Seamus au garçon.

-Comment ça rentrer chez moi ? C'est qui ce type ? Pourquoi doit-on arrêter ?

-Rentres chez toi, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Le garçon se leva visiblement en colère et arracha sa chemise des mains de Seamus avant de l'enfiler à la hâte. Il récupéra également ses chaussures qu'il avait laissées près de l'entrée avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Harry qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début sortit de son silence lorsque la porte fut refermée.

-Alors ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes appels ?

Seamus souffla et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de s'assoir sur le canapé. Lui qui prévoyait de passer une agréable soirée, la voyait inexorablement tournée au cauchemar. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il devrait dire la vérité à Harry ce soir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il mettrait un terme à sa relation avec le survivant.

Car il le savait au fond de lui, dès qu'il aurait commencé à expliquer au brun les raisons de son éloignement, Harry partirait et il ne le reverrait jamais. Après avoir poussé un énième soupir, il releva son visage et accrocha les prunelles vertes.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu t'assoir ? demanda Seamus en tapotant la place libre à côté de lui.

Harry acquiesça et prit place sur le canapé.

-Ecoutes Harry, je ne sais pas par où commencer…

\- Explique-moi simplement pourquoi je suis pratiquement obligé de te harceler pour obtenir de tes nouvelles ces derniers temps ?

Seamus garda le silence, les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge. Pourtant il finit par trouver le courage et dit dans un souffle :

-Tu me plais Harry.

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant la franchise de son ami.

-Tu me plais depuis longtemps déjà et je ne supporte plus de te savoir aussi près sans pouvoir te toucher. Harry, tu dois comprendre que je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort envers quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis ta disparition, je n'ai fait que penser à toi. Je t'ai cherché partout pendant des mois, j'étais désespéré….

Seamus fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, le regard fixé au sol.

-Pourtant, j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que je ne te reverrais plus jamais…je commençais à ne plus pensé à toi et puis tu es réapparu. Juste comme ça et toutes mes bonnes résolutions ont été balayés en un claquement de doigt.

Harry qui retenait son souffle tandis que Seamus s'expliquait, expira finalement lorsque son ami se tut.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire souffrir Seamus, murmura Harry. J'étais juste tellement heureux de te retrouver que je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte que mon attitude envers toi pouvait paraitre ambiguë…

-Non Harry ! Ne te blâme pas ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est moi qui n'arrive pas à t'oublier ! Tu as été très clair avec moi lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard. Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute !

-Oui, mais si je n'étais pas revenu, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Quel gâchis !

Seamus leva les yeux pour capturer le regard émeraude dans lequel il pouvait voir des larmes s'accumulées et il prit la main de Harry en la serrant doucement.

-Harry, tu n'as rien gâché. J'aurais dû être honnête avec toi il y a bien longtemps, cela nous aurait évité ce moment gênant, ajouta Seamus qui caressait distraitement le poignet du brun. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me voir maintenant que tu connais mon inclination à ton égard.

Harry fut surpris par cette dernière remarque. Il se demanda un instant ce que serait sa vie sans Seamus à ses côtés et c'est un pincement au cœur qui répondit à cette interrogation. Seamus était devenu une personne très importante pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Son monde tournait autour de lui. Il était son repère, son garde-fou. Il ne pourra plus se passer de l'irlandais. Mais Seamus désirait autre chose que de l'amitié, et Harry ne savait pas s'il se sentait prêt à s'investir émotionnellement avec quelqu'un. Les contacts physiques avec Seamus ne le rebutaient pas, il les appréciait même d'une certaine façon.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Seamus libéra sa main et se releva.

Alors cela se terminait ainsi ?

Seamus se tenait raide et silencieux près de la porte d'entrée.

La gorge nouée, Harry se leva à son tour et rejoignit Seamus. Arrivé près son ancien camarade de classe Harry posa une main tremblante sur l'avant-bras dénudé de Seamus. La peau était chaude sous ses doigts et un sentiment de calme l'envahit tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur Seamus.

-Je ne veux pas partir, murmura Harry, si faiblement que Seamus crut avoir mal entendu.

Un éclat étrange traversa le regard de l'irlandais.

-Je ne peux rien promettre Seamus, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu as une place dans ma vie désormais et je ne…

Seamus ne put en entendre davantage il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage du survivant et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. De sa langue, il demanda l'accès à l'antre humide et sucrée d'Harry. Il lécha les lèvres charnues et se délecta de leur douceur. Harry mit ses mains sur les épaules de Seamus dans le but de la repousser mais ces dernières glissèrent sur la poitrine ferme et il fut pris d'incontrôlables frissons alors qu'il sentait les tétons dressés glisser sous ses paumes.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Seamus et incita Harry à répondre timidement au baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet langoureux qui les laissa à bout de souffle. Harry se rappela les baisers qu'il avait échangé avec son ancien camarade de classe. Il se rappela qu'ils étaient doux et sensuels. Alors qu'à cet instant la bouche de Seamus sur la sienne n'avait rien de douce. Elle était conquérante et le clamait comme sien.

L'air finit par leur manquer. Ils se séparèrent afin de reprendre une respiration plus régulière. Seamus appuya son front contre celui du brun et accrocha le regard de Harry dont les joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée.

-Seamus, je…

-As-tu aimé ? Le coupa Seamus.

De délicatement rosée les joues de Harry devinrent rouges écarlates.

-Réponds-moi Harry. As-tu aimé ?

-Oui…

Seamus sourit doucement, la réponse était timide mais le sexe dur qu'il sentait pressé contre sa hanche n'avait lui, rien de timide. Enhardit par la réaction du brun, Seamus posa la paume de sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Harry et entama un lent mouvement de bas en haut.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement rauque tandis que Seamus le caressait à travers de tissus de son pantalon et que ses lèvres migraient vers la peau sensible de son cou. L'irlandais balaya la nuque halé de son souffle chaud avant de faire le même chemin avec sa langue. Il découvrit d'ailleurs qu'Harry était particulièrement sensible derrière l'oreille. Alors il passa et repassa inlassablement sur cette petite zone érogène qui faisait pousser de petits cris à son brun.

Dans l'esprit du survivant tout semblait flou, il avait conscience des caresses de plus en plus entreprenantes, il avait conscience qu'il éprouvait du plaisir. Pourtant, à travers la brume, il prenait également conscience qu'il ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique personne. Et cette personne n'était pas Seamus. Ainsi, il réalisa qu'il devait interrompre les caresses de son compagnon avec le plus de tact possible. Une impression de déjà-vu le saisi. Il se revit repousser Seamus à l'époque de Poudlard peu de temps après avoir cédé à ses avances.

Harry se détacha doucement de Seamus et recula d'un pas en tendant de reprendre une respiration normale. Seamus le regarda, perplexe.

-Je…

-Non, attends ! l'interrompit Seamus. Je sais ce que tu vas dire Harry. Laisse-moi parler d'abord, je t'en prie !

Harry hocha légèrement la tête et attendit que son compagnon reprenne la parole.

-Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans. J'ignore ce qui t'a fait fuir le monde sorcier. Peut-être m'en parleras-tu un jour, mais j'imagine que non, ajouta-t-il en avisant le visage de Harry se fermer. Sache que je ne te demanderais rien, je veux seulement que tu me laisse une chance Harry….

-Mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre Seamus. Accepterais-tu d'être avec moi en ayant connaissance que mon amour est à jamais lié à cette personne ? Accepterais-tu vraiment cela Seamus ? Ce ne serait pas juste ni pour toi ni pour moi.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu l'oublier avec le temps ? Tenta l'irlandais.

-Je l'ignore.

-Mais si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne le sauras jamais ?!

-Tu as raison mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que…

-Chut ! Lui intima Seamus en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Laisse-moi juger des risques que je veux prendre ou non. Vois-tu une autre raison pour me repousser ?

-Eh bien, je…

-Tu as ressenti le même désir que moi tout à l'heure ? C'est déjà un bon début, non ?

Harry rougit une nouvelle fois. Oui, il désirait Seamus. Seamus était beau, séduisant et amusant. Seamus était l'homme idéal pour tomber amoureux. A mesure que son esprit envisageait, qu'il pourrait laisser une chance à l'irlandais, Harry se listait les raisons qui l'empêcheraient de finir la soirée dans le lit de Seamus.

 _Je suis célibataire ! Je n'ai de compte, à rendre à personne ! Pourquoi je me retiens ? Je suis encore jeune et désirable. Seamus est quelqu'un de bien et je pourrais être heureux avec lui !_

-Harry ? demanda Seamus dans un ultime espoir.

-Ok Seam', je veux bien essayer, dit Harry avant de fondre sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

 **A suivre**


End file.
